The Mission
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Hinata now understood why Naruto hadn't given up on Sasuke. There was still good in him, a flicker of light. It was her mission to find a way to bring him back to the Leaf. In order to do this, she had to join the Sound and gain his trust. Yes, she was walking into the lion's den willingly. "I'm not that scared little girl at the Academy anymore." She told him. "Clearly." He said.
1. Chapter 1

The Mission

Author's Note: All reviews are appreciated. This story idea was given to me by a reviewer awhile back. The basic idea is Hinata goes to the Sound in order to try to get Sasuke back. While Naruto uses his fist to try to beat some sense into Sasuke, Hinata prefers a softer approach. Hinata is likely going to be OOC. Unless you take the interpretation she'd do anything to help Naruto bring his friend back to the Leaf village, then maybe not. **Seductive/Slyer Hinata than normal.** If that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you that are still here, I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter Notation: I came up with my own theory about the Sharingan. For anyone that has read some of my other Sasuke x Hinata stories, it's a "signature" that I've used before. As far as I know it is not referenced anywhere in the anime or manga.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter One

"Sasuke, I have a surprise for you." Orochimaru says and Sasuke was immediately suspicious because the Sanin sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

"What is it?" He asks, tightening his grip on his sword.

"One of your classmates has decided to join us. I think she'll be a very valuable addition to our village." He says, practically purring with delight.

"Who?" Sasuke asks.

Sasuke was a bit curious. Not that he had any attachments to his former classmates, but still he couldn't help but wonder who. It would have be someone strong for Orochimaru to consider them worth "collecting."

In Sasuke's mind, the snake lover thought that powerful ninjas were jewels to collect. He enjoyed gathering as many "gems" as possible. He never took a pebble or stone. Orochimaru was twisted, but there wasn't a single weakling in the Sound Village.

"Hinata Hyuga. Her eyes will prove much very useful." His teacher informs him.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

He had to be joking. Sasuke tried to recall Hinata from his Academy days. It was difficult. The last Uchiha and Hyuga Heiress had barely spoken to each other, if ever. She was so quiet, so shy, and so utterly innocent.

What little he did remember of her, was generally connected to Naruto. There were a few flashes of a blushing Hinata trying to get Naruto's attention and usually fainting when she actually succeeded. Hinata Hyuga was NOT the type of person who could survive in the twisted world of the Sound.

"No. Send her back." Sasuke says firmly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. What was that? You can not be serious. Her Byakugan is quite the fascinating bloodline. Do you not agree?" He asks.

"The Byakugan is useful. But she doesn't belong here. She won't last a day. She's far too innocent. No matter how useful her bloodline is." Sasuke snaps at him.

"How touching. You are concerned for her well being. I didn't expect you to have such an old fashioned notion of chivalry. However, I'm not certain she agrees with your assessment." Orochimaru says slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, not realizing that Hinata was standing right behind him.

"You'll see." He says vaguely.

"AHHH!" Sasuke cries out in agony when he feels several swift strikes to his body locking up his chakra and forcing him to his knees.

Sasuke shuts his eyes, momentarily blinded by the pain, and feels himself pushed against the floor. Someone was straddling his waist. That someone had long silky hair that was brushing against his forearms and smelled like lilacs.

"Thank you, Sasuke for worrying about me. But don't underestimate me. I'm not the same girl I was at the Academy." He hears someone say.

Vaguely he recognized this voice as belonging to Hinata. It was difficult at recognize her, she seemed to have lost her stutter. Idly, he wondered if maybe she only stuttered around Naruto or if she had outgrown it. It didn't matter he decided, as he opened his eyes.

"Clearly." Sasuke acknowledges.

The cute little mouse that he remembered would NEVER dare to attack someone like him. Actually it was hard to imagine her attacking anyone at all. But surely, she must have at some point. She was a ninja.

He takes a moment to look up at the woman who currently was straddling his waist, keeping him pinned. _Beautiful._ That was the thought that came to his mind, utterly unbidden.

"Good. So you will treat me as you would any other teammate?" She asks with a soft smile.

"No. You haven't annoyed me yet. There's no reason to treat you like Sakura or Naruto." He answers.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" She asks in amusement.

"Because people usually annoy me." He answers with a shrug, as if it was perfectly normal to conduct a conversation with a woman straddling his waist.

Sasuke's eyes scanned her in an assessing fashion. He noticed her hair first. Her hair was longer now. It cascaded down to her hips in silky blue waves. Her hair reminded him of the ocean.

Her face was next. Normally, the Byakugan looked cold to him, but on her it was ethereal. A striking combination of silver and lavender. Her skin was creamy white and looked so soft to the touch.

Finally, his eyes made the mistake of drifting south. While her clothing could definitely be considered modest, it didn't hide the fact that she had fully blossomed. Ample cleavage, enticing curves, long legs, and a beautiful backside were more than enough to get any man's attention.

"They should stop doing that." She says.

"Yes, they should." He agrees.

Sasuke felt his eyes bleed red. He didn't know why. He hadn't meant to activate his Sharingan.

"Are you angry that I locked up your chakra?" She asks, noticing his eyes were no longer obsidian in color, but were now the ruby red of his Sharingan.

"No. I'm actually impressed. But you shouldn't let your guard down because you get one lucky shot in." He tells her and soon flips her.

Hinata lets out a quiet squeak. She squirms when she realized she was now pinned underneath a very dangerous ninja. Though it wasn't anger she saw in those eyes. The bluenette couldn't identify the emotion exactly, but it wasn't anger. She didn't feel threatened. But she felt herself shiver nonetheless.

"That wasn't luck." She protests.

"If you say so." Sasuke looks down at her.

He didn't know why he hadn't gotten off her yet. Sasuke had made his point. He was not to be underestimated. But there was just something about having her underneath him in this way, that he _liked._

Her scent was ensnaring his senses. She felt so soft and warm against him. Every curve of her body seemed to line up perfectly against his.

"Sasuke, if you are so eager to restore your clan, perhaps it would be best if you took her to her room or yours." Orochimaru suggests with a laugh.

That snapped Sasuke out of whatever daze he'd been in. He gets off Hinata quickly and draws his sword. He walks over to Orochimaru and Hinata could practically feel the youngest Uchiha's rage boiling off of him.

"How fucking dare you?! You don't get to talk about my clan like that!" He snarls at him.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I can certainly see the appeal. She's a pretty little thing and she has a bloodline. Though you know that you are no match for me without your chakra. I suggest you lower your weapon." He taunts him.

Sasuke growls. He sheathes his sword though. Orochimaru was right. He wouldn't win that fight without chakra. And he honestly didn't know how long his chakra would be locked up.

"Her room is the third on the right." Orochimaru informs him.

Sasuke starts off. He glances back at Hinata, clearly expecting to be followed. She didn't need to be told twice. The Hyuga Heiress did not want to be around that snake any longer than possible. The way he looked at her and Sasuke was…creepy.

"This is your room." Sasuke says, after a short walk, and opens the door for her.

Hinata walks inside. It was rather basic. There was a bed, a connected bathroom, and well not much else. Even the floors were bare, no rug, carpet, or tile, just earth. Frankly, it was a little depressing.

"Thank you." She says to Sasuke, who was now walking inside the room.

"You can thank me by telling me why you are here. A Hyuga Heiress going to the Sound Village makes no sense." He demands to know.

"I'm no longer the Heiress of my Clan. My father cast me aside in favor of my sister. He thinks I'm too weak to lead." She says.

"So you want revenge against your father?" He asks and walks over to her, cupping her face into his hands and turning it from one way to the other, and looks at her for any hints of deception.

"No. I don't want revenge against him. He's right. I was weak. But I'm not going to be anymore. I'm going to challenge her for the title later on and free the Branch Members of my Household." She tells him.

"And you needed to do that in the Sound?" Sasuke asks.

Hinata had excepted Sasuke to be skeptical of her story. She mostly being truthful. The only thing that was inaccurate was her father casting her aside. She was still the Heiress, but she had every intention of getting stronger and unsealing the Branch Members of her clan. She had to make him believe her though.

"Orochimaru will teach me techniques no one in the Leaf would. They all think that I'm too innocent to be a real fighter, like you did." She says.

He couldn't argue with the logic. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain he believed her. But it was plausible. It didn't really matter. Truthfully, it was none of her business what she did, as long as she didn't get in the way of killing Itachi.

"I don't know if I believe you or not. I don't know you well enough to know when you are lying. But it doesn't matter. Just don't get in my way. I'm going to kill Itachi. As long as you don't interfere with that, I don't really care why you are here. It was an idle curiosity and nothing more." He informs her.

"I won't." She promises him.

"Good. Oh and Hinata, don't eat or drink anything here that you don't prepare yourself." He says as an afterthought and leaves her room.

"That was close." She mumbles and sits on her bed, trying to shake like a leaf.

She'd done it. Hinata had actually convinced Orochimaru that she had deserted the Leaf. Sasuke might or might not believe her, but at least for the moment it seemed unlikely he'd take his suspicions to Orochimaru.

 _"No, I'm actually impressed."_ His words rang in her head.

She had impressed him! That had to be a good sign. Maybe Hinata could pull this off. She could get Sasuke to return to the Leaf. Naruto's approach definitely hadn't worked, maybe a softer touch was needed like Tsunade thought.

 _"Hinata, I have a mission for you. It is an S Class Mission. I understand if you do not want to take it. I will not force the issue. But truthfully, I think you are the only one who might be able to accomplish it." Tsunade said._

 _"Me?" She asked in disbelief._

 _"Yes. Naruto has tried to bring Sasuke back through blunt force. It's obviously not an effective tactic. Which is why I want you to go join the Sound and find a way to bring him back." The busty blonde told her._

 _"But why would Sasuke listen to me? We barely know each other. If Naruto can't bring him back…" She trailed off._

 _"You are a neutral party. He knows you. He wouldn't view you as a threat. Sasuke doesn't know you well enough that he wouldn't have reason to believe whatever cover story you come up with. I can't send Sakura. He'd never believe it. He doesn't seem particularly fond of Ino. Tenten refuses to take the mission. We need a peer. Someone in his age group. Someone who can earn his trust." She continued._

 _"I'll try. But I don't know if this will work." She said._

 _"It'll work. I think it's time for you to have more…specialized training." Tsunade said and lead Hinata off to Kurenai._

 _A few weeks later and Hinata was frankly stunned at everything she'd learned. It had been…embarrassing but intriguing at the same time. Kurenai had educated her in what the Genjutsu Mistress had dubbed_ _ **Seduction Tactics.**_

 _"Kurenai Sensei, thank you for teaching me all that. But do you really think Lady Tsunade expects me to use any of that on him?" She asked._

 _"I don't think she does. But it is something worth considering if the other methods don't work. Besides, it's useful to know for other missions anyway." She answered with a kind smile._

 _"Alright." Hinata had agreed and set off for her mission._

Meanwhile Sasuke was troubled by his Sharingan's involuntary activation. He sighs. The youngest Uchiha hated to do this, but he sought Kabuto out. While he didn't trust Orochimaru's lapdog in the slightest, he knew that said lapdog had an interest in Sasuke's physical health. If Sasuke became sick or injured, that meant no vessel for Orochimaru. So he knew he could count on the silver haired medic for reliable medical care if nothing else.

"Sasuke, what brings you here at this hour?" Kabuto asks.

"I want you to look at my Sharingan. It activated involuntarily." He states simply.

"Alright. Activate it and I'll have a look." Kabuto tells him.

Sasuke does as asked. He allows Kabuto to inspect his eyes and his chakra levels. He even lets the medic give him a blood test.

"Your eyes are functioning as they should be. Sometimes the Sharingan cam be triggered by fear or anger though. Did something…upset you?" He asks.

"No." He answers.

"I see. Hmm…I wonder what it could be then. Sasuke how old are you again?" He questions.

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in two months." He answers automatically, not seeing what that has to do with anything.

"Did you interact with any women today?" He questions.

"Just Hinata." Sasuke answers.

"Oh that's right. The Hyuga Princess joined us. I see. Did your Sharingan activate while you were with her?" He questions.

"Yes." He replies still not sure where this was going.

"Ah. I believe I know what the "problem" is." He says and his eyes dance with amusement.

This annoyed Sasuke. He got the impression Kabuto wanted to laugh at him. He gives his best Death Glare and Kabuto takes the hint.

"Which is?" He demands.

"The Sharingan is triggered by strong emotions. Usually anger or fear. But lust can also do the trick. You were young when your family died. So it's unlikely anyone felt the need to explain to a seven year old about such things." He states.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

Did Kabuto seriously just tell him that the Sharingan served the same purpose as a Peacock's feathers?! That it also was designed to indicate sexual desire?! And that he wanted Hinata in THAT way?

"It's a perfectly natural response. For the men your clan, it is different than getting an erection." He continues.

"…." Sasuke still didn't know how to respond to that.

"I can't say I blame you. She is lovely. I know personally. I had to give her an exam before she could be accepted into the Sound. Her breasts in particular are exquisite." The medic states and suddenly he's slammed against the wall.

"Sasuke, let go of me. It was just a breast exam. It's very standard procedure." Kabuto says.

"You were using it as an excuse to feel her up! She's from a Noble Clan. If you speak of her that disrespectfully again, I will cut out your tongue, you damn pervert." Sasuke growls, Sharingan blazing.

"My, my Sasuke…such a temper you have today." He hears the amused voice of Orochimaru in the hallway.

"This pervert was feeling up one of his patients." Sasuke states in disgust.

"That is necessary in an exam of that nature. I'm certain you know that." Orochimaru states.

"He was ENJOYING it." The young man hisses.

"Most men would enjoy it. I have to confess when I agreed to take her into our village, I didn't anticipate such a reaction. I can't say I'm displeased. The thought of merging the bloodlines is…an intriguing one. If you want her, you can have her." Orochimaru states.

"That's NOT your decision to make. She's not some toy that you can just give to whoever you want. Besides, I DON'T want her." Sasuke growls.

"Your eyes and the bruises on my throat say otherwise." Kabuto argues.

"If you keep speaking, I'm going to slit your throat." Sasuke warns him.

"Sasuke, why don't you go get some rest? You have an early day of training tomorrow." Orochimaru suggests.

Sasuke lets go of Kabuto in disgust. He storms off. He didn't know if he was more angry at the medic or himself. Why did he care if the silver haired man got his rocks off from _Playing Doctor?_

Hinata wasn't his lover. She wasn't even his friend. She was little more than a stranger. If she had a problem with what Kabuto did, well she could handle herself. He smirks remembering how efficiently he had locked up his chakra. She was no longer a meek little mouse.

"Well that was interesting." Kabuto mutters back in the exam room.

"Unexpected. But it works in our favor. If he does father a child with her, I'll have another vessel lined up further down the road. Potentially one with a whole new bloodline." Orochimaru observes.

"Should I help speed up nature's course?" He asks.

"Sasuke is too smart to be drugged." The Sanin states.

"Perhaps. But I doubt the Hyuga is as suspicious by nature." He counters.

"Hmm…an interesting thought. See what you can do." Orochimaru agrees.

Back in the Leaf, Naruto was pacing. He couldn't believe that Granny Tsunade sent Hinata off to the Sound. She was too nice to go there! What was she thinking?!

"Naruto, Hinata is a ninja of the Leaf Village. She is fully competent for this mission." Tsunade tells him and watches the other blonde wear a hole in her carpet.

"But he's become such a bastard! Even more so than he used to be. Hinata is too nice. What if he hurts her?" He asks.

"He has no reason to hurt her. Besides, Kurenai made sure that Hinata received the proper training for this mission." Tsunade assures him.

"Proper training?" Sakura asks.

"I can not disclose the details. But I would not send her into the lion's den unprepared. Or should I say the viper pit?" Tsunade muses.

"I hope she's okay." The pink haired woman mumbles.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Hinata does know how to lock up chakra in the worst case scenario." Kakashi tries to reassure his students.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto says with a sigh.

Why? Why had they sent HER? He was used to Sasuke being a bastard. He could match him blow for blow. But Hinata? He just couldn't imagine the kind Heiress facing off against someone like Sasuke. It'd be a slaughter, Naruto thought.

"I guess all we can do is wait. If we try to pull her out, they'll suspect something." Sakura says.

"Yeah. I don't like it. But we don't have a choice." Naruto agrees.

"Come on, let's go get some ramen. It's better than sitting around and waiting." She says, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Thanks, Sakura!" Naruto says and heads off with her.

"Does proper training entail what I suspect it does?" Kakashi asks once his students were out of the room.

"Yes, it does. Seduction training. But I only had Kurenai teach that as a last resort. Sasuke would be suspicious if Hinata tried that right out of the gate." Tsunade states.

"Hopefully it won't be necessary. From what I know of Hinata she is rather shy. I'm certain that Kurenai is more than a…competent teacher in that area, but still." Kakashi replies.

"I'm hoping that she can reason with him." Tsunade admits.

"That would be quite a feat indeed. Why did you not choose someone who was more…outgoing?" He asks curiously.

"All the other female ninjas around his age from the Leaf, he's already rejected or turned the mission down." Tsunade states.

"Did you consider a foreign ninja?" He inquires.

"I did. I can't entrust a mission this important to a foreign ninja. It'd be outside my control. So I went with Hinata." She answers.

"And does Hiashi know that you sent his daughter on this mission that might include the use of Seduction Tactics?" The CopyCat ninja questions.

"He knows that Hinata was sent on an S ranked mission, but not the details. It's going to stay that way. The last thing any of us need to worry about right now is an overprotective father." She says with a sigh.

The next day Hinata woke up and headed to the kitchens. She remembered what Sasuke said. _"Don't drink or eat anything that you haven't prepared yourself."_ Considering most of the ninjas in the Sound at BEST had a rather fragile grip on sanity, she decided this was good advice.

Sasuke heads to the kitchen. It was barely dawn. Too early for most of the early risers and too late enough that even the most nocturnal of night owls would be asleep. He was surprised when he saw Hinata there.

"Morning." She greets him.

"Morning." He replies, not sure what to say.

God he hoped Orochimaru and Kabuto hadn't said anything to her. That would be the ultimate humiliation. She didn't seem flustered though, so he discounted the possibility.

"Thank you for what you said to Kabuto." She says.

"What do you mean?" He asks, suddenly feeling rather wary.

"I…was exploring the village a bit after you left me. I caught some of your conversation with him about the exam he gave me." She says.

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke says and gulps.

He actually gulped. Fuck. It didn't matter what she thought of him. It did not fucking matter. Who cared if she thought he was some kind of pervert? His goal was to kill Itachi. Anything else was irrelevant right now.

"Only bits and pieces. It was nice of you to defend me. Honestly, I don't feel comfortable here. But I need to get stronger, so I'll manage." She says.

"You don't deserve to be talked about like that, especially not by a medical professional. But I promise that I won't let him touch you. You are…family. Very distant family, but still family.." Sasuke says.

Hinata blinks. Sasuke had unknowingly given her at card to play. The Damsel in Distress Card, It was unexpected, but it appeared that Sasuke did have some notion of chivalry. He was surprisingly protective of her.

Perhaps it was because they were distantly related. So distant, they were on opposite ends of the family tree, but it was still there. The Uchiha Clan descended from the Hyuga Clan or was it the other way around? She wasn't entirely sure.

"Thank you." She mumbles and looks down at her feet, trying to project the image of being fragile and uncertain.

Was this ethical? Probably not. But it was apparently effective. She was shocked when she felt Sasuke's hand against her cheek.

"I won't let him touch you again. I promise." He says.

Hinata felt a little guilty. He sounded so sincere. His touch was surprisingly gentle. Finally, he had shown some humanity again and it was the result of her deceiving him.

She wasn't actually afraid of Kabuto. He creeped her out yes, but she wasn't scared of him. In the worst case scenario, she'd introduce him to her not so Gentle Fist. Sasuke was apparently buying the act though. If it meant saving him, it was worth a little deception.

"Orochimaru is coming." Sasuke says and suddenly the tender moment was gone and Sasuke was back on high alert.

He could hear the snake's footsteps. Hopefully he'd teach him something useful today. Itachi had already been allowed to live for far too long.

Hinata bites her lower lip. She was making progress. She was sure of it. There was still good inside him. Sasuke had been so gentle just a few moments ago. So protective.

She understood now why Naruto hadn't given up on him yet. She wouldn't give upon him either. Not as long as there was still that flicker of light inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. ^^ Twelve reviews for one chapter is a lot for me. I'm glad that this version of Hinata is being well received. I realize that some might view her as OOC, but I will try to add some more traditional Hinata elements to the story of course. But she's still going to be more…sneaky than she is normally portrayed as being.

Chapter Notation: Sasuke has a nightmare. This obviously didn't happen in the series. Hinata provides some comfort. Eventually, he'll find out the truth about Itachi but not for awhile. I'm trying to portray that he's sad/lonely, without making him seem like a basketcase. Hopefully you guys like the portrayal. Sasuke also realizes that he might have feelings for Hinata but clearly is not going to act on them for awhile. He's stubborn that way.

Chapter Two

"Good morning, Sasuke. Come, I have a new jutsu to teach you and Hinata you are going to train with some of the other recruits. I want to see what you can do with that Byakugan of yours. Kabuto will show you the way." Orochimaru says.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at that last part. He didn't want Kabuto anywhere near Hinata. The last Uchiha was disturbed by how irritated the thought of the silver haired medic being alone with Hinata made him. He tried to pawn it off to having something of a conscience.

"Good morning, Lord Orochimaru." Hinata says and bows her head respectfully.

He realized that his conscience was barely intact. Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't bat an eyelash over killing someone if it meant accomplishing his goals. He didn't mind torture as long as it produced the desired results. Sasuke hadn't felt any guilt over leaving the Leaf. He felt no loyalty to them. The last Uchiha didn't mind stealing or lying if it meant achieving his goals either.

"It is good to see that someone has some manners. You could learn a lesson in decorum from her, Sasuke. Let's go. This technique is likely going to take you all day to master." Orochimaru says and reluctantly Sasuke follows him, throwing Kabuto a Death Glare over his shoulder as he does.

However, there were three things that Sasuke wouldn't tolerate. They were hurting a child, a pregnant woman, and rape. If Kabuto thought for a second that he was going to be allowed to touch Hinata in THAT fashion, he'd quickly learn he was mistaken.

Privately, Sasuke tried to rationalize away this protectiveness he felt over Hinata. He would have done the same for any other woman (or man) really. Well at least that's what he told himself. It wouldn't be the first time he had prevented such a crime from happening in the Sound Village. But he couldn't shake off th sinking feeling that he was lying to himself. Hinata was…different.

"I don't give a damn about decorum. Good manners aren't going to kill Itachi." Sasuke snaps at Orochimaru.

"Temper. Temper. Your fire is good. But you must learn to channel it. Today, I shall teach you how to make a Summoning Contract. I think you will find that Summons are a very useful tool in a ninja's arsenal." He says.

"Summons. What kind of animal?" Sasuke asks, curious.

He knew that an animal didn't have a chance in Hell of defeating Itachi. But he could use it as a distraction, maybe. That and he was curious what Orochimaru had in mind. He should have known it would be snakes. He really should have seen that one coming from a mile away.

"Snakes. I think Aoda would be a better fit for you than Manda. It is…time consuming to summon Manda. He demands a hundred human sacrifices, every time he is brought forth." Orochimaru explains.

"A hundred people?! You kill a hundred people just to summon a snake once?!" Sasuke asks.

"His power is worth it. Now watch me and do what I do." He says.

Sasuke spent the entire day training with Orochimaru. Summoning a snake Aoda's size was apparently not an easy task. But just as the Sun was setting, Sasuke manages it.

"Aoda, this is Sasuke. He now has a contract with you." Orochimaru says.

"I like Master Sasuke's chakra better than yours." The snake says politely.

"As you can see he is stupid, but he will serve you faithfully." Orochimaru tells Sasuke.

"He doesn't seem simple to me. Your chakra is repulsive." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Such disrespect!" Orochimaru says.

"A fact is a fact." Sasuke says and walks over, getting a better look at the giant serpent.

He was truly massive. Sasuke had never seen such a large snake before. Aoda seemed…to be striking a pose? Maybe Sasuke was imagining it. He pats the snake's cheek.

"You'll do nicely." Sasuke says.

"I smell blood." Aoda says.

"Blood?" Sasuke asks.

"In the training grounds. Fresh blood. Someone is injured." He observes.

"Aoda, you may go. I'll look into the matter." Sasuke says and watches his new summon disappear with a loud poof.

"Such things are expected during training. It wouldn't be productive if there wasn't a real threat of injury." Orochimaru reasons.

"All the same, I am curious." Sasuke says and darts off.

"Come on Princess, let's see what you got? Let's see what's so special about those creepy eyes of yours." Sasuke hears a Sound Ninja taunt Hinata.

It was some Sound Ninjas. They were taunting Hinata about her eyes. Petty jealousy. Sasuke recognized it for what it was immediately. He wondered how she'd respond to it though. If someone had insulted his clan like that, he'd show no mercy.

He sits on the branch of a tree that was close to the training grounds and watches. Hinata had been able to disable his chakra networks with a ruthless efficiency. The last Uchiha found that he was interested to see how she would fare in a fight where her opponents knew she was coming.

"If you aren't afraid of my eyes, why are you attacking with me with nine of your friends?" Hinata asks.

Sasuke smirks. It was a fair point. His eyes narrow when he saw one of them must have sneak attacked her and slashed her shoulder with a kunai. It was bleeding.

Now he knew where Aoda had smelled blood. He felt his Sharingan activate in agitation. Still he doesn't reveal himself. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Shut your damn mouth! Cocky bitch!" He says and lunges at her.

Hinata ducks and grabs the man's hand, slamming him onto the ground. Another Sound ninja took the opportunity to rush her while her back was turned. Hinata manages to throw him off her back.

She whirls around to face the others, her hands raised in the traditional form of the _Gentle Fist_ Style. Sasuke smirks, it seemed that name was rather misleading.

 _Graceful. Swift. Ruthless._ That was how he summed up her technique. It was over in a matter of minutes. He watches her to see what she would do next.

"Serves the idiots right." He mutters.

If they had started that with him, he would have just left them there until someone else found them. Almost anyone in the Sound would have done the same or killed them. It was survival of the fittest in Orochimaru's village.

"So the kitten has claws after all." He muses.

Of course this was Hinata. Not only did she not kill the bastards, she actually started rendering physical aide. It seemed that Hinata could use the Mystical Palm Technique. Interesting.

That technique took great chakra control to use. If you used too much or too little chakra, the results could prove disastrous. That was why only a handful of Leaf ninjas could pull it off. The fact that Hinata was capable of it, meant her chakra control was relatively on par, maybe even superior to Sakura's.

"But she's still a kitten." He says, rolling his eyes at the display of mercy.

He jumps down from the tree and approaches her. He could tell when Hinata sensed him. Her back tensed up. Sasuke was pretty sure at this point, she wouldn't recognize his chakra signature. But she knew someone was behind her and turned around to face him. Her posture relaxed considerably when she realized it was him.

"Your mercy is going to be the death of you one day. Let me see your shoulder." He says.

"Mercy isn't a weakness." She tells him and allows Sasuke to see her shoulder.

Sasuke snorts at that declaration. It wasn't like him. Snorting was normally beneath his dignity. But it was such a silly statement.

It was the kind of thing that you heard a hero say in a fairytale. This was the real world. Happily ever after didn't exist. If you showed mercy, you would likely die for making that mistake.

His attention turns from her declaration to her injury. He was far from a medic. But he used a minor water jutsu to clean it and yanked off one of his long white sleeves. Sasuke wraps it around her shoulder in a makeshift bandage.

"It'll work until you have a real medic look at you. It's bleeding fairly heavily. Aoda smelled your blood." He informs her.

"Aoda?" She asks in confusion.

"My Snake Summon. Orochimaru taught me how to do it today." Sasuke clarifies.

"He taught you that in ONE DAY?" She asks in disbelief.

"I'm a fast learner. You came here to get stronger. You will definitely get stronger." He assures her and leads her to the medical lab.

"She's injured. Kunai to the shoulder." Sasuke states simply and the medic walks over to Hinata.

Thankfully, it wasn't Kabuto. Sasuke still didn't trust the other Sound Villagers as far as he could throw them. But at least he didn't have to worry about this medic feeling Hinata up. She was a woman.

"It's fairly deep. But nothing we can't fix." She assures Hinata.

"Thank you." She offers with a small smile.

"Hinata. I'll see you later. I have to get back to my training." Sasuke says and flits off.

Orochimaru was waiting for him. Sasuke felt irritated. That sly smirk. That bastard was going to say something stupid. He just knew it. Yeah, he was soon proven right.

"It's touching, really. That you would take time out of your training to attend to her injury and take her to a medic. That's quite a touching gesture considering you claim not to want her." He states.

"She has the Byakugan. Hinata could prove useful later down the line. It means nothing. You'll just have get your rocks off somewhere else."

Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He saw the way that Orochimaru's eyes followed him. The Sanin was obsessed with him for more reasons than just his Sharingan. It was repulsive.

Sasuke was aware there were men that desired other men. He honestly couldn't give a damn less. That didn't bother him in the slightest. But if Orochimaru thought for one second he was going to touch him or watch him during sex, he'd kill the pervert with a Chidori straight through his heart faster than he could blink.

"So defensive." Orochimaru says with a chuckle.

"And you are being annoying." Sasuke snaps.

"Well I think that is enough training for today. You did well." Orochimaru says and heads off.

Meanwhile Hinata heads back to her room after being patched up. She sits on her bed and sighs. Well it was going better than expected. Orochimaru had allowed her into the Sound. Sasuke in his own way was concerned about her physical safety.

"It's a start." She mutters to herself.

She hadn't expected that. But not wanting her hurt was different than actually trusting her. She had to get him to open up. The bluenette just wasn't sure how to get him to do so.

Later that night, Sasuke headed to his room. His room was frankly identical to Hinata's. He'd been living there for years, but saw no need to make it more…homelike.

This wasn't his home. It was just where he was staying until he got strong enough to beat Itachi. It suited his needs fine.

He settles in for the night and soon falls asleep. Sasuke had trained his body to turn on and off immediately for everything and that included sleep. You had to take advantage of the peace and quiet while you could.

 _Sasuke was a kid again. If he had to guess, he was about five. He was in the kitchen and watching his mother bake chocolate chip cookies. He liked those ones the best!_

 _"Sasuke, can you get some more chocolate chips for me out of the bottom cupboard?" His mother asked him smiling, as she stirs the batter._

 _"Okay!" He says and reaches down._

 _He searches through the cupboard until he found the chips buried in the back. Ah ha! He found them. He blinks…suddenly he felt wet._

 _Sasuke looks up and stares in horror. A kunai had been thrust right into his mother's heart and her blood was flowing onto him. Itachi was standing behind her. Her eyes were lifeless._

 _"ITACHI! WHY?!" Sasuke screams at him._

 _"To test my limits." Itachi says._

Hinata heard someone yelling. She recognized Sasuke's voice. She heads to his room. She blinks when she saw Sasuke tossing and turning on his bed. There were actual silent tears running down his face, yet he still didn't wake. He must have been in the grip of a horrible nightmare.

"Sasuke, it's okay. It's just a nightmare." Hinata, says getting on the bed, and wiping away his tears.

Sasuke stiffens at her touch. He clearly felt it or maybe it was just a reaction to the dream he had. Hinata lets out a squeak when he grabs her in his sleep and holds her tightly against him, desperately.

"Mother. Wake up! We can get you help. We'll get you to a doctor. It will be alright! Please don't die! FATHER! SOMEONE HELP!" He cries out in his sleep.

She winces. It didn't take a genius to realize what he was dreaming about. It was unnerving. During the day, he seemed like a mountain. He couldn't be moved. But apparently at night, it was a different story. She could see the remains of Sasuke's innocence that had been ripped away from him far too soon.

His hold was strong and tight. She wasn't going to get out of it without waking him up. Hinata caressed his cheek and tried to soothe him.

"It's alright. It's just a dream." She whispered into his ear.

 _Lilacs. Why did he smell lilacs? Slowly, but surely the gruesome scene faded away. It vanished and was replaced by one of the clan gardens. The woman who owned it loved lilacs. Sasuke sinks to his knees in relief and soon passes out._

He didn't know it at the time. But his dream had shifted because of Hinata's scent. It was a subconscious priming.

Hinata sighs in relief when she saw Sasuke's body relax. His hold loosened, but his arms were still wrapped around her. The bluenette decided to just go with it. She didn't want to wake him now that he was sleeping peacefully. She thought she heard him mutter something about lilacs but she wasn't sure.

"Mmm." Sasuke muttered in the morning as he slowly crossed the line from the land of dreams into the real world.

He didn't know why he was so comfortable. He could smell lilacs around him. His pillow was softer than usual and warmer. Squishy even. That's weird, his pillow was definitely moving up and down at a steady subtle pace. Pillows didn't move! What was going on?

"Hinata?" He asks and blushes scarlet when he realized why his "pillow" was suddenly so much more comfortable, his head was laying on breasts!

Thankfully, she was still asleep and she was clearly dressed. He wondered how she had managed to sneak into his room without waking him. Had she been aware of their suggestive position or had they changed positions after she fell asleep?

Idly he mused that this was the most intimate contact he'd had with the opposite sex. Of course it had happened when he was asleep. Sasuke shakes his head and tries to gentle stir her awake. He should have taken into account she was a ninja and ninjas had killer instincts.

"Umpf!" He says and feels himself being grabbed and thrown underneath her.

It was clear she was still half awake. But her reflexes were definitely fully functional. Her hand was on his throat.

"Who are you?" She demands to know.

"Hinata, it's me." Sasuke tells her and after a few rather tense seconds, he saw a flash of recognition in those beautiful lavender orbs, and felt her hand loosen.

"Sorry, Sasuke. You startled me." She mumbles and blushes.

"Yeah. I know the feeling. What were you doing in my bed?" He asks and thinks, _And why were you acting as my sexy pillow?_

"Oh. I heard you yelling last night. I came in to make sure you were alright. You were having a nightmare. You grabbed onto me and I didn't want to wake you once you calmed down. So I figured it was probably better just to stay still." She rattles off hastily and Sasuke could tell she was just as embarrassed by the situation as he was.

It didn't sound like she knew how…personal he had gotten in his sleep. If she did, he imagined she likely would have fainted by now. She was stronger now and had lost the stutter, but she was still Hinata.

She was still the girl that actually tried to heal her enemies after battle and apparently tried to soothe away another person's nightmares. So… _innocent._ Truly, he had no idea how such a person could be a ninja. She was far too tended hearted for such an occupation.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Sasuke warns her.

"I won't tell anyone. Sasuke, it's normal. Everyone has nightmares. I'd be more worried if you didn't have nightmares after everything you've been through. It doesn't make you weak. Just human." She murmurs.

"Thank you. You should go back to your room. It's still early. If Orochimaru finds out you were sleeping in my room, it won't end well. I'm going to go train." Sasuke says and leaves.

"Alright." Hinata says and she heads back to her room.

He had wanted to kiss her. For some reason, God help him…he wanted to kiss her. Sasuke figured it was best to get out of there before he did anything stupid.

"If Itachi had seen me last night or this morning, he'd be laughing his ass off." Sasuke growls and takes his frustration out of a tree, one strike and it was smashed to pieces.

He couldn't figure out why he had the impulse to kiss her. Was it out of gratitude for keeping his secret? The fact she didn't judge him? He'd been so fucking weak in front of her.

God only knows what she had heard him call out in his sleep. What kind of ninja let nightmares get the better of him?! If he was going to kill Itachi, he had to get stronger. That meant emotionally, just as much as physically.

"I don't have time for a crush." He says and rubs hand, which he had bruised on the tree.

He didn't have time for this. Whatever it was. Was it a crush? Was he just latching onto the closest thing he had to family? Whatever it was it was going to get fucking annoying and fast.

Sasuke had never really thought about it, except in the abstract. He knew that he was going to kill Itachi and restore his clan. Obviously at some point that meant a wife. He knew the basics of what "clan restoration" would entail. Sasuke just hadn't really thought about what type of person he wanted his wife to be much.

"It doesn't matter. She is in love with Naruto anyway." He mutters.

He wanted someone who was strong. That was a given. She'd have to be another ninja or at least a former ninja. Good with children was obviously a must. Intelligent and not loud. He wouldn't be able to tolerate being married to an airhead. Sasuke really hated loud. That was part of the reason that he and Naruto fought like cats and dogs. He didn't want he to be mute, but he didn't want to marry a banshee.

She'd have to be reasonably attractive. Sasuke wasn't shallow. But he was smart enough to realize clan restoration would be a lot easier if he didn't think of his wife as ugly. Looks were a secondary consideration, but still a consideration.

Sasuke did not view this as an unreasonable list of criteria for selecting a wife. But all the girls in the Leaf annoyed him. Well most of them did. Hinata had been so quiet that she hadn't been on his radar. Until now.

He summons Aoda. Sasuke decided it was still early. He could "bond" with the giant serpent. Aoda would be more useful, if he knew what to expect from the massive snake.

"Master Sasuke! Good morning. How may I help you?" He says good naturedly.

"Show me what you can do." Sasuke says.

"Alright. Oh and why do you smell like flowers today?" Aoda asks curiously as he slams his mighty tail against some trees, breaking them in half.

"Nevermind that!" Sasuke snaps.

"Did you mate with a female? Female humans sometimes smell like flowers." He continues.

"Less talking…more training." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Aoda says and Sasuke was suddenly grateful that Aoda was apparently a rather obedient snake.

The last thing he needed right now was to be reminded of Hinata. He had to FOCUS. He had to get stronger and kill Itachi. That was his goal and he wasn't going to let himself be distracted by anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. If you have any Sound Ninja you'd like to see get a role in this story, let me know in private message or review. That or OC's if you think that would spice it up. Lol it's not very realistic to only have it be Hinata, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru running around. (And those ten random ninjas that Hinata had that scuffle with lol.) Anyway, I'm very happy that a more confident Hinata has been so well received. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Apparently Burmese pythons can lay 100 eggs in one clutch and some other snakes only lay 25 (but might have two clutches a year.) So let's just go on the assumption that Summon Snakes also could have lots of hatchlings lol. Oh and does anyone know if Sasuke is a Sensor Type? I went with no but wasn't able to find out if that was cannon or not.

Chapter Three

Hinata quickly changes. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep after that. She had slept with Sasuke Uchiha! Alright, it had been an innocent way. But still it still counted in her mind.

That was the first time that she had shared a bed with a man. She thought that was a rather big milestone in her life. The Hyuga Heiress had always imagined waking up in a man's arms, but the one she had pictured had hair like gold and eyes bluer than the sky. Instead she woke up in the arms of a man with hair the color of a raven's feather and eyes blacker than a starless night.

"Maybe a walk around the village will help." She mutters to herself, figuring it'd probably be a good idea to familiarize herself with the layout anyway.

It was hard to miss the massive snake's head towering over the trees of the surrounding forest. Sasuke hadn't been kidding when he said he could summon a snake. She didn't think that he meant one the size of the Hokage Mountain!

"Impressive, isn't he?" She hears someone say and literally almost jumps out of her skin at being snuck up on like that.

"Yes." She squeaks once her heart finally stopped pounding so hard that she was worried for a moment it might burst.

"He's going to be my vessel. He doesn't have long before he gives himself to me. It would be a shame if he spent his final months, without knowing the warmth of…companionship and for his clan to die along with him and Itachi." Orochimaru says.

Hinata wanted to scream at Orochimaru for that. Sasuke WASN'T going to be his vessel. He was going HOME. He wasn't going to die before his 20th birthday and if Sasuke wanted, she was pretty sure that he would end up having lots of mini Uchihas running around in a relatively short amount of time. He'd always been popular with the girls of the Leaf Village.

"You don't know him at all." She says.

"What an interesting statement coming from someone such as yourself. I have always made sure to observe the Leaf Village closely. Sasuke has been of interest to me for quite awhile. So I had him followed. The two of you have scarcely interacted before you joined us. I find it amusing that you believe you know him better than I do. He's lived here for years. There's very little about my vessel that I am unaware of." The Sanin states.

"I meant no offense. Only that Sasuke has never seemed interested in girls before. I doubt he'd want me that way." She says in a timid, shy voice…presenting herself as the absolute picture of meekness.

It was an act that had worked many times before. Apparently, Orochimaru was not immune to the ego boost anymore than her father was. He seems to take her words at fact value. After all, none of it was a lie. It just hadn't been what she was thinking about at the time.

"I think you sell yourself short my dear. Did you know that the Sharingan has a lesser known…adaptation. One that isn't associated with combat?" He offers.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Anger and fear are the most common triggers of involuntary activation. But desire also can cause a Sharingan to activate. He wants you." The Sanin informs her.

"And it would please you if we were to…find comfort in each other's arms?" Hinata asks.

"Very much so. I have no real desire to see his clan die out. But he will be my vessel. This way, his clan can continue and I get my vessel. Think of what the child will capable of in just a few short years. You could easily wrest control of your clan from Hiashi." He continues.

Hinata was a quiet and gentle person. But she wanted so much to just start screaming at Orochimaru. After the Seduction Tactics training, she knew enough to realize what was going on in that sick pervert's mind and she wanted to hit him for it.

Hinata had accepted this mission at first because it was an honor to be chosen by the Hokage for such an important one and for Naruto's sake. She might no longer be in love with him, but she still cared about him. Now it was different. Sasuke was different than she expected.

"I think he's more focused on killing his brother than anything else. Was there anything that you wanted to teach me today?" Hinata offers tactfully.

"Perhaps how to use a sword. It would be good for building upper body strength and your family's technique does depend heavily on the strength of your arms." He states.

She had expected him to be sadistic or unfeeling. Hinata knew enough about the Sound Village to realize that was the most likely outcome. He'd been worried about her. So sadism seemed unlikely. He definitely wasn't unfeeling. He just hid his feelings well, unless he was sleeping.

"I've never used a sword before." She mumbles softly.

Idly, she felt some anger prickle at the back of her mind. Why hadn't the Leaf done something sooner? As far as she could tell after the massacre, they had just left him on his own. Just like they did with Naruto. But at least Naruto hadn't come home to the sight of his parents' dead corpses.

"There is a first time for everything. Sasuke hadn't either when he first came here and he took to it quickly. SASUKE!" He calls out.

It was bad enough to leave any child alone, but to just ignore one who had gone through the level of trauma that Sasuke had? At best it was utter incompetence and at worst it was outright cruelty. There were likely some valid reasons why Sasuke had left the Leaf, seemingly without a second thought.

That didn't mean that he was better off in the Sound though. She'd find a way to bring him home. Then maybe that little boy that she saw last night, could finally heal.

"Aoda, return home." Sasuke instructs the giant snake, when he heard Orochimaru call out for him.

He wondered what home was for the snake. Summons surely had to be summoned from somewhere. The youngest Uchiha decides to explore that thought another day, as he walks over to Orochimaru and Hinata.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I thought it best if Hinata learned how to wield a sword. You will teach her. She is a beginner, so your level of mastery is sufficient to instruct her for now." He states.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at Orochimaru. He saw that as the thinly veiled taunt that it was. His level of mastery?! Orochimaru was clearly saying that he viewed himself as the superior swordsmen. He was trying to goad Sasuke.

He was also fairly certain that Orochimaru hadn't just been talking about metallic swords when he mentioning Hinata wielding swords. He hoped that she was still naïve enough not to see through that innuendo. After Itachi was dead, he was going to snap the snake's neck.

"Fine." Sasuke says and turns to head off to the weapon's storage area to find her a training sword.

"No. I think it would be best for her to practice with yours." Orochimaru says.

"Are you out of your mind? It's way too big for her." Sasuke snaps in irritation.

He'd already shared a bed with her. A sword could be a very personal thing. Kunais were…generic. They lacked any sort of emotional attachment. They were common and easily replaced because they were mass produced in most cases. But a sword, that took time to forge.

A sword was personal. His sword was practically an extension of himself at this point. Sharing it felt too personal, perhaps even more so than sharing a bed had been.

"She's a smart girl. I imagine she'll be able to wield your large sword rather well, once she's had some practice." Orochimaru offers.

Oh that was it. Sasuke's eyes flashed red. He didn't like being mocked. Orochimaru was definitely mocking him AND Hinata now. He was going to suffer for that one.

Hinata was amazed and a little terrified at the sudden transformation. Last night, Sasuke had been a sad, lonely, and frightened child in his dreams. Today, he had the eyes of a killer. It was hard to reconcile the fact that this man was the same person he'd been last night.

"She's smarter than you. At least she knows when to shut up." Sasuke growls and walks over to Hinata.

"Tsk. Tsk. Really, Hinata perhaps you can teach Sasuke some manners while he teaches you how to use a sword." Orochimaru continues.

Hinata could feel the killer intent radiating from Sasuke. Thankfully, it was directed at Orochimaru and not her. But still, Orochimaru was definitely pushing his luck. Legendary Sannin he might be, but she was pretty sure Sasuke's fury would compensate for his relative lack of experience compared to the ashen skinned man.

"Ignore him." Sasuke mutters as he gets behind Hinata and places the sword in her hands.

Hinata shivers. She could feel the warmth of his breath and body against her own. Sasuke's hands easily dwarfed her own. For some reason, that excited her.

She blamed Orochimaru's suggestive comments and the fact she had slept in the same bed with him. There was no getting around the fact that Sasuke was very attractive. Before he had left the Leaf, he had been very cute. He'd been the boy that most of the girls had a crush on.

Now a few years later, he was a man. She wasn't blind. There was no denying there was a certain elegant ruthless sensuality about him. Hinata could easily imagine him turning into a black panther or something.

"Hold it like this." He told her.

"Okay." She says and grips it like he instructed.

"Good. That's a solid grip. Now swing it." Sasuke continues.

They spent the rest of the day training. Sasuke privately admitted that her form was excellent for a first time swordsmen (err woman.) Obviously it needed to be refined more.

What concerned him was her hesitation. She lacked a killer instinct. That would get her killed. He was disturbed that this thought bothered him.

"Ahh!" She cries out in pain towards the end, when her legs decided to give out underneath her.

Sasuke catches her. He was grateful that Orochimaru had left awhile ago. He didn't need that pervert getting anymore twisted ideas in his head.

"The first day is the toughest. Those muscles likely aren't used to being strained like that. Follow me." He says and flits off.

Hinata somehow manages to follow him. She noticed that he seemed found a cave that was well camouflaged by the foliage. Sasuke pulls back a curtain of moss and gestures for he to go inside. Hinata does. It looked like Sasuke had been using this place for awhile.

"Sit." He tells her.

The Hyuga Heiress decides it was best not to argue with Sasuke. She sits down and he sits on his knees behind her. She could sense he was hesitating about something. She just wasn't sure what until she felt his hands slide her jacket off and then slip underneath her shirt and onto her back.

"You helped me last night. You didn't have to. I'm returning the favor. I've watched Kabuto and sometimes he applies massage to help with overexertion from training. The jacket was too bulky and was in the way. I'm not…Kabuto." He tells her.

"What do you mean you aren't Kabuto?" She asks curiously.

"I mean I'm not looking for an excuse to cop a feel." He says in irritation, though she felt it was directed at Kabuto and not at her.

"Oh. I know that." She says.

"Good." Sasuke says and glides his hands over her back.

 _Soft._ Her skin was so soft. He could feel muscles underneath it, if he exerted enough pressure. She was soft, but she wasn't weak. Her skin felt like satin. Did all girls feel this way?

"Sasuke, your hands." Hinata murmurs.

"What about them?" He asks as he continues the massage.

"Their…rough." She observes.

"Am I hurting you?" Sasuke replies.

"No. It feels good. But your hands feel almost like warm sandpaper." She finishes lamely.

"Warm sandpaper feels good? That makes no sense. It's from using my Chidori so much. The lightning exposure. It's not painful to me and it doesn't have a negative impact on my health. It's no more different than developing a callus." He explains.

"Oh good." Hinata says.

"Yeah." He agrees and focuses on her shoulders.

Hinata lets out soft sighs of pleasure and leans back into his surprisingly gentle touch. There was a certain erotic quality to it. The contrast between the rough texture of his hands and the gentle nature of the touch itself. It was soothing, yet stimulating at the same time.

"Better?" He asks.

"Better." She says and blinks when he stands up and heads towards the exit of the cave.

"Where are you going?" She asks in confusion.

"To train." He answers.

"Sasuke, it's midnight." She says.

"Doesn't matter." He tells her and flits off.

He needed to get away from her. She was a distraction. Sasuke couldn't afford distractions now. If things were different maybe, he would have explored whatever it was that drew him to her like a fucking moth to a flame. But they weren't. Itachi had to die. That was the only thing that mattered right now.

Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she had soft skin. Yes, she smelled nice. Yes, her breasts made great pillows.

No, he wasn't going to be stupid. If he was a normal 17 year old boy, if the massacre never happened…maybe he could have explored this attraction to her. But not right now.

"Maybe, I can convince her to return to the Leaf. She hasn't been gone that long. They might not have noticed her absence yet." He mutters.

Besides, he had to remind himself she was in love with Naruto. She was kind to everyone. The fact that she had comforted him during the night, meant nothing. The girl had healed the men who attacked her for no reason other than petty jealous. It meant nothing.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Hinata frowns. Sasuke burned hot and cold it seemed. One minute he was giving her a massage and the next he had bolted. She felt like she had startled a horse or something. It made no sense. She'd pushed him too far somehow.

"Well at least I'm getting a reaction. That has to mean something, right?" She asks.

Back in the Leaf Village, Naruto was pummeling some training posts. He missed the bastard. Training with Sakura just wasn't the same. He couldn't fight with her like he could Sasuke.

It might be stupid, but he always felt guilty hitting a girl…even if it was just during training. He knew he was a ninja. Such chivalry was a good way to get himself killed on the battlefield, but it was just how he was wired.

"Naruto, you are going to run out of posts." Sakura points out.

"Yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating. Knowing that Hinata is there with him and we can't help her. God only knows what sort of stuff goes on at the Sound and the bastard has a temper. Hinata shouldn't be there. She'll get hurt!" He says.

"Naruto, Hinata is a very capable ninja. She's a Jonin. Yes, she's less aggressive than most. But you should respect her capabilities more. The Hokage would not have assigned he to this mission, if she didn't believe Hinata could handle it." Kakashi chides him good naturedly.

"Yeah! I know Hinata is strong. But Sasuke's such a bastard. He'll tear her to shreds. He didn't mind knocking Sakura out and she was his teammate! He's not going to go easy on her." Naruto protests.

"She's pretending to join them willingly. He has no reason to attack her. All we can do is wait. If you charge in, you will blow her cover. If you blow her cover, she will be in great danger." The silver haired ninja warns him.

"He's right, Naruto. I don't like it either. But right now it's out of our hands." Sakura says with a sigh.

 _"Don't go! I'll scream! Take me with you!" Sakura remembered desperately threatening and pleading with Sasuke that night._

 _"Thank you." He muttered, suddenly behind her in a flash._

 _Before Sakura could ask what he meant by that, she felt a sharp strike to the back of her neck. She lost consciousness. When she woke in the morning, Sasuke was gone._

 _She had tried to stop him. She'd done everything she could. But it wasn't enough. She'd never be enough for him. If he loved her, he would have stayed. Why couldn't he have stayed?_

 _That was the day, that reality set in. Revenge mattered more than anything else to Sasuke. She'd never really stood a chance and that truth stung like a thousand poisonous needles, but it couldn't be denied._

"Hopefully, she has better luck than we did." Sakura says with a sad sigh.

Back in the Sand Village, Sasuke summons Aoda. He needed SOMEONE to talk to. He just had the misfortune of being in a village where almost everyone was insane. There were only two other sane beings in this entire village, besides himself. Hinata and possibly the snake. So he went with the snake.

"Hello. Master Sasuke. How can I help you?" He asks.

"Talk. About anything. I don't care about what. I need a distraction." He mutters.

"Alright. I come from a large family?" He offers.

"Summons have families?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Well it varies based on the species, but yes. For example, in the clutch I was born with, there were 99 others. I am the 32nd oldest. I have 50 sisters and 49 brothers." He answers.

Sasuke blinks. He was trying to kill Itachi. He couldn't imagine having 49 Itachis running around. Poor snake.

"I know humans have fewer hatchlings. But your hatchlings have higher survival rates." He continues.

"Yeah…are you close to them?" He asks.

"I see my siblings occasionally. Most have established their own territories in Summonland and are too busy maintaining it to really socialize much. I still see my father and mother fairly regularly though." He adds as an afterthought.

"Your mother and father…are they married? Do Summons get married? What is Summonland?" He asks.

"Summonland is where we Summons live when we are not summoned. Yes, they are. Yes, some summons do. Many ninjas regard us as dumb animals to be used as tools. But we have a very complex society!" He says.

Sasuke nods at this. He listens to Aoda describe Summonland in detail. The giant serpent seemed proud of his home.

He got the impression the snake was just happy to have someone who was listening to him. Sasuke needed a distraction. Aoda was more than willing to provide one. It worked out rather nicely.

A few weeks pass. Hinata had to admit she was getting a bit frustrated. After the massage, Sasuke had decided to play a grownup version of _Hide and Seek._ He'd "hide" and she'd try to seek him out.

She knew that he wasn't actually afraid of her. But you could be forgiven if you got that impression. Whenever she got close to him, he'd find some reason to leave. If she didn't know better, Hinata would think Sasuke was mad at her. But she did. She recalled Orochimaru's words.

 _"I think you sell yourself short my dear. Did you know that the Sharingan has a lesser known…adaptation. One that isn't associated with combat?"_ Orochimaru had said.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Hinata remembered asking.

 _"Anger and fear are the most common triggers of involuntary activation. But desire also can cause a Sharingan to activate. He wants you."_ The twisted man had told her.

She felt like a stalker. But Sasuke didn't really leave her much of a choice. She followed him everywhere.

Thankfully, Sasuke wasn't a Sensory Type and she was good at suppressing her chakra. So she was able to learn more about his habits.

Sasuke got up very early, she noticed. She didn't think this was because he was a natural early riser. He seemed more irritable than usual in the mornings.

This seemed to be more out of necessity than choice. It looked like he went out of his way to avoid the other Sound Ninjas. She didn't think this was out of fear so much as contempt for them.

"He should be coming soon." She mutters to herself as she gets in the hot water of the baths.

Sasuke always bathed early in the mornings and late at night before bed. Hinata's personal theory on this was that the hot water woke him up and he didn't like to go to bed covered in the grime that training produced. (She definitely couldn't blame him on that last part.)

He heads into the bathhouse. It was early. Six in the morning to be exact. So he figured like every other day before, he'd have the baths to himself. He blinks when he found out that wasn't the case.

"Hinata?" He asks.

"Morning." She says.

' He'd been doing his best to avoid her the past few weeks. Sasuke was good at rationalizing. By this now, he had ALMOST convinced himself that he could ignore whatever it was he felt for Hinata.

She was sane. She was kind. Two things that were in short supply in the Sound Village.

Of course he had wanted to reach out to her. Hinata was also beautiful. He could pawn this all down to a case of hormones and being his basic humanity craving a bond built on something other than hatred. He could ignore both. He had to.

"You're up early." He observes.

Of course naturally, Hinata unwittingly just ruined all that hard work. She was wearing only a fluffy white towel. That towel was large enough to preserve her modesty. But he was a teenage boy, it displayed more than enough to let his imagination run wild.

"I thought it might be a good idea to start getting up earlier." She answers.

A slender neck, creamy shoulders, the fabric clung to her ample bosom seductively, her curves were outlined nicely too, and he could see some of her lovely long legs. They were bent in such a way that some of them stuck out of the water. Yeah, Sasuke's hormones just told his mind to go fuck himself. He felt his eyes bleed red.

"Why is that?" He asks.

 _Desire._ Had Orochimaru been telling her the truth about the Sharingan or had he just made that up? He clearly had an interest in "matchmaking." It was entirely plausible he'd lie about something like that. But those ruby red orbs told her it wasn't a lie. He was attracted to her, at least physically.

It felt good to be noticed. Sasuke definitely was noticing her. To his credit, at least his gaze didn't linger too long anywhere inappropriate. But he had definitely looked, at least a little.

"Kabuto likes to sleep in." She answers.

Instantly, Sasuke was at her side. Apparently, that was the magic word. _Kabuto_ definitely got a reaction.

"Did he hurt you? Did he try something?" He asks.

"He didn't. No. Not really. I just don't like the way he looks at me." She says.

It was the truth. She didn't like the way Kabuto looked at her. She wasn't seriously concerned for her safety though. If he tried something, she'd lock up his chakra points.

Sasuke seemed to have a genuine concern for her safety. So if acting a little scared, made him stop avoiding her…she'd do it. Hinata felt guilty about it. But a part of her was happy to be noticed. Happy he _cared_ and wanted to protect her. Even if she didn't need the protection, it was the thought that counted.

"Hinata, you should go. You've gotten a lot stronger. You can take over your clan now. Don't stay here." He tells her.

"I'm not strong enough. Not yet." She replies.

"Dammit! Hinata, GO. You don't belong here!" He growls.

"Neither do you!" She snaps at him.

"If you stay, they'll try to hurt you. I know you aren't stupid. I know that you know why he looks at you that way. You're strong. But you have to sleep sometime and he could always try to drug you." Sasuke says.

"I'm not leaving until I've accomplished my mission." She tells him.

"You're strong enough now." The youngest Uchiha states.

"No. Not yet, I'm not. But I won't fail." She tells him and she meant it, one way or another she was going to bring him back to the Leaf Village.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mission

 **Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews. It's really great to see such a positive response to a more assertive Hinata .

 **Chapter Notation:** Bringing in Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. I know it's not cannon for them to know Sasuke so early, but neither is the pairing lol. A reviewer suggested I put in a waterfall scene and I did.

 **Limeish** : I'm not really sure this qualifies as a lime. But it is a long kissing scene. So I guess I'll put the warnings.

 **Warning:** It gets dramatic in this chapter towards the end, don't worry they will kiss and make up later. I only do happy endings :P.

Chapter Four

Well that hadn't gone as she planned. Hinata wasn't really sure what she had been hoping to happen in that bathhouse. But it hadn't happened.

On the plus side, at least now she knew that Sasuke was attracted to her. Well that's assuming she believed Orochimaru about the Sharingan. She wasn't sure she did. He was hardly a trustworthy person.

"You bathed with him?!" She hears a girl yell at her, as she walks out of the bathhouse.

Sasuke had left a few minutes before. Which was probably a good thing. The red head was apparently in the mood to cause a scene and shatter some eardrums.

"It's a public bath." She says.

"Yes! But he never baths with anyone!" Karin informs Hinata and the bluenette fought back the urge to point out that she was already aware of this.

"I decided to take a bath and he was already there. Sasuke wanted to look at my injury from training I received the other day and it just made more sense to bathe together than to wait." She replies.

"That's…not like him. Must be because you're a Hyuga. I guess you are like his cousin or…something." The other woman muses and seems to be trying to figure out how Hinata and Sasuke were related.

"Mhm." Hinata says and nods her head.

They weren't cousins. Well maybe like fifth cousins ten times removed or tenth cousins that were five times removed. She wasn't sure exactly.

Hinata just knew it must have been a rather thin blood tie. Otherwise surely her father would have taken Sasuke in after the massacre. Besides, she didn't really consider Sasuke to be family. It definitely wouldn't have been appropriate to have enjoyed that massage as much as she had, if she did.

"Sorry, I snapped at you. I just really like him and he doesn't give anyone the time of day. Of course he'd be worried about his cousin's training injury." She says with a smile.

Hinata rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. If the girl wanted to go with the "cousin" label, let her. At least she wouldn't have to deal with her jealousy.

"Yes. I'm Hinata." She introduces herself.

"Karin." The other woman replies.

"It was nice to meet you Karin. But I think I should probably go get something to eat. Lord Orochimaru likes me to start my training early and it's never a good idea to train without having breakfast first!" She says with a smile and darts off.

Sasuke sighs. He watches as Suigetsu tries to taunt Jugo into a fight. Jugo was a gentle giant, most the time. Orochimaru had taken to assigning Sasuke to train with the orange haired man.

For some reason, Jugo viewed Sasuke as like Kimimaro's reincarnation or something. The white haired man had been the only one who could soothe the savage beast that was Jugo's other, more homicidal personality. Well until Sasuke. Kimimaro was dead now. Sasuke was his replacement in a morbid way.

"You're being even more quiet than usual today. That means you've finally decided to become a mime." Suigetsu says to Sasuke.

"You are annoying." He states flatly.

Jugo watches them. Suigetsu did like to poke at Sasuke once or twice a day. But the animal lover knew that the white haired shark toothed man wasn't suicidal. He would only push Sasuke so far before he backed off. Survival instincts would inevitably kick in at some point.

"No. You've been like this ever since that chick with the eyes showed up. You two get into a fight or something?" He asks.

"No and her name is Hinata." Sasuke says and fights hard to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Uh huh. You are afraid that Orochimaru is going to ditch you for a prettier vessel. That must be it." The white haired man says.

"You really are such an idiot." Sasuke says and unsheathes his sword.

"Now you're talking!" Suigetsu says and he rushes at Sasuke with his own blade.

Orochimaru watches the training. Sasuke's physical progress was coming along better than he ever dreamed. He'd be his most powerful vessel yet, by far.

"It is a bit disappointing that so far nothing has come of his Sharingan activation." He muses to himself.

The possibilities were endless. The child could have the Sharingan, the Byakugan, both, or perhaps even a new bloodline. He had half a mind to attempt drugging them with aphrodisiacs to give nature a little push. But he knew better. Sasuke was too cautious to allow himself to be drugged. It seemed that he must have warned Hinata not to accept food or drinks offered to her by anyone else. The Hyuga girl also seemed too cautious for such a thing to happen. It was a pity. Things would have been much easier if that wasn't the case.

"Well there is always artificial insemination." He says.

That would also prove difficult. Sasuke while he appeared to have almost no interest in the opposite sex, save for Hinata…would be very reluctant to give a sperm sample. He knew very well what that could be used for. Orochimaru supposed he could try to assure Sasuke that it was only to test his reproductive health. But he wasn't entirely certain the youngest Uchiha would buy that explanation.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Tsunade sighs. She greets Kurenai when the other woman heads into her office. The Hokage was feeling anxious. Hinata was such a sweet girl. She had thrown her into the viper's pit and not given her any anti-venom, metaphorically. Had she done the right thing? Would Hinata even make it out of this situation alive?

"So what did you tell her?" Tsunade asks.

"I told her that Sasuke is the type of man who is smart enough to realize when someone is trying to seduce him. Subtlety is important. The trick is to let him THINK he's in control of the situation. Make him think he stumbled upon her and act embarrassed. Then go in for the kill." She answers cheerfully.

"That is brilliant." The Hokage admits.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." She says.

Later that night, Hinata heads to a waterfall that was close to the Sound. She knew that Sasuke frequented it. Aoda seemed rather fond of going fishing there and for whatever reason, it seemed like most of the Sound Village hadn't discovered it yet.

"I can do this." She mutters, remembering what her Sensei told her.

 _"Remember Hinata, there a few different types of men." Kurenai told her._

 _"Yes, Sensei?" She asked._

 _"There is the type of man who doesn't need to be seduced. He'll seduce you or will take any woman's attention. That's not Sasuke." She warned her._

 _"Um alright." Hinata agreed._

 _"There is the type of man who prefers the woman to chase him. That's…also clearly not Sasuke." She continued._

 _"Then what type is he?" She asked._

 _"He's too smart to fall for the standard tactics. Basically, you have to seduce him, but make him think that he is the one seducing you." Her Sensei answered her._

 _"How…do I do that?" Hinata inquired._

 _"The most traditional approach would be to have him "accidentally" walk in on you naked. Act flustered. Fall over. He'll catch you. If there's an attraction, he'll likely act on it." She told her._

 _" I d-on't think I can do that!" Hinata squeaked._

 _"Hinata, it's a mission. Think of it as acting. Besides, all of this is of course a last resort. It's possible you won't even need to use any of this." She reassured her._

 _"Yes, Sensei." Hinata said and she blushed at the very thought of being naked in front of a man, let alone one she barely knew._

 _Would it really come to that, she wondered. If she even attempted to seduce him, would he actually fall for it? She didn't think so._

 _What little she remembered of Sasuke told her that he generally ran away from affection, not towards it. She hoped and prayed it wouldn't come to that. So naturally, it did._

She strips and gets in the water. There were certain types of water jutsus that clothes just hindered. Sasuke was knowledgeable enough to realize this. It seemed more plausible than she had decided to go skinny dipping by the waterfall at midnight, when there were perfectly good baths in the Sound.

"Go have your fun, Aoda." Sasuke says, leading the snake to the waterfall.

There were fish at the bottom of it. Aoda liked to fish. So Sasuke brought him here once a week or so to let him. Anymore than that and Sasuke was positive that Aoda would just eat all the fish before they had a chance to spawn. The snake seemed to genuinely enjoy it and well it was the closest thing to _walking his pet dog_ that the Uchiha had ever done. He was getting used to this ritual. It was comforting in a way.

"Master Sasuke, there is someone else here." Aoda informs him.

That got Sasuke's attention. He looks around. Then he saw her. He saw ALL of her. He blinks.

He knew he shouldn't look. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the memorizing sight. Her body was covered nothing but moonlight and water. Water was swirling around her in elegant patterns, likely some sort of water chakra control exercise, but the visual effect was nothing short of stunning.

"Bad Master Sasuke. You shouldn't stare at her without her permission." Aoda admonishes him.

 **Warning Lime-ish Scene**

Her long midnight blue silky hair cascaded down to the tantalizing curve of her backside like waves in the very waterfall she was now standing in. Her eyes practically shimmered in the night. Her ample, firm breasts were crowned by perky pink nipples that to Sasuke resembled rosebuds. Her toned stomach spanned out into sensual curves and wide childbearing hips. Her legs were long and shapely.

"You're right." Sasuke admits, feeling guilty…but he still couldn't look away.

Honestly, the most he'd ever seen of a woman up close until this point had been Hinata in that towel. So maybe it was only natural that he looked where he damn well knew he shouldn't. Alright. She was beautiful EVERYWHERE.

"Of course I am. We should leave before she notices. You'll get smacked if she does." The giant serpent tells him.

Sasuke nods. He knew that he was pressing his luck. Standing next to a snake who was the size of a hospital was bound to draw her attention sooner than later. He didn't think that Hinata would hit him, but she'd be embarrassed.

He hears a squeaking sound. Ah fuck. She saw him. Sasuke blinks as she flails. Dammit! He dashes over to catch her and prevent her pretty little head from landing on one of the rocks.

"Hinata, I didn't mean to scare you or to spy on you." He says hastily.

"It's ok-ay. I know." She mumbles and she didn't need to fake her blush.

 _"He's too smart to fall for the standard tactics. Basically, you have to seduce him, but make him think that he is the one seducing you."_ She remembered her Sensei saying.

"Good. You alright?" He asks softly.

"I think so." She mumbles and makes a move to pretend that she was trying to get out of his arms, but in reality…she just wanted her lips closer to his.

"Good." He murmurs and looks down at her.

 _If there's an attraction, he'll likely act on it."_ Kurenai's words rang in her head and those ruby red eyes definitely said there was.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him. But the second her lips barely ghosted over his, well instinct took over. He kissed her.

 _Soft._ Her lips were soft like rose petals. _Warm._ They were warm like the comforting heat provided by a fireplace. _Cinnamon rolls?_ She tasted like cinnamon rolls.

"Nhh." She moans into the kiss and Sasuke decided to take full advantage of this, by deepening it.

Hinata shivers in his arms. If he didn't have such a firm hold on her, she was pretty sure that her legs would have buckled by now. Sasuke was really good at kissing.

"I guess I should give them their privacy. Must be human mating season." Aoda muses and disappears with a loud pop, though neither ninja noticed…they were far too distracted by each other.

Gentle at first. His lips brushed against hers in a sensual caress. But now that she had given him "permission" of sorts, he was growing bolder. His tongue seductively dancing along hers and exploring every corner of her mouth.

She brings one hand up to caress the side of his face. Sasuke didn't seem to mind this gesture. His eyes closed in contentment as he continued making love to her with his mouth. She squirms a bit when she feels desire begin to pool between her legs. How was it possible to have such a strong reaction from a kiss?

" _Make him think that he is the one seducing you."_ Kurenai had said, well that was easy because he WAS seducing her.

Chocolate covered cherries. That's what his kiss tasted like. His lips were softer than she expected but chapped. She figured this was from his lightning and fire affinity, he was constantly surrounded in heat. But she liked the subtle roughness created.

Speaking of subtle, Sasuke's hands had started to wandered. He was definitely caressing her back now and his left hand was drifting dangerously close to her backside. Currently, it was on her hip. For some reason, the way it was slowly dragging across there was incredibly suggestive, maybe even more so than if he had gone straight for her rear.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks after breaking the kiss.

She wasn't protesting. But that could be because he had surprised her. She felt rather…receptive in his arms. Still…he should probably ask before he got even more carried away.

"No." She answers honestly.

"Good because I really didn't want to." He admits and lays her down on one of the larger rocks gently.

He liked holding her, but he knew his arm would fall asleep soon. This was better. Sasuke recaptures her lips almost immediately and groaned in pleasure when she kissed him back. Hinata's kiss was gentle but seductive. It was relaxing and exciting like being caught in the first snowfall of the season or seeing the first flowers bloom in spring.

Sasuke held her hands firmly against the rock and continued to plunder her mouth. He reveled in the feeling of her body against his. So soft and warm, which oddly enough made him hard.

He was excited in a way he hadn't been before. He was like any other teenager, he'd experimented with self-gratification now and then. But they were a pale comparison for the real thing.

 **End of Limeish Scene**

"Sasuke. Someone's coming." Hinata says as she lightly pushes him away.

He stops and stills. He wasn't a Sensory Type but he did have damn good hearing. There was a slight rustling of the grass and whoever it was, it was coming towards them. Damn.

"Here." He says taking off his shirt and throwing it over her.

Sasuke was a taller than Hinata. So his shirt came to her thighs with ease. While not ideal, he figured it was better than making her run around naked or dress. If she took the time to dress, they might get caught.

Idly, he snorts at this thought. Get caught? They hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't like they were normal teenagers and sneaking out of the house at night to go makeout. They were fucking ninjas in a criminal village. Still, he didn't want Orochimaru to find out about whatever that had been. So he darts off with her.

"I'm telling you Lord Orochimaru, I saw Aoda here." Kabuto insists as they arrive only moments later at the waterfall.

"I do not see him. Perhaps you imagined it." Orochimaru says.

"I don't think so." He says and picks up some of Hinata's discarded clothes.

"That's rather clever of him. He must have used Aoda as a lookout to ensure privacy." The Sanin muses.

"What should we do about this?" The silver haired man asks.

"Nothing. We let them think we don't know. If all goes well it might led to a vessel superior to even Sasuke later down the line. Let's go." The older ninja says.

Meanwhile Sasuke leads them back to Hinata's room. He would have gone with his room, but he figured Hinata would probably want to put on something more…modest than just his shirt. He shuts the door behind them.

"Thanks. Um I'll give it back to you." She says, grabbing some clothes out of her closet, and darting inside the bathroom.

"Alright." He says and now that the moment had been interrupted Sasuke was mentally kicking himself.

He had been so fucking stupid. It was a bad idea to get close to someone. As much as he wanted to believe that he'd beat Itachi, there was always the possibility he wouldn't. Even if he did, he'd deserted the Leaf Village. There was only so much time that could pass before they'd go from thinking that he was some stupid, naïve boy that had been brainwashed to treating him as an enemy ninja.

It had already been years since he left. Maybe that point had already passed and he didn't know it. It wasn't as if he could just kill Itachi and walk right back into the village, like nothing had happened.

 _"Breathe. Breathe."_ She mutters to herself as she changes into her own clothes inside the bathroom.

What was she supposed to do now? He HAD acted on it. But now the moment was ruined. She doubted he'd fall for the same "trick" twice.

She wasn't sure what she was going to face when she walked out that door. Either he'd want to continue where they left off or he'd push her away. She summoned up all her courage and headed out to face him.

 _Dammit. She was coming out. He'd have to say SOMETHING._ But what could he say? Sorry that I jumped you like some sort of animal because apparently I have no self control. I want to do it again. But first I have to kill my brother. So this can't work. That sounded horrible in his head. God only knows how much it would suck if he said it out loud.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair to you." He says.

"What do you mean it wasn't fair to me?" She asks in confusion.

"It's not right to get closer to you, if I don't know what's going to happen with Itachi." He continues.

"Sasuke, we are ninjas. Every day could be our last. That is with or without a serial killer for a brother. Getting close to someone is always a risk." She replies.

Sasuke blinks. That was…surprisingly assertive coming from Hinata. It looked like she was ready to "fight" him on this.

Hinata realized her mistake. She'd been a little too feisty there. What she said was true, but Sasuke mostly knew her as that shy girl from the Academy. If she pushed too hard, he'd get suspicious. Knowing this, she modified her behavior accordingly.

"It's j-ust I really like you." She mumbles and looks at her feet.

It was the picture of demureness. A complete 180. Sasuke knew Hinata well enough to realize that she wasn't like Jugo. She didn't have two personalities. A switch like that couldn't be naturally switched so easily for someone like her. Something was off.

"I like you too. But that doesn't mean I'm going to get played." Sasuke says and pushes her against the wall.

It didn't hurt. He wasn't trying to hurt her. But it was a firm pin. She wasn't getting out of his hold anytime soon.

"Wh-at do you mean?" She asks.

"People don't just go from being a lioness to a kitten in under a minute, Hinata. You slipped there." He states and his eyes scan hers for hints of deception.

"Slipped?" She inquires.

"You're acting is very good. But that wasn't realistic just now. No one turns on and on that fast, unless they are like Jugo." He continues.

"Sasuke, I c-." Hinata states to say something and is cut off when Sasuke pressing two fingers to her lips.

"It's not polite to interrupt someone when they are speaking. As a former Heiress, you should know that. I thought it was odd that you'd come here. You could get stronger at the Leaf. Strong enough to defeat Hiashi. Your father is powerful, but he's no Itachi. There was really no need to subject yourself to a place like this for that mission. So that wasn't your real mission. You came here for something else." Sasuke finishes and moves his hand away from her lips to let her speak.

"You're right." She admits and lowers her eyes sadly.

"I don't like being lied to. But it was my own damn fault. A ninja must see through deception." He says.

"I didn't lie to you! I do want to get stronger to defeat my father and become the leader of my clan. Alright I did lie once. I said that I was no longer the Heir of the Hyuga Clan. That was a lie. But my father has thought about giving the position to my sister. So even that wasn't…well a big lie." She states.

"I don't care about whether or not you are the heiress. You lied to me once. Tell me, kitten was it a lie when you were moaning so sweetly in my arms? Were you faking it? Maybe you were imagining I was Naruto." He says accusingly and she noticed his eyes were red with barely concealed fury.

"Sasuke, stop it! I wasn't imagining you were someone else! I wasn't faking that. That part was real." She protests.

"How would I know? You were barely more than a stranger to me when I left. It's been years. So what did they send you to find out information about the Sound? Maybe Tsunade figured that Orochimaru would tell his favorite pet all his secrets." He spat out the last part in disgust.

"We didn't know each other before you left. But we do now. And you aren't his pet!" She says.

"We do? All I really know about you is that you are a powerful Leaf Ninja. I know the taste of your kiss and how your body feels against mine as well. But other than that, I know nothing about you. I don't know which is the real you. The kitten or the lioness. I know the Leaf's training is good enough to make either mask believable." He muses and his words caused her face to heat up, remembering their embrace at the waterfall.

"Both are real. Just…at different times." She says and tries to ignore the sensual description, but she could feel herself blushing hotly.

"If you want to take down the Sound by playing the part of a spy, I don't mind. My only goal right now is to kill Itachi. As long as your mission doesn't conflict with that, we don't have a problem." He says and releases her.

"It doesn't." She promises.

He could still kill Itachi, if he returned to the Leaf. She was grateful that he apparently thought she was on a generic espionage mission. It was really a retrieval mission. But if he knew that she was trying to bring him back to the Leaf, he'd likely be even more angry. It was a miracle he'd taken it as "well" as he had. She didn't want to push her luck.

"Good. I'm going to go train. I need to punch something." He says and flits off.

 _BAM. SMACK. CRUNCH. SLAM._ He attacks the training post with the full brunt of his fury. They were being utterly destroyed, one by one.

"I can't believe that I was so fucking stupid." He hisses, slamming his foot against one of the posts.

He'd never been so pissed in his entire life. What made it even more infuriating is he didn't know who to be mad at. Himself for being dumb enough to be led around by his dick or Hinata for deceiving him?

"I fell for it." He snarls and smashes another with his fist.

The logical part of his mind knew that it wasn't Hinata's fault. She was just doing what any good ninja would do. She had been carrying out her mission and she had been doing a fantastic job of it. He'd completely fallen for it.

The not so logical part of his brain was torn between wanting to wring her pretty little neck and finishing what she started. It had felt so _GOOD!_ It'd been so long since Sasuke had done something, anything purely because it made him feel good.

Kissing Hinata had fallen under the category. It was addictive. And now he found out it was all an act! She had just been performing a mission.

"She was probably thinking about Naruto the entire time!" He snarls and strikes yet another post, it didn't stand a chance as it was reduced to nothing but splinters.

Right? It had been a mission. Hinata had said she hadn't faked enjoying it, that she hadn't imagined someone else. Was that the truth? He didn't know. It pissed him off that he actually cared about the answer though. He should be focusing on Itachi, not on her. She was a distraction.

The pathetic thing? He knew, he had fall for it again. Even if it was just deception, it was a beautiful deception. It felt good. He still wanted her.

He was so completely fucked up. If he thought he could trust anyone in the Sound, he'd seek counseling. He still wanted the girl who had lied to him. That was idiotic.

Back in her room, Hinata sighs. She'd screwed that up badly. How was she going to get Sasuke to trust her again, let alone to come back to the Leaf now?

"He knows." She whispered to herself.

She wanted to race outside. Hinata wanted to apologize. She wanted things to go back to how they had been at the waterfall. But she knew that such an action would be borderline suicidal. She'd find a way to make this right.

Hinata had expected this mission would be hard. She had been completely prepared to be surrounded by psychotic enemy ninjas. Hinata had been prepared to even use the training that Kurenai gave her. The blunette thought she had been ready for anything, but she had been wrong.

What she hadn't been prepared was to develop real feelings for him and to hurt him, like she knew she had just now. Sasuke might cover it up with anger. But there was no denying that she had hurt him, badly. She'd find a way to fix it though. She had to.

That was going to be easier said than done though. She could hear Sasuke tearing through training posts. Well nothing worth having, ever came easily. And having Sasuke back in the Leaf was definitely something worth having. So naturally it was going to be almost impossible to pull off. But she wasn't going to give up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Obviously, Hinata has a lot to do to earn back Sasuke's trust. So we are going to start working on that and we are bringing Itachi in. Sasuke makes his confession. He's conflicted. He wants her but he doesn't trust her right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, I only write happy endings ;)

Chapter Notation: I know some of my regular readers are big fans of Aoda, so there will a scene of him. Hopefully, it's hilarious/cute and not creepy. Someone suggested Karin and Hinata become friends, we'll see how their relationship develops. Oh and you will get to see more of Team Hawk in general.

Chapter Five

"Master Sasuke, I don't understand why you are upset. You and Lavender Eyes were getting along so well before. It looked like it was going to be a pleasurable mating and it might even have resulted in hatchlings." Aoda observes.

"Aoda, it's complicated." Sasuke says and watches as his Summon goes fishing again.

 _Cinnamon rolls._ It was a week later and the memory of her kiss and image was still burned into his mind. It didn't matter how many times he tried to tell himself that she had only done it because she was on a mission.

His body apparently didn't give a fuck that she had been trying to trick him. Sasuke's mind was currently at war with his hormones and…it was a brutal stalemate.

"I don't understand humans. Lavender Eyes is a female of Age, yes?" He questions.

"Yes, she is." Sasuke admits.

"And you find her attractive? You like to touch her scales and she likes to touch yours?" The giant serpent continues, as if he was trying to explain the alphabet to a child.

"She's beautiful. Yes, I do. Yes, she does. Well maybe. She could have been faking it." He mutters.

"Faking it? Human females are capable of faking physical pleasure?" The Summon asks genuinely curious, it was if the thought of such a thing had never occurred to him.

"Yes, they are." Sasuke snaps in a defensive tone.

It stung. The idea that maybe he wasn't good at kissing. It had been his first REAL kiss. (He did NOT count the incidents with Naruto.) Maybe he actually was a bad kisser and Hinata was just a really good actress?

"How odd. What purpose would this serve?" Aoda questions.

"Drop it. Aoda, drop it!" Sasuke growls.

"Yes, Master Sasuke. I still believe you should speak with her. Her eyes follow you. She seems most distressed." He continues.

"She should be!" Sasuke says.

Yes, she should be. She'd lied to him. Alright, technically the only thing she had actually lied about was the heiress thing. But she had tricked him.

She had led him around by his dick! He'd always scoffed at men who were stupid enough to fall for Seduction Tactics. Well Karma could be a real bitch.

"Master Sasuke, I think you should make up with your female. She likely feels guilty about deceiving you. You'd probably get a few belly rubs out of it. As you said, she is beautiful and another male will claim her if you do not." He warns him.

Sasuke was learning more about Summons, particularly Snake Summons. To Aoda, a belly rub was apparently the snake version of a oral sex or something. According to the snake, his mate gave the BEST belly rubs. Sasuke wasn't sure whether to be amused by this or traumatized.

"Aoda, like I said…it's complicated." He says with a sigh.

"Humans make things too complicated. It's a wonder any of you ever manage to have hatchlings." The snake muses.

"Uh huh. Do you have any? I mean any kids?" He asks and was suddenly grateful for the potential distraction.

"Oh yes, I have MANY hatchlings." Aoda says smugly.

"How many?" He inquires.

It was amusing in a weird way. The giant snake seemed smug about having a lot of children. Apparently the more hatchlings you had, the more bragging rights you had. Maybe it was just an Aoda thing, but Sasuke suspected it might be a Summon thing in general.

"126 hatchlings. 78 girls and 48 boys. Last year we had our first clutch." He answers.

THUD. Sasuke fell on his ass. Did he seriously just say he had over a HUNDRED kids?!

"Master Sasuke? Are you alright?" Aoda questions in concern.

"I'm fine. But you have 126 children?! Is that normal for a Summon?" He asks.

"Well it is normal for a female to lay up to a hundred eggs per clutch. Our first clutch was particularly large for our species." He says proudly.

"Of course…" Sasuke says.

Meanwhile Hinata was training with Karin. Karin wasn't really a combat ninja in the way most Sound Villagers were. She was also, other than her fixation on Sasuke, fairly normal by Sound standards. The bluenette knew that if she didn't train, Orochimaru would get suspicious. So she was grateful to have a sparring partner at the moment.

It was a nice cloudy summer day. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Perfect training weather. They were at the training grounds so there was plenty of room to use even potentially lethal attacks without worrying about harming the village.

"Did something happen with you and Sasuke?" Karin asks.

"We had a…misunderstanding." Hinata admits as they take a break from their training.

 _"Were you thinking about Naruto while you were moaning so sweetly in my arms?"_ She winced as she remembers Sasuke's accusing tone.

"What kind of misunderstanding?" The red head inquires curiously.

"It's hard to explain." She mumbles.

How could she ever explain? She had taken this mission to bring back a fellow Leaf Villager. She didn't want her friend to be sad that his best friend was missing. If she had to employ unusual methods to convince him to come back, she had been willing to do that.

She just hadn't expected to actually fall for her "target." Now her target knew that she was on a mission. Granted, he was unaware of the specific nature of it. Still he knew. He was never going to trust her again!

"Oh well I'm sure whatever it is, he'll get over it. I mean you are family. It's clear he adores you. He keeps glaring daggers at Kabuto." Karin says.

Hinata still couldn't believe that Karin thought that it was just familial love between her and Sasuke. It definitely made life easier for her. So she wasn't going to argue.

"That's true. But I really think that he would be doing that anyway. Sasuke has never been fond of Kabuto from what I can tell." The Hyuga woman replies.

"I could try talking to him for you if you want." She offers.

Hinata felt herself smiling. Karin really did care about Sasuke. It was in a strange way, but it was there. She was glad she wasn't the only one who was worried about him. Hinata might be jealous, if she thought Sasuke had any interest in the red head that wasn't professional in nature.

He'd never kissed Karin, like he kissed her. If the youngest Uchiha had ever done so, she was damn sure that Karin would have told her about it. So she saw no reason to be jealous, other than Sasuke was at least on speaking terms with Karin now. He was avoiding Hinata like the plague.

That hurt. She knew why. The Hyuga privately admitted that she deserved worse. But still. It hurt and badly.

"Um I'm not sure if that's a good idea. But thank you." Hinata says with a smile.

"What happened? It can't be that bad." The woman in shorts inquires.

"I was on a mission Orochimaru assigned to me. I was supposed to seduce a target and…it didn't go according to plan." She tells her, giving an edited version.

"You developed feelings for the target and Sasuke is upset that you'd take a mission like that in the first place?" She asks.

"Yes. Something like that." Hinata says and mentally she was a bit disturbed that she was getting good at "lying" by not correcting the assumptions of those around her.

"Well I don't know who the target was. But that happens more often than you might imagine. Don't beat yourself up over it. Sasuke is a ninja. He understands that ninjas have to do things they normally wouldn't to accomplish their mission. Besides, I really doubt he's that old fashioned about intimacy. He lives in the Sound. There aren't a lot of loving, monogamous couples here." She says with a shrug.

"I hope so." She says with a sigh.

Normally, Hinata would agree with her. But this wasn't just about a random target. This was about Sasuke himself. While she doubted that Sasuke would have really cared if a ninja had to seduce a target, it was a little different when he was the one who was supposed to be seduced.

Meanwhile with Jugo and Suigetsu, they just returned to the Sound from their mission. Suigetsu was trying to strike up a conversation with Jugo, more out of boredom than a desire for companionship. The gentle giant was pretty quiet, when he wasn't flying off into a rage.

"I'm telling you something is up. Sasuke is sulking even more than usual." Suigetsu says.

"He does seem to be rather…frustrated." Jugo concedes.

He knew that the white haired ninja liked to cause mischief. But deep, deep down, Jugo thought that Suigetsu probably cared about Sasuke in his own demented way. They were all teammates. It was only natural that bonds would develop after awhile.

"Yeah! This past week, he's been all bitchy." The purple eyed ninja says.

"Bitchy?" Jugo chuckles with amusement.

"You know what I mean. Most of the time he does that whole, _I'm Better Than You_ quiet routine. Now he flies off the handle at almost anything. Like Karin trying to steal his toothbrush." He points out.

"In his defense, what was she actually going to do with it anyway? And she didn't even get the right one." Jugo asks.

"That's not the point. He totally flipped!" Suigetsu says and he shudders remembering the incident.

 _Suigetsu walked over to Karin. His toothbrush was missing and he saw it in her hands. Why the Hell had she taken it?_

 _"Give me back my toothbrush! You are weird!" He said and yanked it out of her hands._

 _"Wait, your toothbrush?" She asked._

" _Yeah. Mine." He answered._

 _"I thought it was Sasuke's." She stated._

 _"Why would you want Sasuke's toothbrush?" The sword lover asks in confusion._

 _"Karin, if you ever try to steal my stuff again, I will Chidori you." Sasuke hisses at her and Suigetsu could hear the crackle of lightning, he meant business._

 _"EEP! Sorry, Sasuke! Sorry!" She says and runs off._

"I mean it was weird. But he threatened to Chidori her over that. That was nothing to really get upset about. Maybe creeped out about. But seriously." The sharp toothed man continues.

"You may have a point. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I think it has something to do with the new arrival." Jugo replies.

"You mean the Hyuga? What about her?" He asks.

"She looks at him sometimes. She looks sad. Sasuke tries to be subtle about it. I've only caught him doing it a couple times, but he's looking at her too. I think they got into some sort of fight." He offers.

"And you are just mentioning this now?" Suigetsu demands.

"It's really none of my concern what Sasuke does in his private life. If he wanted us to know, he'd tell us what was going on." He defends himself.

"Oh bullshit! Our Dear Leader has a stick shoved up his ass. It's up to us to remove it before he starts shoving his sword up OURS in one of his hissy fits." Suigetsu says.

"Alright. What do you have in mind?" Jugo asks.

"I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!" The other man promises.

Back in the Leaf, Sakura and Naruto were attempting to bond with Sai. He was their new teammate. Sakura sighs as she attempts to keep the blonde from strangling Sai again. Not another dick joke.

"Dickless, you are gripping the paint brush too tightly. You have to learn how to be gentle." Sai says.

Yes, Sakura had suggested they try painting together. It was clearly something Sai liked to do, well as much as he liked anything. His time at ROOT had robbed him of most of his humanity.

Art seemed to have stuck though. So it was something. Something they could build off of. Well that had been her hope anyway.

"Dickless?! Who are you calling dickless? You are such a jerk! At least the bastard wasn't constantly talking about other guy's…stuff!" Naruto growls.

"I know you miss him and that is why you are lashing out at me. A chapter in my book described how people can lash out at others when they are in emotional distress." He says with a creepy smile.

Kakashi shakes his head. This was not going well. He might need to take Sai to the ICU later. Honestly, why couldn't he have a team that got along with each other? Kurenai and Asuma had really lucked out. Even Guy had gotten off easily, compared to Kakashi.

"Sai, stop provoking Naruto. Naruto stop falling for it." He says.

"I'm not provoking him. It is not my fault that he has an exceptionally small pe-" He starts to say something but Naruto tackles him to the ground.

"Actually, I've seen the medical charts. It's considered rather large." Sakura says.

"Why were you looking at my medical charts?! Wait, can ANYONE see that?" Naruto demands to know, suddenly bashful.

"Only other medics, who have the proper clearance. Naruto, I'm a medic. I'm a professional. It's not like I'm Kakashi." She says.

"I resent that." Kakashi says.

"Too bad, you are a pervert!" Naruto and Sakura snap at him.

"Hmpf. Kids have no respect for their elders these days." Kakashi says with a sigh.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sakura asks suddenly.

"I don't know. She's been at the Sound awhile. But Granny Tsunade says she is checking in as often she can. I don't think there is any reasoning with the bastard at this point. But I am really worried about her." He says.

"Me too. She's way too nice to be in a place like that." Sakura agrees.

Meanwhile in the Sound, Sasuke was not a happy camper. He couldn't believe Orochimaru would pull that. Well actually, yes he could. But he was still furious.

"You sent Hinata on an assassination mission?!" He roars at him.

"Temper. Temper. You really do need to work on that. But yes, I did. She is a member of the Sound Village. I do not keep her around merely for decoration. It's important that she prove her loyalty to this village." Orcohimaru states.

"By killing some Lord who did nothing wrong?!" Sasuke seethes.

"You seem unexpectedly upset about this. I have sent you out on similar missions before. You did not argue then. The past week you have been giving our little Princess quite the cold shoulder. I'm surprised you are so concerned." The Sanin muses.

"Our little princess?! There is no OUR little princess. She's NOT yours." Sasuke growls at him.

"But you do not argue that she is yours? Interesting. Then I am at a loss for why you have been avoiding her in such a dedicated fashion? I know about the Waterfall, Sasuke." The yellow eyed man tells him.

"That is besides the point. She doesn't belong to you. She's not some thing that you own. It's none of your damn business. Wait, you do?" Sasuke asks and suddenly he felt the icy grip of terror around his heart, God only knows what Orochimaru was planning now that he KNEW Sasuke wanted her.

"I'd ask the experience was not enjoyable for you, but judging by your possessiveness…I don't think that was the issue. I imagine she was an innocent. If it's merely guilt about causing her pain during the first time, there is really no avoiding that." He assures Sasuke.

"I don't need sex advice from you and her innocence is NONE of your concern." He snaps.

"So protective. I imagine she'll return soon if she does the mission. If she doesn't, I have people following her. They'll kill her and just take her eyes. If you aren't going to take her as your lover, really that's the only reason I have to keep her here." He says with a chuckle.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sasuke asks.

"I accepted her into this village because of her Byakugan, nothing more and nothing less. She'd never consent to being my vessel and the Hyuga Clan will come looking for her. She's highly valuable asset, but also a risky one. Should she conduct her mission, I will keep her. If she proves to be disloyal, I have no use for her other than her eyes." He says.

"And if she didn't complete the mission but I took her as my lover?" Sasuke asks.

"I thought you said her innocence was none of my concern." Orochimaru taunts him with amusement.

"Just answer the question." He says.

"Well the chance to see what would happen if those bloodlines were merged is…definitely intriguing. Even if she disobeyed me on the assassin order, this would be far more valuable than some Lord's head. I'd spare her." He replies.

Sasuke frowns. He was still angry with Hinata for deceiving him. But he didn't want her to die.

He definitely didn't want Orochimaru get his filthy hands on the Byakugan. Sasuke had no intention of actually being Orochimaru's vessel. He was just here to get strong enough to kill Itachi. Then he'd slip off or if he had to, he'd kill the Sannin. He saw no reason to help Orochimaru get more powerful. Besides, the snake was not worthy of a Noble Clan's bloodline.

"I have your word that she won't be harmed? If she's hurt in any way, I won't be your vessel." Sasuke threatens.

"I have no reason to harm her, if you do. After all, a child sired from such a union would make for an incredible vessel later on." He states.

Sasuke wanted to slaughter him right there. It was bad enough to pretend that he was Orochimaru's willing pawn. But there was no way in HELL that his child would ever be the next body for that freak. He managed to cool his temper though. He had to for Hinata's safety.

"Good. She's mine then." Sasuke says.

"Excellent." Orochimaru says.

Meanwhile, Hinata was having tea with her target. He was a Lord. Though he might be a civilian, he was more than enough of ninja matters to recognize what clan she was from. He seemed flattered by the attention.

She bit her lower lip. Hinata didn't want to kill him. But if she didn't, Orochimaru would just send someone else after him to do it. At least this way, he could die a quick, relatively painless death.

"It was so kind of you to invite me into your beautiful home." She says with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. It is made even more beautiful by your presence." He says cheerfully and then starts choking.

Hinata covered his mouth to keep anyone else from hearing. She whispers that she was sorry and a prayer for forgiveness. It didn't take long for his body to still. She grabs it and flits off back to the Sound.

"Ah Hinata. You are back. That was quick. As you are still alive, I see you actually carried out your mission. I'm impressed. I thought that you would try to spare his life somehow. It seems my fears of your being disloyal were not founded." Orochimaru praises her.

"Yes, they were unfounded, Lord Orochimaru." She says and somehow manages to keep her voice steady.

Sasuke watches her. She was hiding it well. But she was shaking. Dammit. Orochimaru had made her kill in cold blood. She was likely a mess.

"Good. I am pleased to hear this, especially in light of Sasuke's decision." The Sannin states.

"Sasuke's decision?" She asks and looks at Sasuke.

This might not end well. She honestly didn't know if he'd ever forgive her for the deception. He hadn't told Orochimaru she was on a mission, had he? If he had, her odds of getting out of the Sound Village alive were almost nonexistent.

"I've decided to begin restoring my clan before I kill Itachi, with you." He says and glides over to her with the grace of a predator.

"Wh-at?" She squeaks.

"You're mine." He says simply, taking hold of her hand, and dragging her off to his room.

Sasuke sighs. He shuts the door behind them. He couldn't believe he had done that. Hinata must think he was some sort of caveman or something. _"You're mine."_ Actually scratch that, he was saving her life. This was AFTER she had tricked him. He shouldn't give a damn what she thought about him. He could lie to himself if he wanted…

"Sasuke?" She asks.

"He was pushing the issue. If you didn't carry out the assassination, he was going to have you killed. If you had carried it out, he was going to keep you around. But if he was already thinking of taking your eyes, it was only a matter of time. I told him that I'd take you as my lover. He's interested in what would happen if the bloodlines were merged." He explains.

"Oh. You were protecting me." She says.

"Yes. I shouldn't have though. Not after what you did." He says and looks away from her.

"Sasuke, I really am sorry." She says and tries to get him to look at her.

"Did you know that you were my first?" He asks.

"Your first what?" She asks in confusion.

"Kiss. Other than Naruto. I don't count that. That was an accident. You were the first person that I kissed because I wanted to. But it wasn't a real kiss either. You did it because of your mission." He practically seethes at her.

"You were mine too and it wasn't just because of the mission. I liked it." She whispers softly.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply to that. Part of him was oddly happy that he was her first. It was stupid. It didn't matter if she had kissed someone else before him. But she admitted she had done it for the mission. Now she was claiming she liked it.

He didn't know what to say. What did he want to say? Could he ever really trust that she was with him because she wanted to be and not to gather information for the Leaf?

"Hinata, shut up and go with it." Sasuke says and he pushes her onto the bed, getting on top of her and pressing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

"Mm-pf?!" She says and wraps her arms around his neck.

 _God he missed this. He as such a sucker._ Her lips felt even softer than he remembered. She fit against him so perfectly. She still tasted like cinnamon rolls.

Hinata was confused. One second he was accusing her of "faking it" and the next he had tackled her to the bed and was kissing her so passionately. It felt good. But she didn't understand. That's when she looked up and saw that the door had slid open. They were being watched by Kabuto. Ohhh.

Once the door was shut, Sasuke slides off of her. It took all his will power. God damn fucking hormones to Hell. His body was definitely willing to keep going. But he wasn't going to be suckered again that easily.

"He actually sent Kabuto to watch us…" She mumbles.

"Yes, he did. Sick fuck." Sasuke says in disgust.

She reaches over and caresses his cheek. He stiffens, but he didn't pull away. She thought that was a good sign.

"I really am sorry." She says.

He wanted to believe her. Sasuke really did. Was he that screwed up? He was that desperate for love that his body was perfectly okay with rushing back into the arms of someone who had been trying to seduce him for a mission?

Yes, yes he was that pathetic. All his anger flew out the window when he had her in his arms. His rational thought at least would come back once he pulled away.

"I know. This isn't your fault. You were just being a good ninja. You were doing what you thought you had to do to complete your mission. It's not your fault that I was dumb enough to fall for it." He says.

"It's not just about the mission anymore." She says and takes his hand in his.

"Hinata, it really doesn't matter. Now that I told him that I have taken you for my lover, there is only so long you can not be pregnant before he suspects something is up. You have to get the Hell out of here as soon as you can. Go back to the Leaf. Whatever your mission was, I doubt Tsunade expects you to enter motherhood to complete it." He tells her.

"You're worried about me." Hinata says and Sasuke could hear the happiness in her voice at realizing this.

"Of course I'm worried about you. I love you." He replies automatically.

 _Shit! What had he just said?! Had he lost his fucking mind?_ He'd told her that he _**LOVED**_ her. It had just slipped out like it was the most natural thing in the world. Something in his core told him though, that it was the truth. It wasn't an accident he said that.

It didn't make any sense! It defied all logic. He was in love with someone who had tried to trick him. He was in love with a woman who was still loyal to the Leaf. The same village that was trying to track him down. He'd fallen in love with someone he barely knew.

It was at that moment that Sasuke Uchiha knew without a doubt that he was screwed. He couldn't love her. He couldn't be distracted like this. But he did anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Aoda feels the love. He's grateful to all his fans for their kind words. Yup, I know I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger. So now we get to see Hinata's response to Sasuke's confession. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Notation: Itachi gets some screen time. I gave him a love interest. Hinata and Sasuke are still by far the main focus of the story. But honestly, Itachi kinda deserves it after everything he's been through lol. I had trouble deciding who to pair him with. I went with Konan. Why? Well she's the only girl in the Akatsuki and I think Itachi would likely be attracted to older women.

Letter Code Explanations: Tsunade is Wanderer. Hinata is Swan Princess. Karin is Nurse Jane. Orochimaru is snake. Sasuke is the panther. Hunters refers to both Orochimaru and Kabuto. Hunt refers to Hinata's mission.

Chapter Six

 _"Of course I'm worried about you. I love you."_ Hinata hears him say.

It was only nine words. But those handful of words shook her to the core. For someone like Sasuke, the words _"I love you,"_ were nothing to be taken lightly. Almost everyone he'd ever loved had been murdered when he was a child and anyone that cared about him since then, he'd tried to avoid like the plague.

Most people would have viewed him as antisocial or cold. He wasn't though. Sasuke was in his own way was protecting himself and others. He didn't want to get close to others because he was afraid he would lose them. Likely he was worried that Itachi might kill anyone else he got close too as well.

"Sasuke, I…" She starts to say something but Sasuke places his fingertips to her lips.

"Don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have said that. But you need to leave. It's not safe for you anymore. At most I bought you a couple months. I want you to take the first opportunity you see and get the Hell out of here." He tells her.

"Sasuke, I'm not leaving you here." She says, after removing his fingertips from her mouth.

"Yes, you are. It's my choice to stay here, Hinata." He growls.

"Then it's my choice to stay here as well." She states firmly.

"Maybe I could kill Itachi before they get suspicious." He says with a sigh, seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Good. You said that I don't belong here. Neither do you. You're a good person. It's just very bad things have happened to you." She says and places her hand over his heart.

"I might have been once. I'm not anymore. You have no idea what things I've done while here." He mutters.

"I had to kill a kind Lord who did nothing to me. I can only imagine what they made you do. It doesn't matter though. We are ninjas, Sasuke. We all get blood on our hands sooner or later." She says.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that." He says.

"Not as sorry as I am that you ended up here." Hinata replies.

"You're going to have to sleep in the same room as me again. They'll get suspicious otherwise." The dark haired ninja points out.

"That's alright. I like sleeping with you." She admits.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. Hinata feels her face turn as red as Sasuke's Sharingan. She hadn't meant it THAT way.

"You know what I meant!" The bluenette protests.

"I know." He says and he lays on his side on the bed, his eyes beckoning her to join him.

"You have such a sadistic sense of humor sometimes." She says and shyly lays next to him.

"Sometimes." He concedes, pulling the blankets over them, and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're so warm." She mumbles.

"Part of being from a Fire Clan. Our bodies are naturally a degree or two hotter than most. It does…confuse many medics." He says and buries his face into the crook of her neck.

 _Lilacs. Just like in his dream._ He knew that he was being stupid. Sasuke shouldn't trust her. She was here on a mission, but he found her scent soothing.

"Oh good to know." She says and closes her eyes as she snuggles further against him.

"Mhm." Sasuke says and shuts his own eyes.

Hinata smiles. She knew that he meant it when he said that he loved her. He might still be angry at her deception, but she had never felt safer than when she was laying wrapped in his arms like this. She wondered what Tsunade would say if she knew what an unexpected turn this mission had taken. Would she be angry?

Sasuke soon dozed off. In the morning he woke before Hinata. He took a moment to look at his bedmate. It was hard to stay angry with her when she was cuddled up to him so sweetly and looked so beautiful in the morning light.

He was a sucker, he noted in an annoyed fashion. Still he was a sucker who had to wake her up. They couldn't leave anything to chance.

"Hinata." He calls out gently.

She didn't move. The only movement he noted was the gentle rise and fall of her chest that indicated she was still breathing. He shakes his head. She had to get up before Kabuto or worse Orochimaru peeked their nosey noses into their room. He nudges her.

"Hinata, wake up. It's morning." He tells her.

"Mmm." That was the only response he received, other than her leaning into him.

"For a ninja, she's a surprisingly heavy sleeper." He mutters and he tries shaking her awake and he frowns when that still didn't elicit the desired response.

Well there was really only one reasonable option left in his mind. Alright, maybe it wasn't reasonable. It was actually probably stupid. But he remembered as a child hearing about several princesses who only woke up when they were kissed. Maybe Hinata was the same way. He presses his lips against hers.

Hinata thought she heard someone calling out to her, trying to wake her up. She wasn't ready to get up. She was so comfortable.

The other person was getting more insistent, shaking her. But she still didn't want to get up. Then she felt someone kissing her and her eyes flew open.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty. We have worked to do." Sasuke says, withdrawing from her before she could return the kiss.

If he let her return it, he knew what would happen. His body and heart would overrule his mind. He wasn't going to let that happen. It was bad enough he had confessed last night, without meaning to. He wasn't going to come off as desperate for her attention.

"Sleeping Beauty?" She asks in confusion.

"You woke up when you were kissed. It fits." He says and reaches over, messing up her hair.

"Wh-at are you doing?" Hinata questions.

"Fixing your hair." He states.

"Sasuke, it looks more like you're messing it up." She says.

"Exactly. We have to look like we were TOGETHER last night." He says as if it was obvious and runs his hands through his own spiky locks.

"Ohhh." She replies and blushes.

"Go get changed and when you get back, I'll finish making it look convincing." He tells her.

"Okay." Hinata says and she heads into the bathroom, while Sasuke changes.

A few minutes later, she came back. Sasuke didn't seem angry this morning. But he had pulled away before she could respond to his kiss.

Did he regret what he said? She wasn't sure. Normally, she wouldn't think regret was a word in his vocabulary. But this was a strange situation.

"I'm going to do a minor fire and water jutsu." He tells her and walks over, with a small fireball in his hand.

"Why?" She asks, a little nervous.

"To make our faces look flushed." He answers simply and hovers the fireball by her face, over her neck, and over what parts of her arms were exposed.

"Oh that's brilliant." She says.

"There's a reason why I was at the top of the Academy." He says and holds the fire by his own flesh, waiting until his skin begins to turn a light shade of pink from the heat.

"Well yeah…" She says and squeaks when she suddenly gets doused by a minor water jutsu.

Sasuke does the same to himself. The water jutsu would dry off soon enough, but it would make it look like they had been sweating. Which was important for the _I just got laid look._

"Better. But Orochimaru and Kabuto know me too well to think I wouldn't leave a mark." He says.

"A mark?" She asks.

"Let me see your neck." He says.

"Wh-at? Why?" She asks.

"Hinata, don't argue with me." He states and she shivers at his tone of voice, there was something so primal about it.

"Okay." She says and walks over to him.

Sasuke nods approvingly. He sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap. Satisfied that she wasn't going to argue, he presses his lips against her neck and begins sucking hard. He glides his tongue and lips soothingly over the bruised skin.

"Nhh!" She moans and squirms in his lap, breathing faster.

Sasuke smirks. He bit down lightly on her collarbone. That at least he was sure she hadn't faked. Her neck was sensitive it seemed. He'd remember that for later. Finally, after a few minutes he releases her neck.

"That should be dark enough for them to notice." He says smugly and Hinata looks at herself in the mirror.

"Sasuke! You turned my neck into your chew toy!" She says.

"You liked it. At least I know you didn't fake that kitten. Let me see your nails." He says.

"What do my nails have to do with anything?" She asks.

"Hinata, NONE of this is open for negotiation." He says and gives her a look.

"A-lright." She replies and lets him see.

"Your nails are fairly long. If you want to make it look really convincing, you should scratch up my back a bit. Kabuto is giving me a physical today." He states.

"You want me to scratch you?" She asks.

"Hard enough to leave a mark for a few hours. Draw a bit of blood if you need to. I can take it." He states.

"Why would that convince them that we…?" She trails off.

"Sometimes in the heat of passion, a woman drags her nails across her lover's back. If her nails are long enough, it leaves a mark." He replies.

"I'm a bit disturbed that you know that." She says.

"Hinata, it's the Sound. You learn things here. Not all of them are purely related to combat." He says.

"Right. Are you sure you want me to scratch you that hard?" She asks in concern.

"Hinata, Haku turned me into a human pincushion when I was 12. I think I can handle your mildly long nails. Just do it." He says and slides his shirt up enough for her to do it.

"Alright." She says and drags her nails along his back as hard as she could.

"Good. That should do it." He hisses half in pain and half in pleasure.

Sasuke wondered if maybe he was slightly masochistic. He dismisses that thought and decides to examine it for another day. He leads her outside their room. They apparently just made it, because he sees Orochimaru and Kabuto approaching them.

"Good morning, Sasuke, Hinata. I trust you slept well." Orochimau says.

"There wasn't much sleeping involved." Sasuke says with a smirk and walks off with Kabuto.

Hinata privately marveled at Sasuke's acting abilities. She blushes and Orochimaru leads her off to the training grounds. He seemed to have decided to teach her how to use a whip.

"For someone with your flexibility, this will make an excellent weapon." He tells her and cracks it at Hinata.

She didn't dart back in time. Hinata cries out in pain as she feels the sting of the whip. Sasuke stiffens on his way to the exam room with Kabuto.

"Hinata." He says and turns to go to her, Kabuto stops her.

"It's just training. She's far too valuable to seriously damage right now." Kabuto tells him.

Sasuke glares at him. If he went to Hinata now though, he'd lose control. He didn't fancy their odds of getting out of the Sound if other villagers heard the fight. Dammit.

"Alright. Just a regular check up. Take off your shirt. I need to check your spine." He says.

Sasuke slides his shirt off. He smirks. The youngest Uchiha had gotten exactly the reaction he expected.

"It's always the quiet ones. She really tore into you." Kabuto muses.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke fake snaps at him, which wasn't hard to do.

"I suppose not. I'll just give her regular exams to check for pregnancy and leave it at that." He says and continues Sasuke's physical.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like this." Konan's voice calls out softly, from behind Itachi.

Itachi was currently standing on a tree branch in the forest that bordered the sick little village. He feels himself smile. Of course Konan had noticed his absence and immediately investigated. In her own way, he knew that she cared about their demented little group.

"I'm merely monitoring his progress." He replies.

"You're torturing yourself. You did the right thing. You prevented a war." She says and reaches out to touch his cheek.

"I know. But it came at a heavy price." He says looking down at Orochimaru and a girl training.

He didn't recognize her personally. But he knew those eyes. Hyuga eyes. What was a Hyuga doing in the Sound?

"Should I be jealous?" Konan asks.

"Jealous?" He asks in confusion.

"You are staring at her rather intensely or perhaps it is the whip that holds your attention." She muses.

"She's far too young for my tastes. I am just surprised to see a Hyuga in the Sound. The Hyugas are an isolationist clan. She has to be a Main House Member. A Branch would never be able to desert. But why would a Main Houser leave in the first place?" He wonders.

"That is a good point. I'm not certain why it is any of our concern, though." She counters.

"An idle curiosity. Nothing more. I still do not see Sasuke. He must be inside." Itachi says.

"Most likely. It is getting close to the time when Orochimaru will try to make Sasuke his vessel. My guess, is he's having him medically examined." She offers.

"Sasuke would never let Orochimaru take his body. Orochimaru is a fool to think otherwise. Then again, he has always been a fool for someone with such a brilliant mind. His ambition blinds him." Itachi says and coughs.

"You're getting weaker. You shouldn't have forced yourself to come here." She chides him gently and notes he had coughed up some blood.

"I know. I suppose I can't help it." He offers her a small smile.

"Come let's get you back to the hideout and if you leave your cabin again, I will chain you down." She warns him and flits off with the elder Uchiha brother.

"That does sound promising. But I'm afraid that I would only disappoint you in this condition." He admits

"You could never disappoint me." She says, as they race alongside each other.

It had never been her intention. She knew it was foolish at best to lose her heart to someone fourteen years her junior. Even more to choose someone who was arguably suicidal to be her most precious person.

He wanted to die. He wanted Sasuke to kill him. He might not end his own life, but that was suicide by proxy.

It had been his eyes though. No, not the Sharingan. The expression of them. He had known sadness. It had drawn her to him. Such a beautiful fallen angel. The world was cruel. She remembered long ago when she had just been a War Orphan and had eyes just like his.

"The feeling is mutual." He says.

Back in the Leaf, Tsunade sighs as she reads Hinata's latest report. It was cleverly coded, but in a way that she could easily understand. She had received it a few days ago and kept rereading it. She didn't know why, it wasn't as if reading it a hundred times was going to change what was written on it.

 _ **Dear Wanderer,**_

 _ **The Snake believes me loyal to him. He has even begun to train me. I've even made a friend. We shall call her Nurse Jane. Unfortunately, Panther is avoiding me. He was letting me pet him, when he got spooked by some hunters. We quickly disappeared into the forest. He realizes that I am hunting, but not what I am hunting. I'm trying to regain his trust.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Swan Princess.**_

"Dammit. He found out." She says and sighs.

Now that he knew she was seducing him for a mission, he'd never fall for it. It had been a gamble in the first place. The Hokage had no idea how Hinata was going to win his trust again.

She wanted Hinata to be successful in this mission. Tsunade desperately wanted her to be. She didn't really know Sasuke. But she knew the brat would be devastated if she had to give the order to have him executed on sight.

It might come down to that and she wasn't entirely comfortable with that possibility. The medic could hardly blame him for wanting revenge against his brother. But he had still deserted them and was now living in an enemy village. She couldn't overlook that forever.

"The brat isn't going to wait much longer, either. The three years is almost up. Orochimaru will try to take his body soon." She says with a sigh.

After the exam, Sasuke goes out to train. He decides that smacking Suigetsu around would be the best way to exercise some of his frustration. His mind was still whirling from everything.

"Whoa! Take it easy! It's just training. We aren't having a life or death battle here, Sasuke." Suigetsu says.

"I guess you're right. It's not my fault you are too weak to handle real training." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Perhaps we should go get some dinner. It's been a long day." Jugo suggests.

"Yeah!" Suigetsu agrees.

Sasuke shrugs. He follows his teammates. He was a little hungry. Besides, he knew that Hinata wouldn't be done with her training with Orochimaru until sunset anyway.

"Here you go, Sasuke." Suigetsu says and gets him some rather strong sake.

"You are trying to get me drink." He states flatly.

"You need to get that stick out of your ass. Actually, it's not a stick. It's more like a tree. No, no wait it's a fucking forest!" His white haired "friend" informs him.

"You do seem to be feeling rather frustrated lately. It might help you relax." Jugo offers kindly.

"Fine. ONE drink. Just one." Sasuke says.

Sasuke didn't stick to that promise. Instead of one drink, he had more like five. By the end of the dinner, he was feeling well GOOD. There was a warm fuzzy feeling that was flowing through his veins.

"Alright, Sasuke. So tell us what has shoved that rainforest up your prissy ass." Suigetsu says.

"Hinata." He answers, the alcohol having loosened his lips considerably.

"The new girl. Yeah, I figured it was something like that. What happened?" He continues.

"I'm not telling you that." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, we are your teammates. Suigetsu might not act like it much, but we do care about you." Jugo says.

"Orochimaru wants to see what would happen if the bloodlines were mixed. I had to take her as my lover, otherwise he probably would have killed her." He says.

"Ohhh." Suigetsu says.

"And she isn't…happy about that arrangement?" Jugo asks delicately.

"Physically…she responds to me. But I don't want her to be with me because she feels like she HAS to." Sasuke says, even in his drunken state…he tries his best to keep his story straight.

"So you two are…you know?" He asks.

"Sleeping together." Sasuke says and feels his words slurring.

He knew it wasn't technically a lie. They were. Just not in the way Suigetsu thought he meant.

"Well if you are concerned that you don't know if she's with you because she wants to be or for her safety, there is a truth serum you could use on her." Jugo offers.

"A truth serum?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Kabuto experiments with all sorts of things. It's only natural that Orochimaru would want something made that would ensure easy interrogations." The orange haired man says.

"I'm listening." Sasuke says.

"You could probably slip it into her morning tea. He designed it so it doesn't have a color, scent, or taste to it." He continues.

"That sounds perfect." The youngest Uchiha says.

"That sounds it'd be pretty tightly guard. That's way too valuable to just leave laying around." Suigetsu says.

"True. It's hidden away in Kabuto's vault." The gentle man answers.

"You guys feel up to a challenge?" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Finally! Let's have some fun." Suigetsu says.

Kabuto's vault was protected by guards and who knows how many jutsus. It wouldn't be easy to get into. But Sasuke had to know. Did she actually want him, was she faking it, or was lust on her end?


	7. Chapter 7

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, we get to have fun with truth serum and Itachi realizes something is going on with Hinata and Sasuke. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter Notation: Hinata got roughed up in her training session with Orochimaru. I don't think I was particularly graphic, but just so you have some warning. She'll be okay though.

Chapter Seven

A few hours later, Hinata trudges back to their bedroom. It had been a brutal training session. She got whipped far more than she had been able to dodge. She hadn't seen whips used much by ninjas and thus hadn't really had much practice evading the lashes.

This now showed on her slashed clothes and she was positive that there were marks on her back. Maybe she should seek out Karin's help. She dismisses the thought. She didn't even know where the other girl was right now.

"Guess it's time to see how bad it is." She heads into the bathroom and takes off her shirt, standing sideways by the mirror.

It was bad. Dammit. The lashes on her back were thick and some were still bleeding. She could see the crimson red marring her creamy white skin. Maybe she should make a clone to help treat it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She says and another Hinata soon appears.

She figured a clone was best. She wouldn't be able to reach the injuries otherwise. Hinata decided it would probably be a smart decision to get patched up before Sasuke saw it. The Hyuga wasn't exactly sure what he would do, but she knew that he would flip.

"This is going to hurt." Her clone warns her as she runs a soaked wash cloth along the bleeding marks.

Hinata hisses in pain. That did hurt. Her clone definitely hadn't been lying. But she knew it was important to keep them clean, otherwise they could get infected.

"You're right, he wouldn't take this well." Her clone says and Hinata nods.

The bluenette wasn't sure why Sasuke was so protective of her. She definitely didn't understand how or when he decided he was in love with her. She knew that he had enjoyed their kissing at the waterfall, but that wasn't enough to say that you loved someone. Was it?

She shakes her head. There was no point even trying to understand what went on in Sasuke's mind. She didn't doubt his sincerity and that's what mattered.

If only, she could persuade him to leave with her. But she knew she was on thin ice as far as his trust was concerned. He definitely wasn't going to leave the Sound with her right now.

Meanwhile with the male members of Team Hawk, they had found Kabuto's vault. Sasuke's Chidori and Jugo's raw strength had made short work on the guards. But there was still the matter of opening it. It wasn't like any of them had a key.

"Suigetsu, if you turn into water can you flow through the cracks?" Sasuke asks.

"I can. It'll be a tight squeeze, but I've done worse." He says.

"You should be able to open it from the inside and if not, you can get back out and we'll just have to try it another way." Sasuke replies.

"Got it." Suigetsu says and turns himself into water.

He was rather enjoying the heist. It'd be fun to piss off Four Eyes. That and it was so rare to see Sasuke doing anything that wasn't related to killing Itachi. The man had a rainforest shoved up his ass, Suigetsu was convinced of this.

He hadn't been lying. It was a tight fight. But he got through. Holy shit, there were thousands of vials stored back here. God only knows what sort of sick stuff the silver haired medic had made. He looks around until he found the serum. He grabs it and opens the door.

"Uh oh. The alarm!" Jugo says and it suddenly starts blaring.

Sasuke grabs them. He teleports them off in a swirl of fire, after slamming the vault shut! They did it! They got the truth serum!

"Thanks. I owe you." Sasuke mutters and holds onto the serum tightly.

Now he could get some answers. He'd finally know. Frowning, he felt himself almost skittish at the knowledge. What if it had all been an act, even the part about her caring about him despite it having been an act in the first place? What would he do?

"Yeah, you do! Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if Kabuto finds out we took some of his shit?" Suigetsu says.

He'd told her that he loved her. Sasuke knew he couldn't take those words back. She'd always have power over him now. Sasuke didn't particularly care for that knowledge.

He tried to console himself with the fact that this was Hinata. It was unlikely she'd use his feelings against him. But he also hadn't ever thought she'd try Seduction Tactics either. He found himself feeling rather uneasy.

"What Suigetsu means is we were happy to help and good luck." Suigetsu states and Sasuke smirks.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later. I have to go figure out how to give this to her, without her noticing. I warned her about accepting drinks and food from anyone else." He says with a sigh.

"See? The ONE time you were a gentleman and it came back to bite you in the ass." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke glares at Suigetsu. The white haired ninja wisely shut up. The youngest Uchiha's Death Glare was not something you wanted to mess with. Seriously, that could be lethal. That whole looks could kill thing, could take on a very literal meaning when you were dealing with a pissed off Uchiha.

"We should probably split up. We'll look less suspicious that way. I'm going to go have dinner." Jugo says.

"He's got a point. Later Sasuke. Let me know how it all works out with your Hyuga Princess." He says, flitting off.

Elsewhere in the Sound Village, Kabuto blinks. His alarms had activated. The guards were unconscious. But as he looked around his vault, he had yet to see what the intruder had taken. Surely, they must have taken something! Why else would you go through all that trouble to crack the vault?

"And you are certain you do not see anything missing?" Orochimaru asks him.

"Everything seems to be in order. It's very odd." He replies.

Orochimaru nods. Hmm someone must have taken something. It wouldn't make no sense to successfully sneak into the vault and not take anything. Kabuto had come up with some fantastically useful medication, antidotes, and poisons during his years at the Sound. Inside this storage area, lay every medic's dreams. He was certain even Lady Tsunade would be jealous.

"Ah. I believe I found what was taken. A vial of your Truth Serum." Orochimaru says.

"Hmm interesting. That's certainly desirable to a lot of people. Though I doubt many know of its existence." Kabuto says thoughtfully.

Orochimaru nods. Yes, it would have to be someone from the Sound. As far as he was aware, no one from outside the village was aware that it existed. Hmm but who could be the thief?

The Sannin vowed to find out. He couldn't let such a challenge go unanswered. The thief would be punished most severely for this. He would see to it personally.

"My Lord, how did the training go with the Hyuga girl this morning? Kabuto asks.

"Well enough. I know that by the end of the session, she must have been in great pain. But she was trying her best not to show it. Most people would have begged me to stop long before we were done. She did not though." He answers.

"I suppose that makes sense. Sasuke wouldn't be interested in a woman who couldn't take a hit. I must admit I did not believe that he would take her to his bed so soon. But the evidence was on his back this morning. I saw it myself." He continues.

"On his back?" Orochimaru asks.

"She scratched him. It must have been a rather heated exchange." Kabuto says with a smirk.

"Feistier than expected. I suppose she'll need that to hold his attention." Orochimaru comments.

"Indeed. If all goes well she'll be pregnant long before you take his body and we'll have another vessel lined up for you later on." Kabuto says.

"Excellent. It's all going according to plan." The snake like man says.

Sasuke makes his way back to their room. Hinata would probably be done training by now. He frowns, remembering her cry when she got slashed at with a whip. He hoped that it was just once and superficial. He quickens his pace and heads inside their room.

Hinata hears Sasuke coming. She quickly dispels the clone and puts back on her shirt. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice.

"Hinata, I heard you cry out and a whip crack. Are you alright?" He asks and walks over.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying about me though." She says with a sweet smile.

"I'll be fine is code for you are not fine now. How bad is it?" He asks.

"Sasuke, it's nothing to worry about." The bluenette tries to reassure him, but the youngest Uchiha was not having it.

"This is not up for discussion. How bad is it?" He growls, suddenly realizing that it must be horrifying for her to avoid his question so fiercely.

"It's bad." She mumbles.

"Let me see." He says.

"Sasuke, I really don't think that's necessary. I already treated the injuries." Hinata replies.

"Treated them? Where did he hit you?" He asks.

"Mostly on my back, a bit on my stomach, side, and breasts got nicked a bit." She answers honestly.

"I'm going to kill him." He growls and pins Hinata to the bed, holding her arms above her head with one hand and using the other to strip her.

"Sasuke!" She protests and blushes hotly.

"I've already seen you naked before and I'm just checking your injuries." He states in a tone that told her that he wasn't going to tolerate any argument.

He winces as he saw three angry red welts on her stomach, one on her left side, two on her right, and one that snaked its way diagonally from her right breast to just underneath her first left rib. If her front was this bad, he could only imagine what her back looked like.

"Get dressed. I'm getting Karin." He says, sliding off her, and heading off.

She could only watch as he darted off. Sasuke was fast. He was too fast for her to catch. Scarcely two minutes later, he returned with Karin.

"She was training with Orochimaru. He used a whip. She's got lashes everywhere. Hinata needs your help." He says.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Hinata." Karin says and sits on the bed next to her.

"It's not your fault. I came here of my own free will. I knew what training with him would mean." She says.

"If you bite her, it will heal you." Sasuke explains.

"Alright." Hinata says and she bites Karin on the neck.

Karin gasps at being bitten. Sasuke wasn't sure if her gasps were of pain or pleasure sometimes. Maybe it was both. He supposed it didn't matter. She didn't protest. Her healing abilities had never failed. So why ask questions?

"Thank you." Hinata says to Karin, when she releases her neck.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for Sasuke and his cousin." She says with a smile

"Cousin? Karin, what are you talking about?" The youngest Uchiha asks in confusion.

"Hinata. She's your cousin." Karin replies.

"Hinata's not my cousin." Sasuke states.

"What do you mean, she's not your cousin?! She's a Hyuga. You're an Uchiha." The red head insists.

"She might be my cousin a few centuries removed." He says.

"But but she said that she was!" Karin looks at Hinata.

"Well we are family. It's just really distant. I just didn't want you to get upset that day you found me leaving the public baths…" Hinata admits sheepishly.

"Karin, Hinata is my lover. She's not my cousin. Thanks for your help, but she should really rest after that training session she had with Orochimaru. Good night." He says politely, but firmly.

"But Sasuke!" Kairn protests.

"I said, good night. Hinata's exhausted. I'm exhausted. I can see those bags under your eyes, you're exhausted. There's no point in continuing this conversation." He says and Karin sighs, heading off.

"Thank you." Hinata mumbles.

"You seriously told her we were COUSINS?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell her that exactly. I just didn't bother to correct her assumption." Hinata says.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. He heads into the bathroom to change and comes out a few minutes later. He smiles when he saw in that five minutes, she must have fallen asleep.

"I'll just give it to her, tomorrow." He says, getting into the bed, and soon joining her in the land of dreams.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Naruto was arguing with Tsunade. The blonde was really worried about Hinata. She was in a village surrounded by freaks. She had no one to turn to!

"Granny Tsunade, she's been there too long. She's going to get hurt. The last letter even says that Sasuke doesn't trust her. It's a bust! Let's get her out of there before something bad happens." He pleads.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But Hinata understands the dynamics of that situation better than we do. If she believes she still has a chance of success, then I'm not going to pull her out." She says.

"I have to admit that I'm growing concerned as well." Kakashi adds.

"Me too! Hinata doesn't belong in a place like that! She's way too nice." Sakura contributes.

"Are you under the mistaken impression this is a Democracy? Who is Hokage here?!" Tsunade thunders at them.

"You are." They all say.

"Good. My decision is final! For the time being, she stays." The busty Kage bellows at them.

Most of Team Seven sighs and heads off. Sai wasn't with them because he was getting his annual physical. That and whenever Sasuke was mentioned, Sai couldn't resist making a comment about it.

That comment would infuriate Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi would inevitably end up dealing with the fall out. It was just bad news all around. So he kept Sai out of Sasuke briefings when possible.

He sighs. Kakashi was deeply worried for his former student. Would he actually go through with it? He knew that Sasuke wanted revenge more than anything. But would he actually give up his body to get it? Kakashi frowns, he honestly wasn't sure. And that fact terrified him.

The next morning, Sasuke heads to the training grounds with Hinata. He had a brilliant plan. A plan that would help to further convince Kabuto and Orochimaru that Hinata was his lover AND give her the truth serum.

"Hmm it seems that Sasuke is feeling, most affectionate this morning." Orochimaru observes with amusement.

It was true. Sasuke had pinned Hinata against a tree. Her hands were over her head, holding her against it. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

What Hinata didn't know is that he had some of the truth serum in his mouth. He'd get her to swallow it and then he'd get the answers he so desperately needed. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"Nhh!" Hinata moans into the kiss and squirms against him.

Sasuke smirks, that was all the opening he needed. He unrolls his tongue and slides it into her mouth. He had hidden some of the serum in his tongue. Once he was sure it was in, he breaks the kiss and starts kissing her neck. Hinata gasps and he sees her throat constrict in such a way that he was positive that she had swallowed the serum. _Bingo._

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't their only audience. Itachi was back again. This time he saw Sasuke. More specifically he saw Sasuke's tongue being pushed inside the Hyuga's mouth.

"Well it seems he's certainly not shy." He states in amusement and notes that anyone at the training grounds could see the heated lovers' embrace.

That was…more aggressive than he would have expected given his foolish little brother's lack of experience. In a way, he was oddly impressed. Perhaps clan restoration wouldn't be an issue after his death, after all.

"It's good that he has someone." Itachi mutters to himself.

Orochimaru sees the liplock and smirks. It seems that Sasuke's passion was not confined to the night. Good. That just meant that his next vessel would likely be conceived sooner.

"Sasuke and Hinata may take the rest of the day off. She has to recover from her training injuries anyway." He says.

Sasuke lets go of Hinata's neck. He glowers at Orochimaru. Oh how he wanted to ring that snake's neck. How DARE he WHIP her?! He was going to make sure his death was painful and slow. He felt his eyes bleed red.

It took all his self control not to do it. He barely was able to fight back the impulse to try to decapitate the smug Sannin. Somehow, he managed it though.

"Thank you." He says and leads Hinata back to their room.

He didn't know how long he had until the serum wore off. Sasuke figured he should make the most of it. He didn't have time for subtlety.

"Hinata, how do you really feel about me?" He asks suddenly.

"Surprised." She answers automatically.

"Surprised? What's that mean?" The youngest Uchiha blinks, not having expected that for an answer or really understanding it.

"Surprised. You're so different from what I expected. I expected to come here and find that Orochimaru had made you…cruel. But you aren't. You wanted to protect me. I don't really know why." She says.

"Would you still kiss me, if you didn't have to for your mission or to convinced them?" He continues, them referring to a certain yellowed eyed Sannin and silver haired medic.

"Yes." She answers.

"Why?" Sasuke presses on, determined to get as many answers as he could before it wore off.

"Because I like kissing you. You make me feel wanted. You're also…good with your tongue." She admits with a blush.

Sasuke smiles smugly. Well it wasn't exactly a love confession. But it was a start. At least now he knew she hadn't been faking it at the waterfall.

"Do you still have feelings for Naruto?" He asks and he knew that this question, could give him an answer he might not like. (But he still HAD to know.)

"He's my friend. I admire him. He showed me kindness and made me believe in myself. But I don't love him like that anymore. He never noticed how I felt about him. He wants someone else. I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me." She answers.

"Sexual kinks?" He asks and he knew it was wrong to ask that, but he was curious.

"Handcuffs, being taken against the wall, and clones." She answers.

Sasuke blinks. Well they always said it was the quiet ones. Damn. He hadn't expected that out of HER though.

"Why'd you come here? What was your real mission?" He asks.

"I came here because Lady Tsunade wanted me to…" She starts to say and suddenly their door swung open.

"Sasuke, Hinata come quickly. Our hideout has been discovered. We have to evacuate immediately." Kabuto says.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke growls.

"If we leave now we should still be able to outrun them." Kabuto continues and heads off.

Sasuke curses his luck. He was so close. So close to finding out why she really came here. Well maybe he still could.

"Hinata? Why did you really come here?" He asks again.

"I c-an't believe you that I just told you all that." Hinata blushes deeply.

Sasuke would have smacked his forehead in frustration if he thought he could get away with it. Great. Just great, the truth serum had warn off. He didn't dare go back into the vault to get more. Four Eyes would beef up security.

"I told you that I love you. I think we are even." Sasuke says and grabs her hand, running after Kabuto with her.

He'd find out later. This was just a road bump. He'd still discovered lots of important things. First of all, she didn't want the loser anymore. That was a relief. Secondly, she would kiss him even if it wasn't for the mission and she liked his kisses. Therefore he was not a bad kisser. His Uchiha pride was still intact. Third, she was…more adventurous sexually than he would have guessed. So that was always since.

"Ah Sasuke. I am sorry that your day off was interrupted. But we are moving to the fourth hideout location. If we hurry, we can arrive there in half a day." Orochimaru says.

Sasuke merely nods. He didn't care what hideout they went to. He was more focused on getting Hinata to answer that last question.

Hinata races off with the rest of the Sound Village. She couldn't believe she'd told him that! She'd actually told him her kinks. Why had she told him that?! What had come over her?!

 _"I told you that I love you. I think we are even."_ His words rang in her head.

Maybe he was right. Maybe they were even. What was a few sexual fantasies compared to confessing your love to someone? He hadn't seemed disgusted by them. She was pretty sure he'd been surprised though. She wondered what he found intriguing in that respect.

Hinata shakes her head. Now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts. The only thought on her mind right now should be the evacuation. She couldn't let them get caught before she convinced Sasuke to return to the Leaf. And make no mistake about it, she was going to convince him to return!


	8. Chapter 8

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For those interested, I finally updated _**White Lace.**_ (Another Sasuke x Hinata story). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Notation: Sasuke and Hinata decide to start over with a clean slate. It's confession time.

Chapter Eight

"We're here." Kabuto says after the Sound ninjas had been traveling for hours.

"What do you mean? Where is here? There's nothing here, except for a meadow." Hinata asks and she looks around as if to illustrate her point.

"A ninja must see through deception, Hinata." Orochimaru says slyly and kneels down, pulling on some grass to reveal a secret door.

"It's an underground hideout." Sasuke says simply, jumping through the now open door.

"Oh." Hinata takes a deep breath and jumps down through the door, expecting to land on the floor with a thud.

She blinks when a few seconds later, she feels herself be caught by something. The impact that she had braced herself for never came. Sasuke had caught her.

"You caught me." She says.

"I always will." He says and moves a few feet to the side, as more people were jumping down.

The Sound Ninjas seemed use to this hideout. Most of them landed on their feet or with only a minor tumble. Sasuke was still holding her Bridal Style and she feels her face heat up. Some of the other ninjas were definitely starting to notice.

"Orochimaru, I'm taking Hinata to our room. We've been traveling at top speed for hours and that was AFTER you lashed her over two dozen times. She needs to rest." Sasuke says.

"Of course, Sasuke." He says.

"And if you ever harm her in such a fashion again, my not becoming your vessel will be the least of your worries. She is the future mother of my children and I will NOT tolerate you harming her." The younger Uchiha seethes at him.

"My, my…so protective. It was merely training. There is no reason to get so upset." The Sannin says.

"You WHIPPED her close to two dozen times and some of those lashes were to her stomach!" He growls in a way that reminded Hinata more of an animal than a man, a very furious animal.

"It was only superficial. Deep but no internal damage would have resulted. I would not jeopardize the restoration of your clan in such a fashion." He says in what Hinata imagined was supposed to be a soothing voice.

In reality, it came out as a sickening coo. Hinata suddenly didn't mind that everyone was staring at them. Sasuke holding her like this, allowed her to hide her shudder perfectly.

"And if I castrate you with the Chidori, I suppose that would only be superficial as well…as there wouldn't be internal damage." Sasuke threatens.

"Temper, temper. You'll need to control that while she's pregnant." The Sanin states.

Sasuke twitches. It took everything he had not to lunge at that freak. How DARE he try to imply that he would harm a pregnant woman, especially the mother of his child?!

"I'll give that the due consideration it deserves." He says in a voice that was colder than the most brutal winds of the Snow Country.

"Good. I am sorry if the training was more harsh than you are accustomed to Hinata. I am only trying to help you with your goal of getting stronger. If you don't endure pain, how else will you ever improve?" He asks.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Hinata mutters dutifully.

"Good night, Sasuke. I have to set up our camp." He states and walks off with Kabuto.

Hinata allows herself to be carried away. There was a point where there was just no use arguing with Sasuke. This was one of those times. As they were departing, she caught bits and pieces of Sound ninja conversation.

 _"Did you hear THAT?!"_ Suigetsu asks.

 _"The future mother of his children!"_ Another male Sound Villager says, whom Hinata didn't recognize.

 _"Lucky girl."_ A female Sound ninja says.

 _"She lied to me! She said they were cousins!"_ Karin growls.

 _"Cousins? You actually bought that? Just how dumb are you?"_ The white haired man asks.

 _"TAKE THIS!"_ Karin says and punches Suigetsu hard, sending him flying into a wall.

Sasuke carries Hinata into one of the rooms and shuts the door. This one looked oddly enough, more comfortable than the last one. At least this one had a book shelf, some flowers in a vase on a stand, a connected bathroom, and a comfortable looking bed. There was even a fairly beautiful rug on the dirt floor.

"This is…cozy." She mumbles.

"It's probably my favorite of the hideouts." He agrees in his own way.

She nods and starts unpacking, what little they had been able to grab before the evacuation. Hinata honestly didn't know what to say to him at this point. She had admitted her sexual fantasies to him, something she'd never done with anyone before.

He said he loved her. The entire Sound Village now though they were lovers. Yet, she was sure he still didn't trust her and with good reason.

"Hinata, I don't want whatever this is to be based completely on deception. I have…something of a confession to make." He mutters.

"A confession?" She asks.

"There's a reason why you were being so open with me before we left. I used a truth serum on you. I had to know. It was wrong. But…honestly, I couldn't tell what you were saying and doing because of the mission and what was real." He says.

"Ohhh." Hinata says and she frowns.

She couldn't really be mad at him without being a hypocrite. Yes, he had deceived her. But was that really any worse than what she had done?

At least he was admitting that he had done it, without being caught. It wasn't like he had hurt her. Still…it unsettled her to know that he was capable of drugging her. She had let her guard down way too much.

"I should be angry. I'm not though. I'm more scared than anything. You could have used something far more dangerous than truth serum and I never would have suspected. I guess this makes us…even in a way." She says.

"Good. A clean slate then?" He asks.

"Almost…I have a confession to make as well." She says.

"Go on." He says and couldn't ignore the feeling of dread that had settled in his chest.

"My mission wasn't to gather intelligence. It was to gather something else." She admits.

"What were you supposed to gather then?" Sasuke questions her.

"You. I was supposed to persuade you to go home." Hinata says in a rush.

"That…does explain a lot." He says with a sigh.

"Do we still have that blank slate?" She timidly inquires.

"I guess it doesn't really matter if you deceived me for information or to bring me back home. I deceived you when I used the truth serum on you. Besides, I have to admit that your…methods were a lot more compelling than Naruto's. I prefer to see you naked under a waterfall over fighting the loser." He says.

"You aren't angry?" She asks in disbelief.

"You already said that you still would want me even if it was without the mission. I don't like being made a fool out of. But I drugged you. I'm not really in a position to lecture you on morality." He begins.

"So that's it? You forgive me and I forgive you? We can start over?" She asks hopefully.

"Essentially. But I'm warning you now, If you ever try to trick me again, what Orochimaru did will be nothing compared to what I'll do. I don't tolerate betrayal. It's different now. When you first came here, we were almost strangers. We owed each other nothing. Now we do." He says.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't make at least five death a threats a day." Hinata says with a teasing smile.

"I suppose not. Don't make me prove that I wasn't joking." He says and caresses her cheek.

"I won't. I don't have a reason to now. You know about the mission, all of it." She mutters.

"Good. I'm not going back until I kill Itachi. After that, if it's still possible…I will. I have a reason to return now. I didn't before." He says.

"A reason to return?" She asks.

"You. You are my reason." He says and kisses her forehead.

Hinata blushes. Sasuke shakes his head. He had no idea how she could go from a seductive siren in the waterfall to being so easily flustered. Oh well, he liked both versions.

"Come on, you should get some rest. They won't find us underground." Sasuke assures her, sliding his shirt over his head.

"Sasuke?!" She squeaks as she sees him stripping.

"I don't want to wear the clothes that I spent all day running in to bed. I won't strip completely." He mutters.

Yes, she was blushing red as a tomato now. Sasuke smirks. He was tempted to mess with her. The youngest Uchiha could certainly have fun teasing her over this. But he decided not to be cruel. Not tonight anyway.

"Okay. Th-at makes sense." She stammers and tries not to stare.

Hinata tried. She really did. But well a shirtless Sasuke was like walking in a jungle and then suddenly a tiger was right there in front of you. You couldn't NOT stare.

"You can't possibly tell me that you've never seen a man shirtless before." Sasuke says and raises an eyebrow.

"Well I h-ave. Mostly my family. We are a b-ig clan. Sometimes when they are training and usually in the summer. Once I saw Kiba. But that's different. Their my family. I'm not at-tracted to them." She says.

"And Kiba?" Sasuke asks.

"I only saw him like that during the Chunin Exams. He was still a boy. You're a man. So it's different." Hinata tries to explain.

Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate. There was something about being acknowledged as a man by her that triggered it. He suddenly wished he hadn't discarded his pants already. This could get awkward and quickly. He highly doubted that the same night they had started with a clean slate, she was planning on losing her virginity to him.

"Good to know." He says and gets on the bed.

 _SAFE._ The blankets would keep her from noticing his arousal. That was better. Sasuke beckons her to join him.

Hinata soon joins him in bed. It wasn't lost on her that this was becoming a regular occurrence. Sasuke would get in the bed and then beckon her to join them. It was like they were husband and wife. Which considering what they wanted Orochimaru to believe, was probably a good thing.

"If we want to convince him, we should get to know each other better." She mumbles as she shyly lays next to him.

"That's a good point. Well I know some things about you." He says.

"Like what?" She asks.

"I know you blush easily. The taste of your kiss. What excites you. That you are kind to the point where it will seriously endanger you one day. You know medical jutsus. You must have impressed Tsunade or she wouldn't have sent you here, so you're strong. You are stubborn in your own way. You challenged me about the whip marks." He says.

"Well that's a start. More than I know about you really." She mumbles.

"You know how to chase my nightmares away. That's more important than my favorite color or food." He says.

"You can be very romantic when you want to be, in your own way." She says with a smile.

"That wasn't really intended to be romantic." Sasuke protests.

"It was though." Hinata tells him.

"Alright. I think you are a seriously easy grader, but I'm not going to argue if it makes you happy to believe that I'm a romantic." He says and pulls her against him.

Sasuke was laying on his side. Hinata was as well. He'd taken the right side of the bed and she'd taken the other. His back was towards the door. Hinata tilts her head as she noticed a pattern.

"Why do you always sleep on the side of the bed that is the closest to the door?" She wonders.

"If someone attacks, they have to get through me to get to you." He states as if it was obvious.

"I don't know whether to think that is romantic or heartbreaking that you can't even let yourself relax about something as mundane as which side of the bed to choose on." She mumbles.

"It's practical." He argues.

"Yes, it is. But it's still sad." She murmurs.

"I'm not sad right now though." Sasuke says.

"I know." She says with a smile.

"Good. Aoda was right. I should have tried to…mend things between us sooner." The youngest Uchiha says.

"Your Snake Summon? You talk to your Snake Summon about US?!" She asks, not sure how to take that.

"Other than you, he's the sanest being in the Sound Village. Besides, it's not really any different than talking to one's pet. It's just…he can actually talk back." He defends himself.

"I'm not judging you for talking to your Summon. More embarrassed that you'd talk to him about us than anything. But I guess it's good for you to have a friend. I was kinda hoping you'd start making friends who are less…scaly, but it's a start." She replies.

"Basically, he thought that I should try to patch things up with you. More or less said that you were so beautiful that another man would take you, if I waited too long to fix things. That and a few other things. You would faint though." He says.

"I wouldn't faint!" The bluenette protests.

"Yes, you would. You blushed because I'm shirtless. You definitely wouldn't be able to handle what Aoda said." He continues.

"What'd he say?!" She asks.

"That you'd feel guilty about it. I might get a couple belly rubs out of it." He answers her.

"Belly rubs? You like belly rubs? Well that's a little unusual. But we all have our…preferences." She says.

That was weird. Oh well. If he liked belly rubs, who was she to judge? It'd be a simple thing to do and if it made him happy, why not?

"Belly rubs to Snake Summons are apparently their version of oral sex or a hand job." Sasuke explains.

"…" Hinata is speechless and blushes redder than Sasuke thought was humanly possible.

"I'm impressed. You didn't faint. I was wrong. Though I didn't know that people could get that red." He muses.

"Is that something you want?" She asks.

"Hinata, I'm a man. Of course I do." He states as if it was obvious and well privately Inner Hinata was going, " _"Well duh! What a stupid question to ask him!"_

"Sorry." She mumbles hastily.

"I wouldn't push the issue though. For one thing, I have to kill Itachi first. So I can't risk getting you pregnant. And if I let you do either of those things, that's a very real possibility. Second, I wouldn't push the issue. I don't force people to do things of that nature." He states.

Hinata blushes. Sasuke had basically said in a rather roundabout way, _"I want to sleep with you."_ He'd also admitted indirectly to having little self control when it came to his desire about her. Her blush went away at the second part.

"Oh good." The Hyuga Heiress replies.

"So just relax." He says and buries his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

"What are you doing?" She giggles when she feels his breath against her neck, that tickled.

"Enjoying your scent. It's very soothing." He says.

"Thank you?" The Leaf woman wasn't sure how to reply to that exactly.

"Mhm." Sasuke says and apparently a reply was not needed, because he shut his eyes.

It didn't take long for his breathing to even out. He was asleep. Hinata marveled at how strange life was. A year ago, she never would have managed she'd be sleeping with Sasuke. (Even if it was in a rather innocent sense.)

Meanwhile the Leaf ANBU are frustrated. They almost had them that time. They had found a Sound hideout location. But by the time they got there, it had been executed. Very recently evacuated. Some of the fires that were recently put out, were still warm to the touch.

"Dammit! We were so close." One says and kicks a tree.

"Calm yourself. We will find them." Another assures him.

"I recognize Lady Hinata's jacket! They must have taken her prisoner!" A third ANBU says, who was secretly a Hyuga. (ANBUs had to keep their identities secret after all.)

Most of the Hyuga household did not realize the nature of Hinata's latest mission. They just knew that it was going to be a long one and it had no set time table. But this meant that she'd been kidnapped!

"That is troubling news. Worry not, I'm sure we will find her. Someone ought to tell Hiashi though." The Captain states.

"Don't look at me." One says.

"I'm not doing it." Yet another ANBU chimes in.

"I'm not suicidal enough to tell him his daughter is missing!" Came a third reply.

On and on this went. The Captain sighs. Honestly, it was so hard to find good help these days. Cowards. He'd do it himself.

In the morning, Hinata wakes before Sasuke. She smiles. He definitely wasn't a morning person. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his dark locks idly for a minute or two before composing her letter.

 _ **Dear Wanderer,**_

 _ **The Panther knows the truth now. But we have started over on a clean slate. He isn't coming home with me yet. He still is on his own hunt. But I think, I can still successfully complete this mission.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Swan Princess**_

She smiles, deciding it was good. Hinata summons a cat. She had a Summoning Contract with felines. It was a simple housecat. It wouldn't attract attention and stealth is what she was looking for.

"Please take this to Tsunade." She says and the cat takes off.

A few minutes later, Sasuke frowns. He had been warms and enjoying having his arms around something soft. But the warmth had rudely left him. Hmpf. He opens his eyes and then remembers. Hinata had been sleeping curled up next to him and now she was up.

"Hinata, it's early. Come back to bed." He says.

"Morning, Sasuke. I um had to write a letter." She admits.

"To Tsunade?" He asks.

"Yes." She admits.

"It's fine. I know you are on a mission. If you don't report to her, she'll know something is up. Then she'll send people after us. We are already evading Leaf ANBU as is. It's be annoying. So I don't mind, as long as you aren't giving her locations." He states.

"I'm not." She promises and Sasuke looks at her hard for a few moments, before deciding he believed her.

"Good. I'm glad that you told me. You could have gotten away with not doing it. But then our blank slate wouldn't be so blank, if I found out about it later." He informs her.

"I know. I don't want us to have to go back to keeping secrets from each other." Hinata tells him.

"I don't either. I'm also cold. Come back to bed." He orders her in a tone that sent shivers down her spine.

They weren't scared shivers. They weren't cold shivers. They were anticipation shivers. Sasuke's voice should be classified as a weapon all on its own. It was amazing what he could do with it. Whether it was intimidation, commands, or…seduction.

She knew she was over thinking it. After what he had just said about Itachi, it was unlikely he was really trying to seduce her. But still that tone, did something to her. She couldn't explain it exactly. Well whatever the reason she soon found herself laying back down in the bed, curled up next to him.

"Get some sleep. Knowing Orochimaru, we are going to need it." He instructs her and Hinata nods, soon dozing off.

Meanwhile back in the Akatsuki hideout, Konan sighs. Itachi was being so stubborn. She wasn't sure what Sasuke's reaction would be if he found out the truth behind the Massacre. But she did know that Itachi's illness while serious and eventually fatal, was treatable.

Unfortunately, he was the most stubborn, pig headed man she'd ever met! No matter how she pleaded with him, he wouldn't see reason. Itachi could be treated in her village. There was no need for him to die! Not like this!

"Konan, I am not changing my mind. I can see it in your eyes. You are going to try to argue with me again." He says.

"Itachi, there is still time. You can be treated. You don't have to die. Maybe Sasuke would forgive you if he knew the truth. Maybe he wouldn't. It doesn't matter. You don't deserve any of this." She says.

Itachi sighs. He'd heard it all at least a hundred, if not a thousand times before. He would love to give her what she wanted. Itachi knew it would be a long and difficult road to recovery, but it was possible.

Would Sasuke forgive him if he knew the truth? He honestly didn't know. Personally, he didn't think he deserved forgiveness.

His angel though, she did. Truly, she was an Angel of Mercy. One that he didn't deserve. Itachi knew it was foolish to fall in love when he knew the odds of him living to see his next birthday were almost nonexistent. But he had anyway.

"And to think, I used to call Sasuke the foolish one." He mutters.


	9. Chapter 9

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Since Itachi is not going to die in this story, Madara won't be the one to tell Sasuke the truth. I know that isn't cannon, but neither is the pairing XD. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Nine

"Thank you, Captain. I will inform Hiashi of this at once." Tsunade says and dismisses the ANBU Captain.

Once he was out of her office, she closes the door with a sigh. She was aware that one of the ANBU ninjas in that squad was a Hyuga. This complicated things.

"Shizune, get me the strongest sake that I have! I'm going to need it." She says with a sigh.

Great. Just great. Now she would have to deal with an overprotective father. She highly doubted that Hiashi was going to be thrilled with the nature of Hinata's mission. Things would only get worse if he discovered Tsunade had Kurenai give Hinata _specialized_ training for said mission.

"Yes, My Lady. Anything else?" She asks.

"Send for Hiashi in about an hour. I need to be good and drunk to deal with this." She says.

"My Lady, are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't it be better to deal with him when you are sober?" Tsunade hears the other woman ask.

"No. It definitely would not. Also, I may need some earplugs. That will be all. Thank you." The busty blonde informs her.

Shizune nods as she sends out the summons and gets Tsunade her sake. Personally, she thought that Tsunade drank too much. But she knew Hiashi. Tsunade was probably going to need to be at least somewhat intoxicated to deal with him.

An hour later, Hiashi was surprised when he received a summons from Tsunade. He heads to the Lady Hokage's office. He frowns and couldn't shake off a feeling of dread.

Hinata was out on a long term mission. He did not know the exact nature of it, only that it was dangerous. Could something have happened to her?

"Please have a seat. There's something I must tell you. The ANBU found one of the Sound's hideout locations." She begins.

"That is excellent news." Hiashi replies.

"Yes, but they also found some of Hinata's clothes. They believe she was kidnapped. That is not the case. I assure you that to my knowledge, she is perfectly unharmed. I would not have sent her on this mission, if I didn't believe her capable of successfully completing it." The Hokage finishes.

"You sent my daughter to the SOUND? Why would you send her to such a vile place? Do you not know what sort of deviants have gathered around that snake Orochimaru?" He asks horrified.

"Her mission is to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back to the Leaf Village. Currently, he is traveling with Orochimaru. So I had no other choice." She states firmly.

"Why Hinata though? Would it not make more sense to send one of his teammates or someone that he has actually spoken to before?!" Hiashi demands with a twitch.

"I believe you are questioning my judgment. I understand that you are worried for your daughter. Therefore, I will overlook this minor insubordination. But do not test your luck with me. I sent Hinata because Orochimaru would view her bloodline as desirable. He'd accept her into the village easier. Hinata is a neutral party. If I sent one of Sasuke's teammates, he would immediately be suspicious." She answers him.

"Forgive me, Lady Hokage. I meant no offense. It is just I worry for Hinata's safety." He apologizes.

"There is nothing to forgive. You knew that she was on an S ranked mission. You surely understood that all S ranked missions are dangerous. Why is this any different?" She questions.

"Because it is the SOUND. I have concerns that one of those barbarians would assault her in a most… _distasteful_ fashion." He replies.

"A valid concern. But you should trust your daughter more. She is a Jonin and fully capable of defending herself." She says.

"And how is she supposed to convince Sasuke Uchiha to come back to the Leaf? His teammates were not even able to sway him. How will a woman he barely knows be able to change his mind? Surely, you don't expect her to face him in combat?" He demands.

"I do not wish to answer that question. Hinata will use whatever methods she deems necessary and that will be that." She says.

"You…sent my daughter on a mission to seduce an S Class Criminal?!" He bellows in outrage.

"Do not raise your voice to me in such a fashion. I said whatever methods she deems necessary. Seduction might not be required. Calm yourself or I shall have you restrained." Tsunade snaps at him.

"I can't believe you would treat my daughter as if she is some…lady of the evening!" He growls.

"I am not treating her in such a fashion! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" The busty Hokage snarls at him.

"I call it as I see it, Lady Hokage! You will cancel this mission immediately. I want Hinata home. I only hope that she did not already have to endure sharing his bed for the sake of a mission!" He glowers.

"I warned you not to address me in such a way." Tsunade says, walking over, and knocking the Hyuga Patriarch unconscious.

` "That could have gone better." Shizune muses.

"Yes, it could have." She says with a sigh and drinks some more sake.

She really hoped Hinata was having more luck than she was. Honestly, did no one besides Shizune respect her authority as Hokage anymore? If she viewed Hinata as capable of performing this mission, than she was. End of story!

Meanwhile in the Sound, Hinata blushes deeply. It seemed that she and Sasuke had slept in. The clock said it was almost noon.

She woke up before him and found that Sasuke had decided once again her breasts were his new pillows. He looked so content though. She didn't want to wake him.

"Mmm morning." He says after a few minutes, slowly opening his eyes.

"Afternoon." She says with a smile.

"Did I really sleep in that much?" He asks and looks at the clock.

"Mhm. Well it was a long day, yesterday. I'm surprised Orochimaru or Kabuto didn't come for us yet." She muses.

"He needs to get the new location set up. That usually means at least a day or two that I don't have to deal with him." He mutters.

"Oh. Lucky us." The bluenette replies and tries to make her blush go away, it was a losing battle though.

"We should take advantage of it. I'll show you around the hideout." He states.

Sasuke gets off of Hinata, hops off the bed, and throws on his training clothes. He was surprised that she didn't protest him turning her into his own living pillow. He decided to explore that fact later.

"You know if he's really going to be that busy for a couple of days, now would be the perfect time. We could leave." She says.

Sasuke frowns. He hated that part of him was tempted to take her up on that idea. He blamed her big sad eyes.

They screamed, _Come with me. Protect me. Love me._ Maybe he was reading too much into her eyes and doing a bit of projection on the second and third parts. But still it was hard to resist that look.

Hinata seemed to think he could go back to the Leaf and there wouldn't be any questions asked. If Tsunade was sending her to the Sound to drag him back, that meant he hadn't passed the point of no return yet. If he kept pressing though, he might.

"I know it's your mission, but for today at least…don't ask me that again." He tells her.

"Alright." She murmurs and decides not to push the issue further.

It was a miracle he'd forgiven her. He'd even agreed to come back to the Leaf after Itachi was dead. If she pushed too hard, she might undo all that progress.

"Oh and you are going to need these." Sasuke says, tossing her some earplugs.

"Earplugs?" She asks.

"Karin is likely still upset about the cousin thing. I still can't believe you let her assume that." He says and puts in his own earplugs.

"Well I didn't want her to get jealous. She was much nicer to me after she assumed we were cousins." Hinata says.

"Mhm. Just don't let me assume things like you did with her. I prefer to know the truth, no matter how ugly." He says and leads her out of the room by her hand.

Sasuke was holding her hand. She blinks. That was unexpected. For some reason, it was easier to process him kissing her with others watching, than something as tender as handholding.

He had carried her Bridal Style in front of everyone though. That didn't even factor in his declaration about her being the future mother of his children. Sasuke Uchiha was apparently not adverse to PDA. That or maybe he was just putting on one hell of a show for Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"It's easy to get lost, if you don't know the way." He warns her and shows her how to read the markings on the wall.

The markings were codes. They told what pathway led to where. If he hadn't shown her, she doubted she ever would have figured it out. The Sound ninja were quite clever with codes.

"It's a fortunate thing that she has you to show her the way then." Kabuto says, as he approaches them.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. He had never been that found of Kabuto to begin with. Even at the Chunin Exams before he knew that he was Orochimaru's lapdog, something had seemed off. Now that he knew the "real" Kabuto, he liked him even less.

Perhaps not surprisingly, Orochimaru had sunk his hooks into a vulnerable child. That seemed to be his pattern. He liked to collect his followers while they were young, if given a choice. It was easier to instill loyalty and brainwash them that way, Sasuke supposed.

"Good afternoon, Kabuto." Hinata mutters in a polite voice.

"Good afternoon, Hinata. I see you must be feeling better. You are up and wandering around. I thought that it would be a good idea to take a look at your injuries." He says.

"Oh. That's very kind of you, but I don't think it's necessary." She says.

Sasuke gives her a look. It said _Go along with it._ He might not be a master at Genjutsu, but he didn't have to be. Kabuto wouldn't be expecting fake injuries on her. Sasuke subtly casts at Genjutsu to make it look like she still had the whip marks on her body.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. After all, you are very precious to Sasuke. That makes you precious to Lord Orochimaru by extension." He says cheerfully.

Hinata knew that she should be disturbed by the fact that she automatically huddled closer to Sasuke. But Kabuto's cheerful voice creeped her out. She didn't like it when he and Orochimaru used that sickeningly sweet tone. Apparently, neither did Sasuke because he was glaring daggers at Kabuto.

"I'm going with her." He states.

"Sasuke, it's a medical exam." Kabuto replies.

"And she's the future mother of my children, I think I have the right to know if something is wrong with her." He seethes at the silver haired medical ninja.

"Very well. Come along." He says and leads them done one of the many corridors.

"Thank you." Hinata whispers into Sasuke's ear and he just nods.

There was no way in Hell he was letting Kabuto be alone with Hinata. Over his fucking dead body. The creep had already made a comment about her being attractive before. He wasn't going to risk her being alone with him.

Not that Sasuke didn't think that Hinata was perfectly capable of handling herself. He'd seen her win a fight against those ten Sound Ninjas who attacked her. No, she was a perfectly competent fighter. But Kabuto had a lovely little house of horrors in all of his medical labs.

Who knew what sort of drugs he could attack her with? It only took one "hit" with a needle to defeat an opponent. He knew some of Kabuto's little "potions" were lethal. Some had effects that were worse than death. No, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hinata strip down to your lingerie, so I can see how bad the damage was." He orders.

Sasuke twitches. He knew that Kabuto was a medic. It was a given that he'd seen people in much less than lingerie. Still he wasn't particularly keen on the bastard receiving the privilege of seeing Hinata half fucking naked. He felt his eyes bleed red with agitation.

"Okay." She says and does as instructed.

Red silk? Hmm. Sasuke decided he liked the color against her fair skin. He'd always been fond on silk. His irritation at Kabuto was momentarily forgotten, until the idiot opened his big mouth and pissed Sasuke off AGAIN.

"Quite the lovely choice. I think it's quite sweet that you dress up for your lover. I'm certain he appreciates the gesture." He muses and looks at her injuries.

"Shut up." Sasuke hisses through gritted teeth.

"Oh some of these are quite deep. Lord Orochimaru certainly didn't go easy on you. I can understand why you were so upset now, Sasuke." Kabuto offers.

"Just treat her injuries. Neither of us care for your commentary." He growls.

"And he speaks for you now?" Kabuto muses.

"In this case, yes." Hinata says.

"Well I suppose it's just a given that Sasuke would take the reigns in this relationship. You are such a sweet, demure little thing. Perhaps that's part of the appeal." He observes.

Now it was Hinata's turn to be irritated. She resented the implication. Once again, because she was nice someone had assumed she was weak. At least Sasuke didn't treat her like she was made of glass. Everyone else on the other hand, minus Orochimaru…well they were getting on her nerves.

She briefly considered locking up his chakra points. But decides against it. Hinata realized she was in a medical room. God only knows what sorts of "toys" Kabuto had at his disposal here. She wasn't eager to find out.

"That sweet little thing is fully capable of blocking off all the chakra and blood flow to your dick, if you piss her off." Sasuke states.

"My, my…temper, temper. Honestly Sasuke, you are such a jealous lover. I'm a medical professional. There is no need to be this upset." He says and applies some cream to her "injuries."

"I'm sure you could still perform your medical duties without your tongue. I could cut it out. I doubt Orochimaru would care. He cares more about his vessel than his lapdog." Sasuke threatens.

"I have no idea how you put up with his temper." Kabuto muses and bandages the lashes.

"I don't go out of my way to upset him." She says.

"Ah so she does have some claws after all. Well you must have. I saw those scratches on his back." He tells her with a wink.

Sasuke twitches. He was only one breath away from shoving his Chidori through Kabuto's chest. The youngest Uchiha had had it with his suggestive comments.

Hinata to her credit blushes a pretty shade of red and looks at her feet. She played the part of an embarrassed lover perfectly. Then again, this was Hinata…she probably was actually extremely embarrassed at the medic's observation.

"I think I should be okay now. Thank you, Kabuto." She says.

"You're welcome. As much as I am enjoying the sight of you in that lovely lingerie set, I think Sasuke will kill me if I prolong this any longer. You may go." He says.

Hinata gets dressed rather quickly. She eeps when Sasuke drags her out of there. Yes, Kabuto had been right. Sasuke was definitely the jealous type. Even if it was obvious she didn't like Kabuto, the youngest Uchiha clearly loathed for other men to see her in such a fashion.

"Let's get out of here." He says.

The thought should have scared her. Maybe it should have annoyed her. But for some reason, it had the opposite effect. It was nice that he got jealous.

It meant he cared, in his own way. His own way probably would have included a decapitated Kabuto if they had stayed five minutes longer though. In the interest of not blowing her cover, she was glad that they got out of there when they did.

Konan sighs. Orochimaru might have thought he was sneaky, but she knew him. The man had been an Akatsuki member for awhile. She knew his tricks. So for her, it was a simple matter to find his hideouts.

It seemed that Itachi's brother, had a lover now. Which in Konan's view was perfect for her needs. Sasuke would never hear Itachi out.

He'd probably attack an Akatsuki member on sight because he knew that Itachi belonged to their organization. His lover though, well maybe Konan could speak with her. Maybe there was a chance she could prevent Itachi's death after all.

"I'll have to wait for her to come out from underground." She mutters.

There was almost no way she could go inside without being detected. No, she needed to bide her time. Fortunately, Konan was a grown woman. She had taken an Uchiha for a lover. If there was anyone who understood patience, it was her.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi frowns. He'd looked all over the place. Where was Konan? It was unlike her to wander off without telling anyone.

"I haven't seen her." Kisame says.

"Don't worry. Bitch will come back when she wants to. Women are like cats. They show up on their own time and almost never when you want them to." He says.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi says and suddenly the foul mouthed Akatsuki member is trapped inside a realm that was entirely of the elder Uchiha's creation.

"What the fuck, Itachi?! Don't do any of your freaky eye shit on me!" He growls.

"If you refer to her in such a vulgar fashion again, I will have you living the rest of your life under the impression that you are a five year old girl whose major ambition in life is to become a ballerina. I will of course acquire you a pink tutu to support you in this pursuit." He states.

"YOU ARE FUCKING PSYCHOTIC!" He says.

"Clean up your language. It is most unbecoming. You will treat Konan with respect or you will answer to me." He says and stabs him in the stomach with a sword, just to drive the point home.

"Itachi." He hears "Tobi" call out.

He immediately releases Hidan. Damn it. While most of the Akatsuki was unaware who Tobi actually was, Itachi wasn't fortunate enough to be so oblivious. Sasuke and Itachi were not the last of the Uchihas. There was also Tobi, Obito, or Madara.

Itachi supposed it didn't matter what fucking name he chose to go by on any given day. He was blood and powerful. Privately, Itachi chastised himself for picking up Hidan's cursing habit. He shouldn't allow himself to become so frustrated that he started to sound like a common criminal instead of an Uchiha!

"Thanks, Tobi. I swear he's getting more fucking crazy with every day. Itachi is becoming a loose cannon. I think his illness is messing with his fucking mind." Hidan says.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wants to talk to Itachi." He says in that village idiot voice of his.

Itachi knew better though. Obito Uchiha was anything but a dunce. He follows his relative outside the hideout so they could speak privately.

"It's not like you to lose your temper like that. You truly do love her, do you not?" He asks.

"I do. But it means little. We all play the cards that fate deals us." He states and looks up at the sky.

"Konan does not seem to agree with your philosophy. I imagine that I could venture quite a good guess where she has gone." He states.

"Where?!" Itachi demands.

"To see Sasuke. Well more precisely to see his lover. If I know Konan and I believe I do, she likely views the woman as being more likely to listen to her. She'll try to convince her of the truth and see if she can convince Sasuke that you did not willingly butcher your family. Your dirty little secret might come to light and all because you were foolish enough to fall in love." He continues.

"She wouldn't." Itachi says.

"Women do not allow their lovers to willingly fall into death's embrace often. I have no idea why that should surprise you." Obito muses.

"I have to stop her!" Itachi says and races off, but he barrels over coughing up blood.

"You are in no condition to try to outrun a healthy woman." He tells him.

"I have to try. If she tells Sasuke, everything will have been for nothing!" He protests.

"And if you try to outrun her now, you'll die before Sasuke gets a chance to kill you. Which is more important to you, the secret or giving Sasuke his revenge." He questions in cold amusement.

Back at the Sound Hideout, Hinata excuses herself to get some fresh air. Sasuke was having a private training session with Orochimaru. She could only hope that his would be less painful than hers. But somehow she doubted that very much.

"There you are." She hears a feminine voice call out and she was instantly on guard.

Hinata blinks when she saw a woman with blue hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a white kimono. Konan had decided showing up in her Akatsuki uniform would be an automatic conversation killer. She wanted the Hyuga Princess to at least her out.

"It seems that we have much in common." She offers.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"I am Konan and we both fell in love with an Uchiha. Yours is…simply unaware of the truth behind the Massacre. I would like to fix that so we can both get what we want. You want to see Sasuke happy. I want to see Itachi live." She offers.

"What kind of game are you playing?!" The Hyuga woman demands.

"There is no game involved. I'm simply going to tell you the truth. What you do with it is entirely up to you." She says.


	10. Chapter 10

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. It seems that Tsunade's more assertive attitude is being well received in this story. For those of you interested, _**White Lace**_ 's final chapter was just posted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

 _"There is no game involved. I'm simply going to tell you the truth. What you do with it is entirely up to you."_ Hinata hears Konan say.

"I'm listening." The Hyuga woman replies and eyes the blue haired ninja warily.

"Do you not think it strange that a boy who clearly adored his family and was beloved by the village would wake up one morning and decide to carry out a massacre for no other reason than to test his own strength?" She begins.

Hinata sizes the woman up and down. She was looking for any hints of a weakness. Konan was in a talkative mood it seemed, but she wouldn't be first person to suddenly snap in the middle of a conversation. Still, as much as she was loathed to admit it, she did have a point.

"When put it that way, you do have a point." The Hyuga Heiress reluctantly admits.

"And if he did why would he leave someone alive? He had no issue slaughtering everyone else. Why leave a survivor to hunt him down later, if it was not because of guilt." She continues.

Hinata frowns. Itachi had to know that Sasuke would want revenge. Assuming he believed that Sasuke was worthy of sparing because he could present a real challenge later down the road, the question as why. Was it out of a sick need to prove his Sharingan superior?

He had already dispatched hundreds of clansmen and women. There was no need for that. Why wait years for Sasuke to mature?

"He could have left Sasuke alive because he wanted another pair of eyes to be available if he ever needed to replace his own." Hinata counters searching for the most logical explanation in her mind.

"Perhaps. But in that case why wait so long? Why wait for him to get stronger? He could have taken Sasuke's eyes with ease or even just properly stored the eyes of the deceased." She questions.

"…" Hinata was unable to find a decent answer to that question, so she nods her head to encourage the other woman to continue.

"Surely being a Hyuga, you noticed that the Uchihas were treated differently from the other clans. They were the only ones who specifically had a District set aside for them. True, most Noble Clans tended to stay tightly clustered, but that was by choice. This was not the case for the Uchiha. Did you ever wonder why that might be?" The blue haired woman asks a little too sweetly.

"I never really thought about it. I assumed it was because they occupied a special place in the village's history. They helped to found the Leaf." She confesses.

"Most people assumed that. It sounds logical and very proper. Most people never bother to look underneath that first layer of respectability." She replies.

"And what do you believe the real reason was?" Hinata asks.

"The Hokages and the Council were terrified of the clan. They wanted them all in one place so they could watch. If they isolated themselves by choice or not, that would diminish their ties to other Leaf Villages. That'd make it much harder for Madara Uchiha or anyone after him to try to gather supporters to insert an Uchiha as Hokage." She states as if it was all very simple.

"That sounds…possible." The lavender eyed woman admits.

"Isolation breeds fear. Fear breeds hatred. Hatred gives birth to violence. It was only a matter of time before either the Uchihas attacked the Leaf or vice versa. The Uchiha Clan decided to mount a preemptive strike, a coup. Somehow, the Leaf found out about it and inserted Itachi Uchiha as a spy." Konan continues.

"I don't understand." Hinata says.

"He was given a choice. He could side with his family and potentially watch the Leaf plunged into civil war or he could stop the coup in its tracks. If he sided with his family, the Leaf would have gone overcome by a Civil War. Other ninja nations would have noticed and they would have attacked while the Leaf was vulnerable. It would have led to another great ninja war. Itachi didn't want that. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make. In the end, he took hundreds of lives, but he likely saved tens of thousands." Konan finishes.

Hinata blinks. It all sounded so…true and logical when spelled out by the other woman. But was it really? Had over half of Sasuke's life been based on a lie told to him by his brother and the village?

"I know it is difficult to process at first. But I assure you that I speak only the truth." Konan says.

"And what good is the word of a stranger? You claim to be in love with Itachi, perhaps you just want to insert doubt into Sasuke's head so he'll hesitate when they fight." Hinata snaps at her.

"Clever. You have no reason to trust me and every reason to be suspicious. I imagine if Sasuke were to ask Danzo, he would confirm what I was saying." She states.

Danzo? Danzo was a Leaf Villager. He was on the Council. He'd been considered for Hokage more than once. She might not trust Konan's word, but Danzo's…certainly would carry more weight.

"Why are you telling me this?" The bluenette demands.

"Sasuke would recognize me as an Akatsuki on sight. He would never listen to what I had to say. You are more reasonable. As his lover, he would likely at least listen to you. Perhaps you can convince him, perhaps not. I only know that you are the only chance I have to save the man I love. So I had to take it. I dislike putting you in such an uncomfortable position. But I can not regret it." She says as she flits off.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata sighs to herself when Konan is gone.

She had to tell him. He deserved to know. How though? Hinata didn't even know for sure if it was the truth. But if she kept this from him and Sasuke found out somehow, it would destroy whatever fragile trust he had in her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sighs and sheathes his sword. He was exhausted, though he'd never let Orochimaru know that. To say the training session had been intense would be like saying Naruto enjoyed eating ramen. It'd be an understatement to put it mildly.

He flexes his shoulders and frowns at the stiffness he felt in his muscles. The youngest Uchiha decides it was nothing a hot bath wouldn't fix. He wondered if he could convince Hinata to join him.

She had once before, though they had been wearing towels and it was in a public bath. A personal tub felt more…intimate. Well at least it did to Sasuke anyway.

"Hinata?" He asks when he reaches their room.

"I'm here." Hinata says as she rounds the corner and Sasuke felt anxiety prickle at the back of his mind.

She hadn't said anything about training. Other than that he was at a loss for why she would leave the relative "safety" of their room. His eyes scan her from head to toe. She seemed uninjured, but anxious about something. Sasuke didn't like it.

"Something wrong?" He questions her.

"I'm not sure." She answers and bites her lower lip.

"That means yes. Well I was going to take a bath, but this sounds more important." He says.

"Oh you can still take your bath!" She says.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, like before. If it makes you feel more comfortable, we can wear towels again." He offers.

 _Well…me being naked or almost naked usually puts him in a good mood. I guess I should go with it. Maybe he'll be more willing to listen,_ Hinata thinks to herself and nods.

"You can go first." He says and lets her head inside the bathroom.

She feels her face heat up. She was being ridiculous. He'd already seen her naked twice and once in a towel before. She quickly strips and wraps a towel around herself, after turning the water on. Hinata didn't want to lose her nerve. She had to tell him what she had heard.

Sasuke joins her a few minutes later. True to his word, he'd wrapped a towel around himself. He gets behind her and wraps his arms around his…girlfriend?

He wasn't really sure what to call Hinata. They weren't lovers. But girlfriend seemed like something an Academy student or a Genin would say.

"Remind me to thank Tsunade someday if happily ever after does exist." He murmurs in her ear.

Technically he was a Genin. He had left before he achieved the rank of Chunin. But he was successfully evading ANBUs. He was no fucking Genin!

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"If it wasn't for her sending you on this mission, it's doubtful we would have ever noticed each other. In a way, I feel as though I owe her. She might have sent the only not annoying girl in that village to me." He says.

"Sasuke that was sweet, yet mean at the same time." Hinata muses.

"I never claimed to be nice." He says with shrug and places a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Well that's true." She says and leans into his chest.

Sasuke smiles. He wasn't sure what had her feeling so anxious before, but she seemed to be relaxing now. Screw his sore muscles from the training session.

He had a beautiful, nearly naked woman in his arms. He wasn't dumb enough to risk doing anything that might get her pregnant. But that didn't mean he couldn't explore kissing more and maybe take things a little further.

She felt so good in his arms. Soft and warm. She smelled good as well. Lilacs were quickly becoming his favorite flower. He kisses her neck and slides his hands over her clothed breasts.

"You're beautiful." He murmurs into her ear.

She blushes. Hinata wasn't really sure how to broach the topic. He was clearly in a more…affectionate mood than usual. Hinata was loathed to ruin the moment.

"Thank you." She mumbles.

After he killed Itachi, he'd return to the Leaf with Hinata. They could have a real relationship there and not have to worry about a creepy Sannin or medic. He'd never really had the desire to be with someone before. Hinata was different though.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" He asks and lightly bites down on her shoulder.

Sasuke mentally rolls his eyes at the thought of writing love poems. No, he'd never be that sappy. But he was pretty sure he could get her flowers, go places with her around the village, and damn sure he was rather eager to get that towel off of her at the moment.

"I will. I just hate to ruin the moment. I don't know how to tell you. But I want to. I just don't know how you'll react." Hinata says.

He could be a good lover, if he tried. Boyfriend still seemed so…childish. Lover was better, more dignified.

"That…doesn't sound promising. But I told you, I'd rather hear the truth even if it's ugly. I meant it. Go on." He replies.

"It's about Itachi." The bluenette says.

 _ **OUCH.**_ That was fast. He felt like ice water had just been thrown on his arousal. Those three simple words took him from being in a good, somewhat frisky mood…to wanting to kill something.

"What about him?" He asks, all traces of playfulness gone.

"While you were training with Orochimaru, one of the Akatsuki members was here. It was a woman. She said her name was Konan. She didn't hurt me. Konan claims that Itachi was forced to do it." Hinata says and she didn't feel it was necessary to clarify what IT referred to.

"And you actually believe HER? She's an AKATSUKI" Sasuke spits out the word as if it was venom.

"I don't know. If it's a lie, it's a very convincing one." Hinata stammers.

"What'd she say exactly?" Sasuke asks and he tried to tell himself that he couldn't lose control around Hinata, it wasn't her fault some psychotic criminal had lied to her.

"That your clan had become isolated. They feared the village would turn on them, so they decided to plan a coup first. Somehow, the Leaf found out about it. They made Itachi into a spy. Itachi could have sided with your family, but he knew that it would lead to a Civil War in the Leaf. Other ninja villages would have seen the Leaf as weak and attacked. It could have triggered the next great ninja war. He decided it was better to kill those closest to him than watch possibly thousands, including some family members die." She says in a rush.

"You're telling me that she told you he did it to prevent another ninja war?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"That's what she said. Konan claims if you asked Danzo about it, he'd tell you the same thing." She adds.

"She's dragging Danzo into this? She wants me back in the Leaf for some reason. Maybe she thinks I'll be assassinated on sight." He mutters.

"I think I believe her." Hinata says.

"You what?! You actually believe her?" Sasuke asks and wonders if Hinata is under a Genjutsu of some kind.

"I'm not sure. I would like to see some proof. But it made a lot of sense the way she put it." She whispers.

"She's an S Class Criminal. Of course Konan is an excellent liar." The dark haired ninja states.

"Don't you owe it to yourself and your family to find out if she's telling the truth?" She asks.

"You're right. But if it's the truth…I don't know what I'll do. All this time he's been the villain. I can't just forgive him for butchering our family, but I can't hate him for preventing a war." He says with a sigh.

He wasn't sure if he hoped it was the truth or a lie. If it was a lie, then his mission was simple. Sasuke's life hadn't been based on deception since he was seven years old. If it was the truth, Itachi was the victim, not the villain. Sasuke wasn't sure how or if he COULD handle that.

"Whether it's true or not, I'll still be here." She says.

"Thanks." He murmurs and kisses her forehead, holding her against his chest tightly.

"Sasuke? That's a little too tight." She mumbles.

"Sorry." He says and loosens his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Hinata says.

"Good. You're the first person other than Naruto who made me happy since what happened. It's a different kind of happiness though. Naruto lacks your…curves." He states.

"SASUKE!" She eeps and blushes scarlet.

"Unless he's in the Sexy Jutsu. But honestly, I've never really gone for the dumb blonde stereotype. Besides, I like your breasts better." He says thoughtfully.

"I'll take that as a good sign that you can deal with this." She says.

"I don't know if I can. But the fact that you are here, well it makes it easier than it would have been alone." He tells her.

She smiles. Maybe things would work out somehow. Plus it was hard to be upset when you had a nearly naked Uchiha in the bathtub with you.

"Orochimaru trained with me all day. He's probably gone to bed. He's getting weaker. We can go to the Leaf, find Danzo, and take it from there." Sasuke says.

"You want to go NOW?!" Hinata asks in disbelief.

"Well obviously we should get dressed first. But yeah. That snake will notice if something's on my mind. I won't be able to concentrate. This is our best chance. If you want to stay behind though, I understand. It might be better actually. I don't want you to get hurt." He says.

"I'm going with you. There's no way that I'm going to have you face this on your own." She says firmly.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Alright." He says, getting out of the tub, and heading into their room to change.

Hinata sighs. She gets out and changes. Was Konan lying? What would happen if she was telling the truth? She bit her lower lip, the bluenette realized she really didn't know Sasuke well enough to say. That disturbed her. She was sharing a bed (and a tub) with a man, she barely knew.

Sasuke heads off to the Leaf with Hinata. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could hear the blood rushing around his ears as his temples throbbed. It couldn't be true! Could it? Itachi had been forced to kill their clan.

"We have to do this without getting caught." Sasuke murmurs to her as they head inside Danzo's office.

She nods. That was easier said than done. Danzo might be old, but he was enormously perspective.

"Ah Sasuke. I see you have returned to the Leaf. For what purpose?" Danzo rises to his feet.

"Someone told me that Itachi didn't carry out the massacre of his own free will. He was ordered to do it to prevent a war. Is this true?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"You do favor a more…direct form of communication than your brother. I told him it was foolish to spare you. But he wouldn't go along with it, unless you got to live. He sincerely believed you would kill him and it would wrap up the story rather nicely. You'd be the hero and he'd finally get to welcome death's embrace. Tell me, how did you find out?" He asks conversationally and Sasuke slams him into the wall.

"All this time, everything was a LIE!" Sasuke rages and looks dangerously close to strangling him.

"Sasuke you got the truth. Don't kill him. If you kill him, you'll never be allowed back home." Hinata warns.

"Don't blame the village. Most of the village was oblivious. The Council just saw straight through your clan. I knew that one day, you're being spared would come back to haunt us. Kill me, if you want. You'll seal your own fate and you're clan will die out with you. Itachi has at most a few months to live. I highly doubt he's sired any demon spawn in his condition." Danzo says coldly.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke demands.

"Oh, you didn't know. He has a disease. It's treatable, even now. But he won't seek treatment. He's prolonging his life with medication, until you are strong enough to defeat him. But if he doesn't go to a hospital soon, he'll die. The First Hokage was a foolish idealist. He should have ended your clan long before it came to this point." Danzo spits at him.

"I have something better in mind." Sasuke says and binds Danzo's hands and feet.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?!" He roars at him.

"I'm going to force you to tell the truth. The Leaf Villagers deserve to know what kind of monsters are truly leading this village and Itachi for better or worse, deserves to have his name cleared. I don't know what I'll do when I see him, but I'm not going to stand for this. I'm not going to let my clan's history be based on a LIE." He snarls and drags Danzo behind him.

Hinata blinks. She follows. Sasuke seemed to enjoy dragging Danzo behind him across every hard surface he could find, seeming to revel when he found rocky soil to drag him over. The old man now had bruises and cuts all along his skin. It was not a pretty sight.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asks.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yells and fires off a blue lightning into the sky, having it strike the ground.

Most Leaf Villagers weren't death and heard that. Some started coming out to see what on earth was going on. Eyes widen when they saw Sasuke Uchiha, dragging Danzo behind him. He found the podium in the center of the village that the Hokage would normally use to make special village announcements.

Sasuke was not Hokage. It was definitely against protocol for him to use that podium. Did Sasuke give a fuck? Absolutely not.

"Tell them what you told me." Sasuke says and holds a kunai to Danzo's throat.

"SASUKE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Tsunade demands.

"You'll find out soon enough. I think this village could benefit from a little honesty." He says and cuts the kunai into his throat deep enough to draw a thin red line across his neck.

"We did it to protect the village. The Uchihas were planning a coup. We had to act. Itachi Uchiha was ordered to kill his clan. He did it to prevent the Civil War that would have followed, had the coup been launched." Danzo says.

"Thank you, asshole." Sasuke says and kicks him hard in the lung, forcing him to cough up blood.

You could have heard a pin drop. For about thirty seconds there was stunned silence. Then suddenly the volume was turned up to an 11. Everyone was yelling.

"QUIET!" Tsunade says.

"I will have Danzo investigated by Ibiki to ensure that this confession was not coerced and is in fact, legitimate. The same will be done to Sasuke." She says.

"That's fine with me. I've never hidden my sins." Sasuke says and the implication hung heavily in the air, _Unlike this village._

"Good. Well Hinata this wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it looks like you successfully completed your mission." Tsunade says.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Hinata says.

Hiashi's eyes widen at the announcement. He sees Hinata and races over to his daughter. He pulls her into his arms an almost unheard of show of emotion for stoic man.

"You're back! Are you hurt?" He asks.

"I'm fine, father." She says with a smile and hugs back.

"I can't believe she sent you on a mission of that nature!" He protests.

"I can't believe you are still questioning my judgment. I knew she was perfectly capable of conducting her mission successfully. She's returned to you home, safe and sound. Yet you still question my authority." Tsunade says in a voice laced with irritation.

Sasuke almost felt sorry for Hiashi. He allows himself to be led off to the interrogation room. This wasn't going to be fun. But he'd rather have the ugly truth be known, than everyone be delusional.

Itachi deserved for everyone to know what sort of sacrifice he'd made. Sasuke still wasn't sure if he could forgive Itachi, but he could understand his choice intellectually now. Now Sasuke was faced with his own choice. To forgive or to not forgive?


	11. Chapter 11

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter we get to see the fall out from the truth about the massacre being revealed. I hope you all enjoy it. ^^

Chapter Notation: Flashbacks from Sasuke's childhood and time with Hinata. So there is some repetition in this chapter, but I think it serves to reinforce their bond. It shows that he does think of her often, even when he's being interrogated. Flashbacks are shown in italics. So if you want to skip them, you can.

Chapter 11

Sasuke allows himself to be escorted into the interrogation room. He was not looking forward to this. But he had meant it when he said he had nothing to hide. Any of his "sins" he would freely admit to. He doubted the same was true of Danzo, by the way the man was kicking and screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU?! You will let go of me immediately! I am a member of the Council. What gives you the right to interrogate me as if I am an enemy of this village?! I have dedicated my life to the Leaf. I refuse to be treated in this way!" He rages.

"Quiet! Show some dignity. If you have served this village faithfully, then you have nothing to fear." Ibiki thunders at him and Sasuke fought back the impulse to laugh at the look of pure rage on Danzo's face.

Danzo glares at the interrogator. Damn him to Hell. He shouldn't be subjected to this. He didn't have to explain himself to anyone. Everything he had done had been for the good of this village. The Leaf would be nothing without him! Anyone with even a hint of common sense should have been able to see that with ease.

"I don't know what you look so smug for, Sasuke. Your list of crimes is likely a mile long. Do not think for one second that you will be welcomed home with open arms." Danzo hisses at him.

"You really should save your energy. You are going to need it and it'd be a shame if you wasted it all on making idle threats at me." Sasuke warns him and his Sharingan glows almost demonically underneath the moonlight that filtered in through the window of the interrogation room.

Danzo glares at the whelp. How dare he? Where did that child get off speaking to him in such a disrespectful fashion. He should have forced Itachi to kill the brat years ago. It had seemed like such a small concession to make at the time. But now, he regretted it. He should have died along with the rest of his treacherous clan!

Ibiki wasn't having any of that. He slams Danzo down into the chair and restrains him as he beings the mind probe. The mind probe was perhaps the most feared of interrogation techniques.

It took exceptional chakra control and a lot of chakra to be able to wield it, in addition to years of training. But if you could master it, you could read another person's mind like a book. This technique was the one that gave the smartest ninjas their worst nightmares. To have your mind so utterly exposed, was horrific.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Danzo snarls.

Sasuke smirks. It was almost worth being mindfucked, just to see Danzo suffer. He deserved this and more. The youngest Uchiha was going to enjoy seeing Ibiki lay all his secrets bare. This would be most entertaining.

"Stop fighting me! That will only make it worse." Ibiki snaps at him and begins the probe.

Sasuke wasn't sure what Ibiki was seeing inside the other man's mind, but whatever it was it must have been gruesome. It was a rare thing to see a seasoned ninja such as Ibiki turn so pale. God only knows what Danzo had done over the years to maintain his power. He probably made Sasuke look like an angel.

"You'll hang." Ibiki says to Danzo.

"I doubt it! If it wasn't for me, this village would have been leveled long ago. The Third and Fourth Hokages were weak and soft. Tsunade is little better. We haven't had a decent Hokage since Tobirama!" He snaps.

"Bit your tongue! That is treason!" He snarls.

"It's the truth!" Danzo says and Ibiki strikes him with such brutal force that the elderly man is knocked unconscious.

Ibiki couldn't believe such disloyalty. Danzo while far from the most likable individual had always been so loyal to the Leaf. How could he speak of their Hokages so disrespectfully?

"I hope for your sake that you aren't going to say something equally stupid." Ibiki says to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugs. He honestly didn't care about the Hokages. He never had. He cared about his family and that was that. He wasn't sure if the Third had anything to do with the Massacre, but he was dead. So it didn't matter.

"Good. Well let's get started. I'd advise you to cooperate. The harder you resist, the more painful it will be. Some resistance is of course instinctual. That can't be helped. But don't make this harder than it has to be." He warns him and begins the probe.

 _Sasuke was a child again. He was riding on his brother's back to his entrance ceremony. His father hadn't wanted to go. But Itachi had taken him. At least Itachi paid attention to him._

 _"We're almost there, Sasuke. Are you excited?" Itachi asked cheerfully on the sunny spring day._

 _"Yeah! I'm gonna be a strong ninja, just like you!" He said happily._

 _He noticed that lots of people were looking at them. Some girls were giggling at Itachi. They did that around his big brother a lot. Itachi made everyone happy. He never paid them any mind though, except for Izumi._

 _"I'm sure you will." Itachi replied with a smile as they made their way to the Academy._

"You were close once. I didn't think you still had any happy memories left." Ibiki murmurs.

"Get this over with." Sasuke hisses at him, not particularly pleased with having let a virtual stranger see one of his private memories.

 _Sasuke had been late coming home from school one day. He hoped his mother and father weren't angry with him. When he entered the District, he noticed it was eerily quiet. The young boy was now uneasy._

 _He tried to brush it off though. Sasuke entered his home and called out to his parents, to his brother. The child frowned when he received no response._

 _"Mother! Father! Itachi! I'm home. Sorry I was late. I lost track of time when I was doing kunai practice." He said._

 _Again there was no response. Frowning, he looks around the house. When he enters his parents room, he saw them lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood._

 _"MOTHER! FATHER!" He rushes over and tries to help them._

 _"Please wake up! We'll et you help! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He cries out desperately._

 _He was only seven. But even at that age, he knew deep down they were gone. No one could lose that much blood and live._

 _"Foolish little brother." Itachi said._

 _"Big brother! Help! It's mother and father! They won't wake up!" He said and tears were streaming down his young face._

 _"That's because they are dead. I killed them and the rest of our clan." He stated._

 _"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" He screamed at him._

 _"To test my limits. You are too pathetic to kill. Nurse your hatred and maybe one day you can be worth fighting." Itachi said and he left Sasuke._

 _Sasuke woke up the next morning in a hospital. He overheard the nurses talking about his clan. They were gone. They were all gone! Itachi had killed them! He was all alone! He would make Itachi pay for this!_

"That's about what I expected." Ibiki muses.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke snarls.

"I take no pleasure in this. We've all lost loved ones. You have just lost more than most." He states and continues the probe.

 _"Hinata Hyuga. Her eyes will prove very useful." Orochimaru said._

 _"Hinata? No send her back! The Byakugan is useful. But she doesn't belong here. She won't last a day here. She's too innocent. No matter how useful her bloodline is!" The youngest Uchiha had yelled at the Sannin._

 _"How touching. You are concerned for her well being. I didn't expect you to have such an old fashioned notion of chivalry. However, I am not certain she agrees with your assessment." The criminal countered._

 _"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in confusion._

 _"You'll see." Orochimaru replied._

 _"AHHH!" Sasuke cries out when he is forced on his knees from the shock of having several chakra points locked up._

 _"Thank you, Sasuke for worrying about me. But don't underestimate me. I'm not the same little girl I was at the Academy." Hinata said._

 _"Clearly." Sasuke answered._

"You were worried about her. That's unexpected. I see that the snake didn't manage to beat all of the good out of you." He observes.

"Hinata has a way of bringing out the best in people. I've stopped questioning it." Sasuke replies.

 _Sasuke was in the bathtub with Hinata. He was kissing her neck, his hands gliding over her clothed breasts. He was happy. That was until Itachi's name was mentioned._

 _"You actually believe HER? She's an AKATSUK." Sasuke had bellowed._

 _"I don't know. If it's a lie, it's a very convincing one." Hinata states._

 _Hinata and Sasuke decided to go to the Leaf. They were going to find out the truth. Hinata promised to stay with Sasuke no matter what happened. And Sasuke seemed to believe her._

"You love her." Ibiki says in disbelief.

"I do. But that's not relevant to your job." Sasuke says.

"You aren't even going to try to deny it?" He asks in amazement.

"Why should I? You've already seen inside my head. You know that I do and while I wasn't exactly going to announce it in the local paper, I have no intention of hiding it either." The dark haired ninja replies.

"Well your story checks out with both probes. I shall inform the Lady Hokage of this and see how she wishes to proceed." He says.

"Thank you." Sasuke says.

"You shall stay there until I get an answer out of her. I do not know if she will want you to be released yet or not." He says and leaves several guards with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks. He didn't actually think those guards would stop him from getting out of here, if he really wanted to. He couldn't possibly be that naïve. He shakes his head in amusement and decides to wait for the Hokage's decree. He wanted to be with Hinata and that would be easier if he wasn't exiled or executed. Cooperation for now was important.

Meanwhile back in the Sound, Orochimaru goes to find Sasuke. He blinks when he finds that Sasuke wasn't in his room. The Sannin searches all over the hide out, but found nothing.

"He left." The snake like man seethes.

"Is it possible that he just took Hinata somewhere more private?" Kabuto suggests.

"He wouldn't leave the compound. Sasuke is well aware that Leaf ANBUS were tracking us. He'd never be so foolish as to risk getting caught when they already have the privacy of their own room." Orochimaru states.

"So you think that he left with her?" The silver haired medic asks.

"I don't think so. I am sure of it. She must have convinced him to leave! Dammit! I never should have allowed her into the Sound. But the Byakugan was just too intriguing of a bloodline to resist. We have to get him back and soon. This body won't last much longer." Orochimaru hisses.

Kabuto nods. It distressed him each time he witnessed it. Orochimaru would gradually grow weaker and weaker. Just before a transfer, every time the medic was positive that his Lord would die.

He couldn't bare the thought of it. But he trusted Orohimaru's judgment above all others, even his own. He knew exactly how far he could push his body before he had to body jump.

"We'll get him back, Lord Orochimaru. Don't worry. We'll get him back." Kabuto assures him.

Elsewhere, Konan returned to the Akatsuki hideout. Immediately, she feels herself pinned against the cave wall and a hand on her throat. Itachi was looking at her with crimson red eyes.

"You told him. You told Sasuke the truth." He says and it wasn't a question, but a statement of absolute certainty.

"I did. He deserves to know the truth and you don't deserve to die. Someone had to step in and prevent a tragedy. You can't go on like this Itachi. We both know that you are living on borrowed time with that medication. At this rate, you might die before he even finds you." She says.

"That was not your decision to make." He hisses at her.

"It damn well is partially my decision to make. I'm not going to lose you when you don't have to die. I've already lost too many precious people. I told Hinata, not Sasuke." She says.

"You told my brother's lover. That's what I thought you might do. How did she react to your…declarations." He asks warily.

"Better than expected. I can understand her skepticism. But I am positive she would have told Sasuke by now. So don't even try to stop her." The blue haired ninja warns him.

"How is it possible to love someone so much and yet at the same time have a strong desire to strangle them?" He whispers into her ear.

"I don't know. I only know that I feel the same way." She answers.

"Perhaps that is why we are so well suited for each other." He says and moves away from her, coughing up more blood.

Konan sighs. She reaches for the medicine in his traveling pouch. He was growing weaker. She was positive that despite how angry Itachi might be with her, she had done the right thing. She could only hope that Sasuke decided to forgive Itachi.

A few hours later, Hiashi and Hinata were back in the Hyuga Estate. She had become so quiet. Hinata had never been a loud individual, but she was acting borderline mute at the moment and this was causing the Hyuga Patriarch to become quite alarmed.

"Hinata, tell me what happened?" He asks gently.

"Konan came to me. She told me that Itachi had been forced to carry out the massacre. Sasuke and I came back to see if it was the truth. Now he's being interrogated." She says.

"Before that. He came with you willingly. Tsunade assigned you to bring him back. How did you manage it?" He questions.

"I earned his trust and he earned mine. He's so different than I thought he was going to be. There is still so much good in him. He just hides it." Hinata says.

"He earned your trust?" Hiashi repeats and he could scarcely believe his ears.

"Yes, he did. He was always honest about me." She says and thinks, _Even about the truth serum. I should probably not mention that to father though._

"His list of offenses is rather long, but I suppose that lying is not on that list. Well it is not to my knowledge anyway. Did he hurt you in any way?" He demands to know.

"Father, he didn't hurt me. It's the opposite really. Sasuke loves me." She says and the unspoken, _And I love him,_ hung heavily in the air.

"He says he loves you. Hinata, he has been in that horrible place for years. It's likely warped his thinking. I wouldn't blame him if he latched onto the first kind person that he'd entered in years. It's only natural. I doubt that it is love." Hiashi informs her.

"It is." She says firmly.

"And Gods above only know what you saw while you are at that place. I'm not saying that he is lying to you. But I don't believe he loves you. He's just desperate for an emotional attachment and you offered him one." He states.

"It's more than that!" She snaps at him.

Hiashi blinks. His daughter had never raised her voice to him. Not once in all her years. She must feel strongly about this. He prayed to the Gods that she had not actually fallen in love with him.

"Hinata, you have been through quite the ordeal. You should get some rest." He tells her.

"Yes, father." She says with a sigh and heads to her room.

She supposed she couldn't blame Hiashi of being skeptical. She'd certainly had her doubts. But she knew that Sasuke did love her. She loved him. Her father though…apparently he was going to take some convincing.

"I hope he's okay." She whispers as she looks out her window and towards the direction of the building that she knew Sasuke would be in.

The Moon was full and the stars were dim tonight. The Moon reminded her of Sasuke. Beautiful but aloof in a way that the Sun would never be.

Meanwhile, Ibki goes to speak with Tsunade. He frowns. How was he supposed to explain all this to the Lady Hokage? Should he mention to her that the Uchiha brat was in love with the Hyuga Princess?

"I've always strove to stay out of other people's private lives as long as it doesn't interfere with their work." He mutters.

The idea of "tattling" seemed distasteful to him. Still he knew that if Sasuke was claiming to be in love with Hinata, that could complicate things and quickly.

"I have to tell her." He sighs and knocks on Tsunade's door.

Perhaps it could be used to their advantage. Sasuke could be convinced to stay in the Leaf and serve as one of their most capable ninjas. It wasn't as if Sasuke had left to actively plot against the Leaf.

He'd left to get revenge on his brother who had murdered his family. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't known the truth behind the Massacre, almost no one had. His status as a Leaf ninja might still be fixable.

"Come in." She says.

"Lady Hokage, I have conducted both probes as you asked. The results do confirm what Sasuke and Danzo said about the massacre. Sasuke is currently restrained in the interrogation room. I have also found out some rather uncomfortable things concerning Danzo's past. He's committed multiple crimes and more than one of them could be considered treasonous. How do you wish to proceed?" Ibiki asks.

"I will need a detailed report on what Danzo has done. As for Sasuke, did he cooperate?" She inquires.

"He cooperated as much as anyone can in such a situation. There is also something you should know, My Lady. Normally, I would not mention such things. But I feel that it may be important to the well being of our village." He begins awkwardly.

"What is it?" Tsunade asks, wondering what on earth could make Ibiki of all people so uncomfortable.

"Sasuke claims to be in love with Hinata. His memories do seem to support the idea that he is being sincere in this declaration." He answers.

"I see. Well that is good then. If it's mutual, that means he'll be more likely to put all this unpleasantness behind him and we can regain a valuable ninja." She says.

"I hope so, My Lady." He states.

"Release him for now and have him sent to me. You are dismissed. Oh and Ibiki, you may take the rest of the week off. You've more than earned it. You've done your village a great service and I know how draining doing Mind Probes is. You should rest." She says kindly.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." He says as he leaves.

She sighs and opens a bottle of sake. The busty blonde had a feeling she was going to need it. Not only was Itachi apparently not a heartless killer, Sasuke had apparently given his heart to Hinata. But was it mutual?

Ibiki heads back to Sasuke. He eyes the Uchiha warily before undoing his restraints. He had a fairly good idea what Sasuke was capable of and he wasn't eager to face him in combat.

"The Hokage wishes to see you." He says.

"Not surprising." Sasuke says and he heads to Tsunade's office.

"The mental probes do indicate that Danzo was being truthful about the circumstances surrounding the Massacre. I imagine this must be very traumatic for you." She says.

"It is. For most of my life, I was lied to by my brother and my village." He replies honestly.

"Are you still going to seek revenge on him?" She asks.

"I don't know. I understand why he did it now. But he still murdered our entire family in cold blood. I don't know if I can just forgive that." He answers.

"That's understandable. Do you have any intentions of returning to the Sound?" She demands.

"No. I went there purely to get strong enough to kill Itachi. Now that I don't know if I want to do that, there is no reason to return." Sasuke states.

"But you do have a reason to stay. Hinata." The blonde woman responds.

"I see Ibiki already told you. There is no privacy in this village." Sasuke muses.

"Is she aware of your feelings for her?" Tsunade asks.

"She's aware. I told her that I love her." Sasuke replies.

"And what did she say?" The gambler questions.

"She didn't say it back, but she sleeps in my bed. We bathed together. She said she would be with me no matter what the truth about Itachi was. I believe she loves me as well." Sasuke says.

"Well as long as the relationship is consensual, I don't see a reason to oppose it. It would help with your reintegration." She muses.

"Reintegration?" The dark haired man asks in confusion.

"You aren't going back to the Sound, so I assumed that meant you are staying here. Hinata is here." She points out.

"Yeah. Hinata is here. You'll let me back into the village just like that?" He asks in disbelief.

"Well there would be some conditions. You'll be closely monitored by the ANBU and only receive low level missions within the village for awhile. You have to prove to me that I can trust you as a ninja again." Tsunade elaborates.

"For now, that's acceptable. But I want you to know that when I decide what I'm going to do about Itachi, I'm going to do it. I don't care if you order me not to. Anything that doesn't relate to Itachi and Hinata, I don't mind. But they are off limits." He states firmly.

"Good. Then I suppose we have reached an understanding." She says and offers her hand.

"We have." He agrees and he shakes her hand to seal their deal.


	12. Chapter 12

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, Naruto finds out about Sasuke and Hinata. Itachi and Sasuke are reunited. We'll see how that goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^ Reviews as always are appreciated.

Chapter Notation: Lots of swearing.

Chapter 12

"Though I don't think that I'm the one you have to worry about." Tsunade says with amusement.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"3, 2, 1." She says and suddenly the door is thrown open and Sasuke is tackled to the ground by an orange and blonde blur.

"BASTARD! YOU'RE BACK!" Naruto cries out happily.

"Loser, get off of me!" Sasuke growls and tries to avoid Naruto…tackle hug to the best of his ability.

It was a futile fight though. Naruto was such a determined individual. Sasuke gives him his best Uchiha Death Glare. But it seemed the loser must have developed an immunity over the years to his glares. He sighs and let's Naruto get it out of his system.

"It's so good to have you back! Damn, I can't believe it was Hinata of all people who drug your ass back here. I have no idea how she did it. Oh and…how are you feeling? I mean that's gotta be a pretty nasty shock, if what Danzo said was true." He says in a rush.

Sasuke could barely distinguish one word from another. Naruto was talking way too fast. He sighs. It didn't matter, he knew what the idiot was going to say anyway.

"Hinata asked me to come back. You demanded it. Big difference. As for how I'm feeling, I don't know. Ibiki conducted a mind probe on Danzo. It's true. I don't know what I'm going to do about it. But Tsunade is going to reinstate me in the Leaf." He adds the last part as if it was an afterthought and not particularly significant to him.

"Wait! You are saying you didn't come back because I didn't say _"Pretty please come back?"!_ Are you kidding me?!" Naruto demands.

"There was more to it than that. She RESPECTED my choices. She didn't just assume that I was crazy and needed to be saved. That's the difference." Sasuke growls at Naruto and shoves the blonde off of him.

"Well you are still a crazy bastard. But you are our crazy bastard." Naruto says cheerfully and Sasuke shakes his head, though he gives a soft smile.

"Naruto, why don't you take Sasuke back to the Uchiha District? His house will probably need some cleaning out. No one's used it in three years and the other buildings are likely in even worse condition." Tsunade says.

"Yeah! Good idea, Granny Tsunade! Hey bastard, let's stop at the Ramen Shop, get something to eat, and head back to your place. I've always wanted to see your District anyway." The blonde says.

"Alright." Sasuke says and he gives Tsunade a look like, _What the Hell did you just get me into?_

"Great!" Naruto says and he drags Sasuke off to the ramen shop.

Sasuke sits at a table with Naruto. It was strange, almost disorientating. Eating at a Ramen Shop was just such a normal thing to do. Normal hadn't been in his vocabulary for years.

He could hear giggling and whispering. Damn. You had to be kidding him. He was a criminal ninja for three fucking years and still had fan girls?! Just how stupid were they?

"So…do you still want to kill him?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. I understand why he did what he did. But still he took most of my family away from me. That makes it hard to trust him. He'll always put the village first over our clan. " Sasuke says with a sigh.

"If you had been in his position…" His best friend starts to ask and trails off because it was rather clear what he was asking.

"I would have evacuated them or something. There had to be another way." Sasuke says.

"The Leaf would have noticed if hundreds of people were missing and they definitely would have suspected the coup at that point. No other ninja village would have taken you in. You all would have been hunted like dogs." Naruto says.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto had actually said something intelligent. Well there was a first time for everything, he supposed.

"You're right. I don't know! Talked to the Hokage or something. Anything!" He struggles and he knew it was a lame answer, things had progressed far beyond the point of talking by that time.

"Maybe." Naruto was nice enough to pretend that those answers would have worked, he was unfailingly kind in that respect.

"He should pay for what he did. But he's just as much a victim, if not more so than I am in this situation." Sasuke continues.

"Well…if you aren't going to kill him, maybe you should start working on your second goal. You know the whole reviving the clan thing. I mean you've never given any girl the time of day. It's kinda hard to become a father when you don't even have a girlfriend." Naruto points out.

"Part of me just wants to say fuck it. I could just forget about all this. Itachi is sick, really sick. He'll die in a few months anyway. I wouldn't have to lift a finger. I could just start a new chapter in my life with Hinata. We could be happy and I'd never have to look back. Let nature take care of him." Sasuke mutters.

"Wait. Back up there… what do you mean a new chapter of your life with HINATA?!" Naruto asks.

"You're right. It is hard to restore a clan when you don't have someone. I do though." He says smugly.

"Wait. No way. You're joking right?" Naruto asks and blinks three times in disbelief.

"I'm not." Sasuke says simply as he digs into his ramen.

He never really cared for ramen. But it was food. That and watching Naruto's reaction to his little declaration was funny as Hell. He wanted to savor the moment.

"How?! When?!" Naruto asks.

"It's a long story. Obviously, it happened at the Sound." He replies between bites of ramen, God he was starving.

"Wow. It's just hard to believe. I mean you are such a bastard and she's so nice." The blonde says and Sasuke twitches at that assessment.

"Whatever, loser. I'm not the idiot that didn't notice that a girl was in love with me for years. A girl by the way who has the most amazing rac-, forget it. The point is you are an oblivious moron." Sasuke finishes.

"What were you going to say? She has the most amazing what?" Naruto asks.

"Nevermind. It's none of your business." Sasuke snaps.

"Oh come on! I'd tell you about my girlfriend." The blonde argues.

"You don't have a girlfriend, so there's nothing for you to tell me." The youngest Uchiha counters.

"Yeah. But if I DID, I would tell you. I'm not going to tell anyone. We are best friends. Best friends keep each other's secrets." He continues.

"Fine. I was going to say she has the most amazing rack." He says.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naruto yells.

Everyone looks at them funny. Sasuke smacks his forehead and twitches. So much for _"I won't tell anyone."_ Uh huh. That was such bullshit.

"You said that you wouldn't tell anyone." Sasuke says accusingly.

"I didn't. But jeez. You sounded like Jirayia there. So let me get this straight. You came back to the village after I chased you for three years with Hinata because she asked nicely and you like her boobs?! Really?!" Naruto protests.

"Like I said it's a long story. I like her for more than just her breasts. But I'm just saying that she's beautiful. She's beautiful EVERYWHERE. She's also kind and a lot stronger than most people give her credit for. And unlike the rest of this damn village, she actually listens to me." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"Wait what do you mean she's beautiful everywhere. How…serious is this?" Naruto asks.

"I don't kiss and tell. Besides, this place is way too public to talk about things like that! Have some class." Sasuke scoffs at him.

"Says the guy who was talking about her rack." Naruto counters.

"It slipped out." Sasuke says and pays for their meal.

"Right. Well let's go clean up your place and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING!" Naruto says.

"You wish, loser." Sasuke says with a smirk and heads to his District.

Meanwhile with Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade, the other original members of Team Seven were questioning the Hokage about what the Hell was going on. Sakura still couldn't believe what she'd heard. Itachi had been forced to do the Massacre and Sasuke was back?! Kakashi assured Sakura that she hadn't been hallucinating. He had seen Sasuke say all that to.

"Well it's a very long story. But I'll summarize. Hinata has successfully completed her mission. Sasuke Uchiha is back. He has been reinstated with some conditions. He'll be monitored closely by ANBUS and won't be able to accept any missions outside this village until I deem him to be trustworthy." She explains.

"I can't believe she did it." Sakura murmurs in shock.

"I have to admit that I am shocked as well. Sasuke is stubborn to put it mildly. She's quite the miracle worker. Though I imagine the revelation about Itachi played a large role in her being able to convince him." Kakashi muses thoughtfully.

"More than likely." Tsunade says.

She didn't think it was her place to let them know that Sasuke was in love with Hinata. She wasn't entirely certain it was mutual or not. If they were together, it was still quite a leap to assume they'd want their relationship to be made public. So she doesn't mention that part.

"I can't wait to see him!" Sakura says.

"Where is he?" Kakashi asks.

"I sent him off with Naruto. He said they would grab something to eat at the Ramen Shop and then go work on cleaning up Sasuke's house. The amount of dust from three years of being left vacant, should prove quite the challenge." She says with a chuckle.

"Sasuke and Naruto are going to be housecleaning, together?" Sakura asks and Tsunade nods.

Sakura giggles. She tried to imagine both of them with feather dusters, in aprons, with mops. It was just so funny. Sasuke Uchiha and the word housecleaning shouldn't even belong in the same language. It was just so normal. That and if Naruto was there they were more likely to be fighting than actually getting any work done.

"Well we'll go help them with the cleaning and try to keep them from killing each other." Sakura says and they dart off.

Tsunade sighs. She knew her student was likely heading for heartbreak. She was well aware of her feelings for the sullen Uchiha. Well perhaps not so sullen anymore. She only hoped he would let her down easy.

"Wow. So this is where Sasuke lives. It's like a ghost town. Kinda creepy. Though it looks like it might have been beautiful once." Sakura murmurs as she walks with Kakashi.

"Don't say the words ghost town around him. But I can't disagree with the description." He whispers to her.

She nods. Sakura definitely wouldn't be thoughtless enough to use the words ghost town in front of Sasuke.

It was easy to figure out which house Sasuke had been living in before he left. It was the only one not overrun with vines and other wildlife, though it was starting to be reclaimed by nature as well. She heads inside with Kakashi, because the door wasn't shut. She could hear Naruto and Sasuke talking in the next room.

"Alright bastard, you said you wouldn't kiss and tell cause we were in public, but now you gotta spill!" Naruto says.

"I don't have to do anything." Sasuke says as he uses a wind jutsu to blow some of the dust out the window and boy there was a lot of dust.

"Come on!" He whines.

"If I tell you, will you shut up?" Sasuke snaps.

"Yup!" Naruto says cheerfully, happy that Sasuke was apparently going to relent.

"Alright…we've kissed, amongst other things." He says.

"How was it?!" Naruto asks.

"You are such a pervert. It was a Hell of a lot better than those monstrosities that were our "kisses." Sasuke tells him.

"Whatever, bastard! Those were accidents. They don't count!" Naruto huffs.

"Exactly." Sasuke says as he sweeps the floor.

"But you said she was beautiful everywhere?" He asks.

"I've seen her naked a couple times. Honestly other than kissing and a little necking, we haven't done much other than look." He admits.

"You saw her NAKED?!" Naruto asks.

"Yeah and I'm glad you are an oblivious idiot. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten that privilege." He states smugly.

"Asshole!" He says.

"It's not my fault that you are an idiot." Sasuke replies.

"Who is she?!" Sakura says and walks out from behind the corner.

"Did you know she was there? I swear to God loser, if this was a set up…" Sasuke growls.

"I swear I didn't!" Naruto defends himself.

"He didn't, Sasuke." Kakashi says.

"And Kakashi's here too! What the fuck? Did I miss the part where I said that the entire fucking village could walk into MY District without asking?!" Sasuke snarls.

"Calm down. We are just here to help you with the cleaning. I must say that I am impressed. I always thought that you were something of a late bloomer when it came to women. I guess you just had to find the right one." He muses.

"WHO IS SHE?!" Sakura yells at him.

"Don't yell at me! You aren't my lover. I don't owe you any explanations!" Sasuke hisses at her.

"Sasuke, don't be cruel to Sakura!" Naruto says.

"Fine. You're right. That was cruel." Sasuke sighs and smacks his forehead, he couldn't believe this.

"…You're right, I'm not. But I'm one of the few people who really cares about you and I'm your teammate. I want you to be happy. So I want to at least know she's good enough for you." Sakura says.

"You'll find out eventually anyway, I guess." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Exactly." Sakura says.

"Gossip does tend to spread rather quickly in this village." Kakashi warns him.

"Yeah. I know. It's Hinata." He says.

"WHAT?!" Sakura says.

"Don't act so shocked. She was the only woman at the Sound who wasn't insane. The process of elimination should have told you it was her." Sasuke counters.

"Well that's true." Sakura mutters.

"That and honestly, if I was with you…I'd have concerns about having sons with you." Sasuke says.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"A pink haired boy would be mocked without mercy." Sasuke states.

"Oh my God, Sasuke actually made a joke! Hinata is a really good influence on you." Naruto claps him on the back.

"Pink hair is recessive and besides, he could always just dye it!" She counters.

"That's even worse than having pink hair. Dying your hair is such a woman thing!" Sasuke counters.

"What's wrong with being a woman?!" She demands.

"I said it's a woman thing. I didn't say that there was something wrong with women. But dying his hair that's only a step or two above Itachi's purple fingernail polish!" He says.

"Why does your brother have fingernail polish anyway? It's kinda weird." Naruto says.

"I have no idea. No one is ever going to understand Itachi. I don't think even Itachi understands Itachi." Sasuke answers.

"That's probably true." Kakashi concedes.

Sasuke nods. It was. God only knows what went on in Itachi's mind. Sasuke still wasn't sure what he was going to do about Itachi, if anything.

"Now Sasuke, as your teacher I do feel some responsibility for your well being. Which is why I believe it is important to ask if you know how to use _The Jutsu_. You should really wait to restore your clan until after you are married." Kakashi advises.

SMACK. Sasuke twitches. The silver haired ninja holds his badly bruised cheek. Sasuke had a Hell of a left hook.

"You fucking pervert! OUT! Get out of my house!" Sasuke growls.

"He's right, Kakashi Sensei. You really are a pervert." Sakura says.

"Hmpf. Kids these days have no respect for their elders. I was only trying to help." The CopyCat ninja says as Naruto drags him off for his own safety, with Sakura quickly following suit.

"Annoying." Sasuke mutters.

"Your team is rather…boisterous." He hears an all too familiar voice say and whirls around.

It was Itachi. Sasuke hurls kunais at him on reflex. Even sick though, Itachi managed to dodge with amazing speed.

"I deserved that. Sneaking up on a ninja is a foolish thing to do. Still, you can hardly be angry with me for entering my own home." He states.

"This place stopped being your home the day you butchered our family." He snaps.

"I'm aware. Though I must confess, I am confused as to why my fingernail polish was a topic of discussion." He muses.

"…" Sasuke doesn't know what to say to that.

"It seems our lovers are both rather sneaky. Yours was a double agent in the Leaf's favor against the Sound. Mine told your lover my darkest secret that I intended to take to my grave." He offers.

"You don't get to talk about Hinata. You don't get to compare her to your Akatsuki slut!" He hisses.

Sasuke is thrown against the wall. Itachi looked rather agitated at that. Ohhh…so his brother actually did care about the Akatsuki woman, huh? Good to know. It was payback time, Sasuke smirks.

"I will not tolerate you addressing her by such disrespectful terms again. I wouldn't insult your woman. I expect the same courtesy." He says smoothly.

"COURTESY?! YOU KILLED OUR WHOLE FAMILY AND YOU DARE TO LECTURE ME ABOUT MY LANGUAGE?!" Sasuke roars.

"Konan has nothing to do with my sins. My relationship with her is none of your concern. I will die soon enough either by your hand or this illness soon enough anyway. I am giving you the chance to be the one to send me to Hell. You won't get any argument that I belong there for what I've done to you and the rest of our family." He states.

"The revenge is rather hollow if you let me kill you!" Sasuke snaps.

"Foolish little brother, that was always going to be the case. No matter how much you improve, you will never be my superior in combat. If for no other reason than you let your emotions rule you." Itachi says.

"YOU SAID MY HATRED WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!" Sasuke growls at him.

"Even when you hate me, you still dutifully follow my advice. I did say that. But the opposite of love isn't hatred, it's indifference. Love and hatred are two sides of the same coin. One can not exist without the other. To be capable of anything, your hatred has to become so strong…it turns into indifference." He tells him.

"Such a philosopher!" Sasuke says with biting sarcasm.

"I have my moments." Itachi says.

Meanwhile, Hinata was heading towards Sasuke's house. She had finally gotten away from her father. She needed to see him.

That's when she noticed a black and red cloak. Akatsuki! Dammit! She races towards the Uchiha District faster.

"It seems we both had similar thoughts. If I know Itachi and I do, he's likely with Sasuke right now." She says to Hinata, who was now trailing her by only a few feet.

"And if I know Sasuke, they are fighting." Hinata replies.

"Shall we teach our boys to play nicely?" Konan asks.

"Yes. I don't want Sasuke to feel guilty if he kills him." Hinata says and races side by side with the other woman.

"Well Sasuke, this is what you've been waited for since you were a child. Do it or are you still too weak?" Itachi taunts him, wanting it to be over.

"God dammit, Itachi!" Konan says as she slams into his side.

Hinata wasn't far behind. While Sasuke was stunned at Konan's sudden appearance, she locks up his chakra points. For good measure, she does the same to Itachi. Of course either Uchiha brother was still quite deadly just with their hands and weapons, but this was an improvement.

"KONAN! THIS IS MY DECISION!" Itachi growls at her.

"Our decision!" She snaps at him.

"Hinata, why?" Sasuke asks.

"You'd feel guilty if you killed him. At least hear him out. I don't want you to go back to that dark place." She whispers and Sasuke's eyes soften for a moment, before eyeing Itachi warily.

"Well brother, it seems we are both…as they say whipped." Itachi says and Sasuke laughs, that was the first thing they had agreed on in over a decade. It would be funny, if it wasn't so damn tragic.


	13. Chapter 13

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I imagine the first reviewer of this chapter will be lucky number 100. Sorry this one is late. I went to an amusement park on Friday and got kinda caught up writing the end of _**That's My Boy**_ and starting _**Fatherhood.**_

 _ **Fatherhood:**_ Sasuke x Hinata. She gets kidnapped and in the Sound is artificially inseminated with Sasuke's child without either of their knowledge. Haru and Arashi from That's My Boy are back, this time as twins. I think it's a more IC story, even if the concept is a bit strange. Check it out if you are interested.

Chapter Notation: Aiya and Kenji (Sasuke's grandparents from a couple of my other stories/my ocs) are back in a flashback. Aoda gets some screen time.

Chapter 13

"You are both highly intelligent, so I have faith that you will be able to comprehend how this is going to work." Konan says.

"Your woman is bossy." Sasuke mutters to Itachi.

"A bit, yes." Itachi agrees.

"I heard that! Now as I was saying, clearly you have both suffered horribly, through no fault of your own. It would be a shame if you denied yourselves the chance to have a relationship with the only living family you have left." She continues. (Konan was unaware of Tobi's true identity.)

"I don't want you to kill him because I know that you will feel guilty about it later." Hinata whispers to Sasuke quietly.

"And if you can not forgive him, I simply want you to ignore his existence. Itachi you have to get treatment or you will die. That medication only goes so far and you know it." Konan says.

"I don't know if I can. I understand why he did it. But that doesn't bring them back." Sasuke says.

"I understand. I truly wish that Konan had not meddled." Itachi states and glances at his lover.

Konan and Hinata look at each other. God damn, Uchihas were a stubborn bunch. They had to find a way to fix this.

"At least she told me the fucking truth, even if it was indirectly. You should try that sometime!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"Sasuke…" Hinata pleads.

"What? He lied to me for most of my life!" Her boyfriend says.

"He did what he thought was best. Itachi wanted to protect you in his own way. Maybe he made the wrong choices, but he did so for all the right reasons." The bluenette argues.

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. But it was just so hard. His hatred for Itachi had been all that had kept him going. It was the only thing he had for years.

It was what kept him from falling into a dark pit of despair. Now he knew that Itachi had killed their family to prevent a war and to save him. It was hard to process that. It was difficult to readjust his emotions so quickly.

"I didn't come here to seek your forgiveness as I don't deserve it. I had to know if she told you. She did." Itachi says with a sigh.

"You are both so damn pig headed. You are all the family that you have now. Put the past behind you." Konan says.

Both brothers look at her like she was insane. It would never be that easy. Actually both brothers were wondering if their most precious person had clearly lost their mind at this point. They seriously seemed to believe they were just going to hug and everything would be fine. Honestly, women.

Suddenly, Itachi launches into a coughing fit. Blood was flowing freely from his mouth and he clutches at his chest. Shit! He was going into cardiac arrest. Konan grabs him and rushes him to the hospital. Sasuke and Hinata dart off after her.

"I need a medic!" Konan yells and some medics rush over, taking Itachi into an emergency room.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't go in the room with him unless you are married or a family member." One of the assistant medics says.

"We are married." Konan says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. She was such a liar. When exactly would Itachi have time to marry someone?

That's when he saw it. She was good. Very good. She cast a minor Genjutsu over her finger to make a wedding ring appear. He could see why Itachi liked her. She was just as sneaky and manipulative as his older brother was.

"Oh of course. Right this way then." The assistant says, seeing her wedding ring, and leading her down the hallway.

"Aren't you going to go to him?" Hinata asks Sasuke.

"No. I don't want the doctors to be crowded. Besides, I don't want to see him like that. It's disturbing. Itachi has always been so…untouchable. Seeing him like this, I can't describe it." Sasuke mutters.

"He'll be alright. The Leaf has some of the best medics in the world, if not the best." Hinata tries to reassure him.

"Good. I'll kill him if he dies, before I decide if I want to kill him." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, that made absolutely no sense." She says.

"It doesn't have to make sense!" The youngest Uchiha protests.

"I guess not. Come on. We can go sit in the waiting room. It's probably not a good idea to stand in the middle of the hallway." She offers her hand to him.

"You're right." He says with a sigh, taking her hand, and allows the beautiful bluenette to lead him to the waiting room.

Hinata lets Sasuke sit down. Then she promptly sits in his lap. She bites her lower lip. He definitely needed a distraction. She couldn't exactly use her naked body to distract him as was her new habit, here in a public hospital. But kissing, well she could probably get away with that.

"Hinata, this isn't exactly the Sound." Sasuke tells her.

"I know." She says and brushes her lips against his.

"You are trying to distract me with kissing." The younger Uchiha muses.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Hinata asks "innocently."

"I know I should be smarter than to fall for such a cheap trick. But I guess that sitting around worrying and kissing you will produce the same results, so I might as well go with the more…enjoyable option." He says.

"Good." She says with a smile and gasps when he kisses back hotly, wrapping his arms around her ass tightly.

 _Yes, this is what he needed. A distraction,_ he thought. A wonderfully warm, soft, and sweet tasting distraction. He forgot for a moment that they were in a very public place as he glides his tongue along hers and deepens the kiss.

 _Give Sasuke an inch and he'll take the entire continent,_ Hinata mused to herself. She found herself moaning into the kiss and leaning into his powerful hold. She really shouldn't let herself act so wantonly in a public place. Anyone might walk in on them, but when he did thing with his tongue…her brain stopped working. She just knew that it felt good. Really, really good.

"Well I guess now we know how she got him back." Hinata hears someone say and blushes, breaking apart from the heated kiss quickly.

"He wasn't kidding…back at his place." Sakura mumbles.

It was one thing to hear Sasuke say that he had feelings for Hinata. It was another to see him kissing her so passionately. The pinkette bit her lower lip. She was trying not to feel jealous, but it was just so hard.

"Well Sasuke, Itachi has been stabilized for now." Tsunade says.

"Good." Sasuke replies.

"I am curious if the two of you have…reconciled. The fact that you took him to the hospital would suggest you have. But that could also be because you want to kill himself yourself." The Hokage states.

"A little of both." Sasuke admits.

"Ah I see. Well I imagine it is a very confusing situation for you." She offers.

"Very." Sasuke agrees.

"I also found out that apparently he is married?" Tsunade asks in amusement.

"He's not. She just Genjutsued a ring. Quick thinking on her part. I almost feel guilty for calling her an Akatsuki slut." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke!" Hinata chides him.

"She's one woman living with eight men." Sasuke defends himself.

"You are going to have your hands full with him." Tsuande says with a sigh and Hinata nods.

Sakura was silent. It was a lot to process. She had seen Sasuke kissing someone, that someone was Hinata, and he had said the S word. What the Hell was going on? It was like the world had tilted on its axis.

"Is he awake?" Sasuke asks.

"He's sleeping, as anyone with his condition should be." The Hokage answers him.

"Alright. Well…send for me if there is any change. I really hate hospitals." The youngest Uchiha mutters.

"I will. You should probably get some sleep anyway." She says.

Sasuke nods and heads off with Hinata. Another reason he wanted out of that hospital is that he had no desire to press his luck. Sure, Sakura was being quiet now. But he didn't want to stick around and risk her causing a scene. He did feel guilty about how the pink haired woman found out he was with Hinata now, but he wasn't going to put up with her acting like a banshee.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Hinata says.

"I doubt you're father will be very happy to hear THAT." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I'll just tell him that I am staying with Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. That we are having a girls' night." She informs him.

"I'm a bad influence on you. You are lying to your father." Her boyfriend states in amusement.

"It's not a lie. I just won't mention that tonight isn't the night that we are having the girls' night.

"Sneaky kitten." He says.

"Maybe a little. I just really don't want to leave you alone with everything going on." She mumbles.

"I know and I'm grateful." Sasuke admits, kissing her forehead.

She smiles and follows him back to the Uchiha District. Hinata tries not to stare too much. It really was eerie. It was so large, but they were the only ones around. Most of it had been partially reclaimed by nature. She hadn't really looked at it much before because she had been chasing Konan. Now it was just sad. It looked like it had been beautiful once upon a time.

"I didn't see the point in maintaining the other buildings, since it was just me." Sasuke says.

"That makes sense." She replies.

"Now that you'll be here more, I guess I should work on repairs. This District has been dead for too long." Sasuke mutters and leads her to the only inhabitable looking house.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't just talking about the District anymore?" Hinata asks and believes the District was also a metaphor for his heart.

"Because you're perceptive. It's one of the reasons why I like you." Sasuke says and opens the door for her.

"Thank you." She mumbles and heads through the door.

"We are back in the Leaf. You'll be back with your family. So we won't be sharing a room as much anymore. I might as well take advantage of it while I can." Sasuke says and gives her a brief tour.

"That's so cute!" She says and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

What on earth in his house could possibly elicit the response, _"That's so cute!,"_ he wondered.

He looks. It was an old photo. He was perhaps five. Itachi was maybe 10. It was that picture of when he and Itachi had caught that damn cat that kept trying to run away from his crazy aunt. (Sasuke couldn't blame the feline.)

 _"Good job!" Kenji had told his grandsons._

 _"Thank you, grandfather." Itachi replied with a serene smile._

 _"It took ALL day, but we finally caught him." Sasuke said proudly._

 _"Well this calls for a celebration. I made some cookies." Aiya, his grandmother, told them._

 _"Yay! Cookies!" Sasuke cried out happily._

 _His grandmother made the best chocolate chip cookies. Father tried to prevent her from giving them cookies often. He said he didn't want "fat sons." Itachi loved the cookies just as much as Sasuke did. He smiles when Aiya heads into the kitchen to get the goodies._

 _"You'll find out one day that women are a lot like cats." Kenji whispered to them in a tone that was filled with mischief._

 _"How is that, grandfather?" Itachi asked curiously._

 _"Beautiful, graceful, they have claws, and you can only pet them on their terms." He chuckles._

 _"I don't understand." Sasuke said._

 _"I can't believe you are filling their heads with that sort of perversion." Fugaku said and shook his head._

 _"It isn't a perversion. It is very accurate advice. It's not like I told them WHERE women like to be petted." He replied "innocently."_

 _"Mother, father is corrupting my sons." Fugaku said as Aiya came back with the cookies._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion._

 _"Boys, tell your grandmother what your grandfather said about cats and women." Fugaku ordered them._

 _"Um…women are graceful, beautiful, have claws, and you can only pet them on their terms?" Sasuke offers._

 _"KENJI!" Aiya says and whacks her husband._

 _"Owe! No one in this family has a sense of humor anymore." He pouted._

 _"Itachi is only ten and Sasuke is five! Honestly." She huffed._

 _"Does this mean I am in the doghouse?" Kenji asked._

 _"Yes, you are!" She replied._

 _"But grandfather is too big to fit in a doghouse." Sasuke pointed out._

 _"You'll understand when you are older." Fugaku assured his youngest son._

"I remember the day that was taken." Sasuke muses.

"It's so cute. You were such an adorable child." She says with a smile.

"I guess?" Sasuke asks.

"Awe look at your big bubble eyes." She says.

"I did not have bubble eyes." Sasuke scoffs.

"Yes, you did. I like your eyes now though and not just because of your Sharingan." Hinata tells him.

"Well as long as you like them now, I guess that's all that matters." He says with a shrug.

"Mhm." She agrees and kisses his cheek.

"And this is my room." He says.

"It's very…clean?" She offers.

"I never bothered decorating it after what happened. I got rid of everything that reminded me of before." He admits and thus explained why it looked so bare.

"Oh. Well we'll just make good memories and then you can add more things in here." She says.

"Speaking of that…" He says and pushes her onto the bed.

Hinata squeaks. She blushes when she looks up at him. Sasuke was a very good pouncer, she noticed. He was definitely wired that way. Sometimes she felt like a deer and he was the wolf.

"Where were we before Tsunade and Sakura interrupted us?" He asks and ghosts his lips over hers.

"Right about here." Hinata says, melting into his kiss when he deepens it.

Meanwhile at the Sound, Orochimaru slams his fist into the wall. Damn it. Damn that girl. He wasn't entirely certain what happened. But he damn well knew that somehow Hinata had convinced Sasuke to return to the Leaf.

Word was spreading like wildfire. Itachi Uchiha had prevented the Uchiha Clan from mounting a coup that could have spawned another Great Ninja War. Sasuke was back in the Leaf Village and had apparently been reinstated with barely more than a slap on the wrist. It was maddening!

"I was so close. We have to get him back and soon. I don't have long before I require a new body." Orochimaru says to Kabuto.

"We will get him back. I'll admit that now that the truth is known about Itachi, it will be more difficult. But surely, he will want revenge on the Leaf for ordering Itachi to conduct the massacre." The medic tries to reassure his Lord.

"That's true. This is still exploitable. The boy has had nothing on his mind but revenge for a decade. It is impossible for that flame to completely burn out so quickly. We just need to fan the embers." He states with a smirk.

"That's true. That or we could always kidnap Hinata. He seems to genuinely care for her. For all we know she might already be pregnant with his child. He'd come for her." The silver haired man suggests.

"That's another possibility. I will send Suigetsu to spy on them. His ability to become water means he can do so with ease. We need more information. We'll need to know his habits to discover the best to time to strike." He says.

"Of course, My Lord. I will send him off immediately." Kabuto says and he heads off to do exactly that.

"You want me to go and spy on Sasuke?" Suigetsu asks.

"Exactly. He left the Hideout recently. We need to get him back as soon as possible." The other man tells him.

"Alright. Beats sitting around and doing nothing, but seeing Karin mope about it." He says and heads off.

He turns into water and heads into the Uchiha District. It was pretty easy to find it. It was the most empty part of the entire village. He saw some lights on in one of the houses and guesses that must be Sasuke's place.

He blinks when settles on the window sill as a pool of water and sees what was going on in one of the bedrooms. Sasuke was there with Hinata. He had her pinned underneath him and there was quite the heavy liplock going on. The other man's hands were starting to wander.

"I guess that answers that question." He muses.

Sasuke had wanted to make sure she was doing it of her own free will. Suigetsu would say judging from those giggles and small moans, she was definitely enjoying herself. Sasuke actually looked happy.

Well who could blame the guy? He had a hot girl underneath him. Orochimaru clearly wanted Sasuke back so he could take his body. Suigetsu wasn't Kabuto. He wasn't the Sannin's lackey. That was why he had been in a tank until recently. Maybe it was time for a little payback.

"I'll just feed the bastard, false info. Let time take care of him." Suigetsu mutters.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuga Estate, one of the Branch Members approaches the Hyuga Patriarch. Lady Hinata had told him to deliver a message to Lord Hiashi. So he was following orders.

"It seems Lady Hinata is spending the night with her friends." He says.

"Her friends?" He asks.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi." The Branch Member confirms.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Hiashi tells her.

The other Hyuga heads off. She knew enough not to stick around after being dismissed. When the Lord dismissed you, you got your ass out of there and fast, if you had any common sense.

"I am a bit insulted that Hinata actually believes that I would buy that flimsy excuse." He mutters and heads to the Uchiha District.

Aoda remembered Sasuke's instructions very clearly. He was to guard the Uchiha District and deal with any intruders. Master Sasuke had said very specifically to camouflage himself by laying on the ground and to stand guard. So he did as his Master bid him.

Naturally, Hiashi got the surprise of his life, when suddenly a truly massive snake reared up his head. The Hyuga Patriarch takes several steps back. It was an instinct. Ninja or not, no one wanted to upset a snake that large.

"Who are you and what business do you have in the Uchiha District? Your scent is not Uchiha." The snake states.

 _A guard snake,_ Hiashi muses to himself. Well trust Sasuke Uchiha to go all out. Most people just had a guard dog. But oh no, the youngest Uchiha had to have a snake the size of a two story building to protect his home.

"I am Hiashi Hyuga. I believe my daughter is inside the Uchiha District." He states, seemingly not at all disoriented by speaking with a massive reptile.

"You do smell a bit familiar. Your hatchling, does she have blue hair and a large bosom?" The snake inquires.

"…Yes." Hiashi says and finds himself rather disturbed that a snake was looking at Hinata's breasts.

"She's with Master Sasuke. You don't need to worry about her. Lady Hinata is perfectly safe with him. He wouldn't allow his mate to be harmed." He states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"HIS MATE?!" Hiashi thunders.

"Of course. They haven't had their first clutch yet. But I imagine it's only a matter of time." He states knowledgably.

"Clutch?!" The Hyuga Patriarch demands.

"Oh…humans call it something else. I mean they haven't had their first hatchling." He says.

"Your daughter does have lovely scales. I'm sure the hatchlings will be quite beautiful." Aoda offers.

Aoda thought he was being friendly. The giant snake believed that Hiashi was aware of the "mating." Hiashi was less than…pleased at Aoda's descriptions. This was worse than he thought.

"If you would kindly move, I would like to see my daughter now." Hiashi says.

"I don't think that is a wise idea. I think they are in the middle of a mounting and I am told that humans find it awkward to walk in on each other in such situations." The snake informs him.

"WHAT?!" Hiashi says and tries to dart past the snake.

"I was told not to let anyone in. I'm sorry, but you will have to wait to see your daughter." Aoda says and he swats the human to the side gently.

He didn't think that Sasuke would be too happy if he seriously injured him. After all, this man was the father of his mate. Lady Hinata would likely be distressed if he was hurt.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. You will move or I will turn you into many pairs of snake skinned boots!" Hiashi thunders at him.

"Are you threatening me?" Aoda hisses.

"Only if you do not move!" He says.

"Master Sasuke gave me very specific instructions. I will not disobey them. You will return to your lair now. I will inform Lady Hinata that you are looking for her." He states.

"You will move now!" Hiashi says.

"I will not!" Aoda says and the snake bristles in irritation, he knew that this was going to come to a fight.

Silly human. He should realize that a Summon shouldn't disobey an order from his or her Summoner. He wasn't Manda! He didn't want to fight this man. But he was giving him no choice. If Master Sasuke wanted privacy with his mate, he was going to get it! And he would be damned if he let this man make him seem like a bad Summon!


	14. Chapter 14

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Lol Aoda feels the love. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Lemon. Clone in bold. Real Sasuke in regular print. :P Oh yes, the clone lemon is back. In case that wasn't clear, a clone lemon means there will be TWO Sasuke's and Hinata together. It was a big hit in _**That's My Boy**_ , lol. If you don't want to read that part, I put warnings before and after, so you can skip it if you want easily. Though it probably is like half the chapter…

Chapter 14

 _Beautiful._ He loved the way her blue hair was splayed out against the silken pillows and sheets. The moonlight filtered through the window giving her creamy skin an almost ethereal glow. The sound of her giggles and soft sighs of pleasure were music to his ears. The moment was absolutely perfect and he wanted to remember it for all his days.

"I love you." He murmurs and kisses her neck.

"I l-ove you to." She sighs in pleasure and arches into his touch, her arms gliding along the muscular clothed planes of his back.

He smiles. She had said it back. Sasuke would have been hard pressed to describe what he was feeling at the moment. Happy didn't begin to convey what he felt. Words sometimes weren't enough. So he decides to show how he felt by kissing her heatedly and pulling her as close to him as was humanly possible.

Hinata moans into the kiss. She meant what she said. The Hyuga Heiress did love him. Sasuke would never be the type of person who would make romantic declarations and write love poems. But his kiss, should have been used as the inspiration for them. She felt herself melting into it.

"Tell me what you like and what you don't." Sasuke murmurs and forms a clone.

"You remembered." She mumbles and blushes slightly.

"Of course, I did. Now go stand against the wall." He tells her.

 **Warning Clone Lemon**

Hinata blushes and walks over to the wall. She's stopped about a foot away from it. Clone Sasuke gets behind her. The real Sasuke strides over to her.

"Handcuffs would make things awkward against the wall, so we'll save that one for next time." Sasuke whispers and Hinata shivers when she feels his lips brush against her ear.

"Okay." Hinata says.

 **"You have no idea how badly I've wanted you since that damn waterfall."** The clone growls and tugs off her pants, revealing her lovely, long legs.

"I th-ink I have a pretty good idea." She gasps when she feels the clone behind her and feels his clothed erection against her ass, with only a thin layer of lingerie and his pants separating them.

"You really don't, but you'll find out soon." Sasuke says, unzipping her jacket slowly and deliberately letting his hand slide down the valley of her clothed breasts.

 **"It's been awhile since we celebrated our birthday. But you are definitely our favorite present to unwrap."** He purrs seductively at her and the other Sasuke nods, pulling his shirt over his head.

"We'll celebrate your birthday. When is it?" She asks and couldn't help but admire the sight of Sasuke's bare chest, ninja training really did do wonders for sculpting the male body to perfection.

"July 23rd." He answers and reaches for her panties, while the clone begins unhooking her bra.

Hinata nods. She'd have to remember that one. She reaches for his pants and Sasuke smirks, apparently pleased by her boldness. The clone somehow manages to get her bra off at the same time Sasuke slid her thong off. She shivers and blushes, she'd never felt so exposed before.

Hinata knew she was being silly. Sasuke had seen her naked before. But now it was TWO Sasuke's. Somehow that made it even more intimate.

 **"God you're beautiful."** He murmurs approvingly from behind her and she could hear the sound of clothes being quickly discarded by the clone.

"Very much so." Sasuke says, kissing her, and slipping out of his boxers.

Hinata kisses back and moans into it. She glanced down. That was a mistake. She'd never actually seen him completely naked before. She knew from feeling the clone behind her that he was…large. But well endowed would have been an understatement. There was no possible way that was going to fit.

 **"Relax, kitten. It'll hurt at first, but then it will feel really good. We promise."** He says, seeming to sense her skittishness and places butterfly kisses along her shoulder.

"Alright." She murmurs.

"That's better." Sasuke says approvingly and flicks his tongue against one of her nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly.

She gasps and moans. Hinata squirms back against the clone, which just caused his erection to grind further against her ass. He wraps his arms around her waist firmly to hold her in place, while the original caresses and squeezes her other breast.

 **"Like that?"** He asks and Hinata could only nod her head as she moans.

 **"Good. Then you'll love this."** The clone assures her, sliding one of his hands between her legs, cupping her womanhood, and rubbing it firmly.

"Nhh!" She moans wantonly and bucks against his hand, eager to get more of his touch.

"Yes, I'd say she loves that." Sasuke agrees with himself, before attending to her other breast in a similar fashion to the first one, and then moving down to place a trail of kisses along her stomach.

Hinata giggles and moans. On one hand, the first Sasuke was kissing her stomach and that made her feel ticklish. The other Sasuke thought was touching her most sensitive place in sinfully good ways.

 **"I want you to touch me, like I'm touching you."** He says and the other Sasuke turns Hinata around so she was facing the clone.

He takes advantage of this new position and kisses her hotly, moving one his hands to tease her clit, and uses the other one to place her hand on his arousal. Hinata blushes, moaning into the kiss, and starts to shyly stroke him. She must have done something right, judging by how quickly he leaned into her touch and groaned.

"J-ust like that." Sasuke tells her from behind and moves so he was sitting on his knees. She squirms when she feels her original lover part her legs.

 **"You have no idea how much we want you."** He says and caresses her breasts with one hand, while teasing her clit with the other.

Hinata gasps when she felt Sasuke's tongue against her. He was licking her. Well more accurately he was making love to her with his mouth. She almost screamed, it felt so good. So intense. She could barely focus on what the clone was saying.

 **"And if you let us, we'd like to take you in EVERY way possible."** He says and Hinata's eyes widen.

It was a rather…elegant way to say it. But she wasn't completely naïve. She knew what he was implying.

"Ss-asuke. Oh God!" She moans, panting desperately, feeling like her a damn was about to burst inside her, it all felt so good.

 **"I think that's a yes. Do you think that's a yes?"** He asks himself.

"I do." Sasuke agrees and pushes Hinata so she was on her hands and knees, but level with the clone's manhood.

The original Sasuke was still behind her though and quickly returns to teasing her with his mouth. She blushes hotly. It was pretty clear what he was asking for. And…well fair was fair. He was doing delightfully wicked things with his tongue. She was so close!

"It'll be easier to take you both ways if we are both wet." He tells her and Hinata nods, shyly taking the tip into her mouth and sucking lightly.

She wasn't really sure what she expected. His arousal tasted a bit salty. It wasn't unpleasant and there was something really sexy about hearing Sasuke be the one to lose control for a change. He groans and it was clear, he was trying not to thrust into her mouth before she was ready. Even like this, he was still…in his own way, considerate.

 **"You feel so good and taste so sweet, Kitten."** He growls in pleasure and she moans when she felt Sasuke's tongue actually dip inside her.

Hinata feeling a bit emboldened by the praise, takes more of him into her mouth. She sucks lightly, lavishing him with her tongue. The bluenette was a little concerned she might accidentally hit him with her teeth otherwise. Sasuke didn't her cautiousness though.

 **"Fuck! Stop! If you keep that up, I'm going to cum before I'm even inside you."** The clone commands and slides out of her mouth.

Hinata whimpers when she felt the original remove his very talented tongue. He offered her his arm to help her stand up though, which she took. Sasuke smiles at her and heads to the bed, laying down. He beckons her to join him and Hinata walks over.

"You can ride me. That way you can set the pace you are comfortable with and let us know when you are ready for more." He tells her.

"Okay." She says and shyly straddles his waist.

"Don't worry. We'll be gentle, unless you don't want us to be." He says, kissing her.

Hinata kisses back. His kiss was familiar. Hot and reassuring. She slowly slides onto him and hisses in pain.

"Easy, kitten. Easy." He murmurs and slides one hand over her back in a soothing massage, using the other to caress her breasts to distract her from the pain.

Fuck! It felt so good. She was so hot, tight, and wet. It took every ounce of self control he had not to just slam into her. Sasuke groans as he waits for her to adjust.

Maybe…stopping her before he came hadn't been his brightest idea. He was so fucking close, thanks to her angelic mouth. He had felt what his clone felt after all and the sight of naked Hinata on top of him, definitely wasn't making it easier to maintain control.

 _Big._ That was Hinata's thought as she squirmed against him, trying to adjust. Then she moved her hips and found that when she moved, it didn't hurt as much. So she did it again.

"You can move now." She tells him.

"Thank God." Sasuke says as he thrusts inside his lover, his hands wandering over her breasts in a gentle, caress.

"OH GOD!" She cries out suddenly and throws her head back in pleasure.

"Found it." He says smugly, rubbing her clit hard, as he thrusts again and again into that spot that made Hinata see stars.

"More! Please. Don't stop." She pants desperately as she tries to ride him, eager to get more of that feeling.

"I think she's ready." He says to his clone.

 **"Hinata, lean over."** The clone instructs her and she did.

Slowly, she feels her other entrance being filled. It didn't hurt. It felt odd. But when she arched back against him, it suddenly felt _**GOOD.**_ The clone seemed to agree because he groans in approval.

The clone takes his as permission. Somehow the two Sasuke's move as one, matching each other's pace with ease. Again and again they hit her spot. She felt so completely full. She moans and writhes against them both helplessly lost in pleasure.

"I love you." Sasuke says as he kisses her heatedly, beginning to move inside her faster and faster.

"I love you too!" She pants out, breathlessly.

His counterpart must have sensed the urgency in his thrusts, because he matches it. Hinata screams out her lover's name as she came hard. She was completely lost in the ecstasy of her orgasm, like a single ship that he gotten swept up in a hurricane. Both Sasuke's shout her name and join her in finding their own release.

The clone disappears with a loud pop. Apparently an orgasm, counted as "hit" of sorts. Sasuke slides out of his new lover and rolls them over, before wrapping his arms around her.

 **End Clone Lemon**

"Yeah, I get the clone kink now." Sasuke mutters and cuddles into Hinata.

"G-ood." She says with a blush and snuggles into her new lover.

"Fucking fantastic is more accurate." He says with a smirk and kisses her forehead.

"Mhm." The bluenette replies and slowly drifts off to sleep in his arms, completely unaware that her father was currently battling Aoda.

Meanwhile with Aoda and Hiashi, the giant snake was getting annoyed to put it mildly. This human…must be simple. He had quite clearly explained Master Sasuke's wishes and that his daughter was safe. Yet, he persisted. Honestly, it was time to cut the umbilical cord, as humans said!

"Master Sasuke said that I am not to allow anyone into the District. So you will leave now." He says firmly.

"The Hell I will! That's my daughter in there!" He roars and charges at the snake.

"I would rather not have to harm Lady Hinata's sire." He says with a sigh and flings Hiashi across the District with one mighty swing of his tail.

"You damn snake! Let me through!" He bellows in rage.

"I am following orders. You are the one being difficult. You will leave now." He states firmly.

Back with Hinata and Sasuke, Hinata is startled awake by a loud shout. She blinks and looks around in confusion. Sasuke was doing the same.

"I know. I heard it too. We should probably get dressed and go see what the Hell is going on." He says and Hinata nods, throwing on some clothes quickly.

Sasuke tosses on a fighting male kimono. It was the fastest thing he could throw on. He offers Hinata his hand and they flit off to see what on earth was going on.

"Father?" Hinata asks.

"HINATA!" Hiashi says and rushes over to his daughter.

"Sorry, Master Sasuke. I was trying to keep him out as you requested. This human is extremely stubborn." Aoda says in agitation.

"It's alright, Aoda. You did well." Sasuke pats the giant serpent on the cheek.

"You lied to me and said you were going to spend the night with your friends." Hiashi glowers at Hinata.

"I'm sorry, father. But I didn't think you'd let me go to see Sasuke. He needed me. After everything that happened with Itachi, I didn't want to leave him alone tonight." She mumbles.

"Well you appear unharmed. Come, let's get you home." He says.

"You're family probably wants to see you. I'll go see if there's any change in Itachi's condition. Don't worry, I'll keep my head. Still don't know if I want to kill him or not, but I'm not going to kill him when he's too weak to defend himself. There's no honor in that." He says and kisses Hinata's cheek before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

Sasuke arrives in the hospital. The medics look rather uncertain about letting him into his brother's room. They were aware of the history. But considering Sasuke made that grand display and told everyone the truth, after quite a bit of hesitation, they let him in.

"Sasuke, you look different." Itachi muses.

"And you look like Hell." He states.

"Oh please don't try to spare my feelings. I want your honest assessment." His elder brother states dryly.

"You must be feeling better if you are able to be so sarcastic towards me." He states and glances at Itachi.

It was so strange. So wrong. Itachi wasn't supposed to look like this. This half dead man, couldn't possibly be his older brother. The man who had been an ANBU Captain before he even finished puberty. It was…unsettling.

"I may look worse than when I came in, but they have helped me tremendously already. There is a certain strut to your movements. Assuming you do not kill me before then, when should I expect to be an uncle?" He asks.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

"A man has a certain way of walking after he has bedded a woman. It is…universal." He states with amusement.

"That is…disturbing." Sasuke says.

"Was it mutually enjoyable? I imagine your little Hyuga Princess was as pure as freshly fallen snow. A certain amount of consideration is necessary and you have never been the most patient individual." He states.

"Are you seriously giving me sex advice?! After everything you did?!" Sasuke demands and twitches.

"You have no idea the amount of guilt that I carry. But in the end, I believe I made the right decision. It was hundreds of lives vs. tens of thousands of lives, Sasuke. Surely, you can at least intellectually understand that." He says.

"On paper, I do. In my heart is another matter and damn fucking right it was mutually enjoyable!" He snaps.

"You are so easily flustered. I knew it was by the strut. I couldn't resist teasing you though." He says and flicks Sasuke's forehead.

"You are unbelievable!" Sasuke growls.

"I do highly recommend the Tsukuyomi." He continues.

"For what?!" His younger brother asks in confusion.

"You can manipulate time and the environment completely to your will. No one else can see you. It is the ideal location to be with your lover." He states.

"That's…actually brilliant." Sasuke mutters.

"Of course it is." He says.

"Wait. We are NOT having this conversation." His younger brother states.

"It is already forgotten." Itachi states with amusement.

"Good! It never happened." Sasuke confirms.

"Indeed." His older brother agrees.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Itachi had just spoken to him like things were normal between them. Could they ever really be?

He understood why Itachi had done it. He might have even made the same decision. But it was hard to trust someone who had killed the rest of your family, whatever their reasons might have been.

It had been easy to forget about this with Hinata. With her everything was simple. She made him feel _**GOOD.**_ Other than the deceit that she needed to use on her mission, she'd never lied to him. She certainly had never killed anyone he cared about.

That and the sex was fantastic. He might have to take Itachi up on his suggestion. Itachi was a killer yes, but he was also a genius. It did have possibilities…

"I truly am sorry, Sasuke." He murmurs.

"I know. The strangest thing about all of this, is that I actually believe you are being sincere. You do feel guilty about what you did. But that doesn't bring them back. That doesn't erase the YEARS of my life that you stole from me." Sasuke growls.

Itachi could only nod. He wished that Konan hadn't told him the truth. He knew why she had. She did it because she loved him and didn't want him to die. But damn it, it was HIS decision to make. Now Sasuke was morally conflicted as well.

"You've lost years that is true. But you seem quite happy with your little Hyuga Princess. Why not just start a new chapter in your life? Take my life, if it helps ease your pain. But I do wish for you to be happy." He murmurs.

"It means nothing if you let me kill you!" His younger brother snarls at him.

"Then what do you wish to do about this situation? He asks in confusion.

"I don't fucking know. God damn it!" Sasuke says and he punches the wall of the hospital room.

"If you keep taking out your anger on harmless walls, one of the medics is bound to notice." He warns him.

"I don't care. Is there anything else I should know about? Any other secrets you've hidden from me?" He demands.

"Well there is one. We aren't the only Uchihas left. There is one other." He says.

"…WHAT?!" Sasuke demands.

"He is a member of the Akatsuki. His alias is Tobi. He pretends to be Madara. But his real name is Obito Uchiha. He was on your Sensei's team a long time ago." He says.

"Why did he join the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asks, not sure if he should reconnect with a family member that was a part of THAT organization.

"I honestly am not sure." Itachi replies.

"That's not particularly reassuring." Sasuke mutters.

"I would urge you to stay away from him. He is extremely manipulative. While he is not Madara Uchiha, he is certainly powerful." His elder brother warns him.

"I'll take that under consideration." He says.

"I hear that you have a Summoning Contract now?" Itachi muses.

"Are you trying to make casual conversation?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Perhaps. Is it proving effective?" His elder brother inquires.

"Maybe. I can't kill you when you are like this. There's no honor in it. So I might as well pass the time. Yes, I do." He answers.

"What animal have you made the contract with? Just out of idle curiosity." Itachi assures him.

"Snakes. Aoda is my largest. He's the closest thing to a dog that I've ever had really." He says.

"Ah I see. Yes, some Summons are more friendly than others." Itachi agrees.

"He apparently kept Hiashi out of the District while Hinata and I were…together." He states.

"A very good Summon indeed." Itachi says with a knowing smile.


	15. Chapter 15

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I recently updated _**Why Her?**_ If you are interested, it's another Sasuke x Hinata story and so far fairly mellow. I am considering where to take this. Do you guys want another drama arc after the Orochimaru or just more of a nice clean finish? There are still at least several chapters left to go in this one. So don't worry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

Hinata sighs as she is dragged back home by her father. This was just embarrassing. She wasn't some Genin with her first boyfriend! The Hyuga Heiress was an adult. If she wanted to spend the night with Sasuke, she should have been able to do so without sneaking around and getting drug back like she did something wrong!

"Hinata, do you realize how dangerous your current actions truly are?" Hiashi demands.

"They aren't dangerous. Sasuke loves me and I love him. He would never hurt me." She says.

"Can you be so sure about that? I know it is not the boy's fault, but he is very mentally unstable." The Hyuga Patriarch warns her.

"Yes, father. I am sure about that." Hinata says firmly.

"He's very powerful, Hinata. If he loses control even for a moment, he could hurt you. He could even kill you in a fit of rage. That's not to mention the potential implications of being involved with a former S Class Criminal in the first place!" He tries to reason with her.

This was flirting with disaster. Couldn't Hinata see that? Surely, she wasn't so bewitched by a handsome face, that she had forgotten what Sasuke Uchiha was capable of? It didn't matter. He was her father and he would protect her.

"He's not like that! Father, I wish you could understand. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." She pleads.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust. I don't doubt that he has feelings for you. They might even be genuine. What I do doubt is whether you would be safe with him." Hiashi tells her.

"Father, I love you. I do. But this is my decision." She says.

"I demand he undergo a psychological evaluation before this relationship goes any further!" He protests.

She blinks. He couldn't be serious. Her father actually expected her to go up to Sasuke and ask him to prove that he wasn't insane?

"I'm not going to ask him to do that! Do you have any idea how insulting that would be?" She replies.

"If he truly loves you, it would be but a minor inconvenience." Hiashi argues.

"And if he passes it, you won't object to us being together anymore?" She questions him.

"You have my word." He agrees.

Hinata sighs. She had no idea how Sasuke would react to such a request. But she did want her father to approve of them. The bluenette bit her lower lip. She desperately hoped that she would not be forced to choose between her Clan and the man she loved.

If it came down to it, she knew which she would chose. Hinata would choose Sasuke. But she really didn't want to have to make that choice. She loved her family dearly, warts and all.

"Good. I'll talk to him. Tsunade probably would want him to have an evaluation anyway." She says with a sad sigh.

Meanwhile, Sasuke leaves the hospital. He honestly didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel.

It was so hard to understand. Itachi wasn't the villain in this story. He was the victim, just as much as Sasuke was. Arguably, he was even more so.

Still the rest of their family had died by his hand. Could Sasuke really just overlook that? He decided he needed someone to talk to, a neutral party. So he summons Aoda once he was back in his District.

"Yes, Master Sasuke?" Aoda asks.

"I need your opinion on something. It's a very long story." He mutters.

"Of course, Master Sasuke. I am always here to listen." The giant serpent offers good naturedly.

Sasuke sighs. He launches into the long tale. It took the better part of an hour, but he thought he had explained everything.

"I see. It is understandable that you would have trouble just forgiving him for all that. But from what you told me, it seems unlikely he would do something like that again. He was willing to let you punish him for his crimes, by taking his life. So the remorse does seem genuine." The snake says.

"The most twisted thing about all of this is for a few minutes, I could almost pretend it never happened. That we were just normal brothers, talking." Sasuke "confesses."

"It's understandable that you would long for a bond with someone who shares your blood. It's just human nature." Aoda assures him.

Sasuke nods. That might be true. But he still needed to figure out what he was going to do. Itachi wouldn't be ill forever, if the Leaf continued treating him. He'd have to make a decision.

"The fact that you are so conflicted does mean that part of you desires a reconciliation. Perhaps you should give him a chance. He's still weak now. If it looks like he is considering betraying you again, you do have the advantage." Aoda points out.

"That's true." Sasuke says as he ponders Aoda's suggestion.

"Besides, you have Lady Hinata. I take it you two are trying for hatchlings. You are drenched in her scent." He states.

"…You can tell that we…?" The youngest Uchiha trails off.

"Of course I can. I'm sorry, was I not supposed to notice? It's just the scent is so obvious. I forget sometimes that humans have weaker senses of smell. To my kind you might as well be wearing a sign that proclaims you are lovers now. It's very obvious to us." The snake explains.

"Does she give good belly rubs?" The serpent asks cheerfully.

"The best." Sasuke answers with a smirk.

It was nice to have someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him. He knew that he should probably be disturbed that someone was a snake. But Sasuke decided that was probably the least weird thing about his life and not to worry about the difference in species.

"I am happy for you. She does have such lovely scales and such a kind female. Are you trying for hatchlings?" Aoda asks.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hisses.

"Master Sasuke? Is something wrong?" The enormous reptile asks in confusion.

They hadn't used any protection. Neither of them had used the Jutsu. He definitely hadn't worn a condom. Sasuke didn't know if Hinata was on any sort of birth control, but he doubted it. She hadn't been sexually active before him. He knew that he had taken her innocence. What if she had gotten pregnant?

"Not…actively. But we might have made a hatchling without realizing it." Sasuke mutters.

"That's good though. I thought you wanted hatchlings." Aoda says and looks baffled by this reaction.

"I do. I don't know if she does. I can't believe we were so careless." He says and smacks his forehead.

Aoda brushes his giant head against Sasuke's shoulder, lightly. It was the closest that a snake could get to a pat pat gesture. He was trying to offer comfort in his own unique way.

"Thanks. I'll have to take to her about it, next time I see her." Sasuke says with a sigh and once again kicks himself for thinking with the wrong head!

He couldn't regret it though. God, it had been glorious. He was more than eager to do it again. This time though, he really should ask her about the whole hatchling thing.

Their relationship was still so new. He doubted she was ready for that yet. They could always use The Jutsu or something though. Sasuke was aware that he had already become addicted to her touch. Going back to being celibate, sounded like Hell at the moment.

"Probably a good idea. It is not wise to get a female with hatchlings, without discussing it first." He says sagely, as if he was dispensing some great wisdom.

"Definitely not." Sasuke agrees and feeds Aoda.

 _"Are you trying for hatchlings?"_ The words rang in his mind over and over again, on an endless loop.

That's definitely what they had wanted Kabuto and Orochimaru to believe. But no, they hadn't been. He honestly didn't know what Hinata's views on becoming a mother were.

She was an Heiress, naturally she must have thought about it. It would be expected, if not outright required she would try to have at least one child at some point. But that didn't necessarily mean right away and with HIM.

Elsewhere in the Leaf, Konan heads into the hospital. She didn't bother to hide her cloak. If they really wanted to press the issue, they'd get quite the surprise when they found out how closely tied she was to one of the other ninja villages.

"Itachi." She calls out softly as she enters his hospital room.

Let them try something. She was more than willing to start a war for Itachi, if it came down to it. While she had seen enough of war to last her several lifetimes, she would do anything for him.

"Konan." He replies.

"How are you feeling?" She asks as she makes her way to his bedside.

"Conflicted. Sasuke is as well. I wish you had respected my wishes. This all would have been so much easier. Now he doesn't know if he desires to kill me or not. If he does go through with it, he'll feel an enormous amount of guilt. I know that guilt can eat a person alive. I do not wish that fate on my foolish little brother." He says with a sigh.

She shakes her head. Konan was aware that he probably wanted an apology. But he wasn't going to get one. She'd be damned if she was going to just sit by and watch him die, without at least trying to save him. She'd lost too many of her precious people already. Konan wouldn't lose him without a fight.

"You love him deeply. But you should love him enough to tell him the truth. If you were in his position, which would you have preferred? An easily understood lie or the complicated truth?" The blue haired woman asks her lover softly.

"If I were in his position, I do not know which I would prefer truthfully." He admits with an exhausted look upon his face.

"I understand. But he does deserve to know. It is my hope that you two will find a way to reconcile. The fact that he hasn't killed you yet, does give me hope." She says and kisses his forehead.

"He is dishonorable enough to win in such a way. I might as well be a newborn child for all that I could do to protect myself, if he decided to strike at this very moment." Itachi states.

"Are you trying to get better?" Konan asks.

"Of course. Sasuke just left the Sound. Orochimaru needs a new body and soon. He isn't just going to let him walk away. I have a duty to protect him, as long as I am still breathing." He answers.

"Such a dedicated brother. If you live, someday you will make a wonderful father." She says.

"…" For once in his life, Itachi Uchiha was rendered completely speechless.

The thought had never occurred to him. Him a father? After everything he did, how could he ever explain such a thing to his children? Was Konan out of her mind? Itachi had always loved children and if you had asked him before the massacre, he would have said that someday he would like to have kids. After the massacre though, everything had changed.

Suigetsu heads back to the Sound Village. He hated this place. It gave him the creeps, if he was being completely honest. But he knew that Orochimaru knew the locations of some really cool swords. And to Suigetsu, that made it worth sticking around.

"I'm back." He says to Orochimaru once he walked to the man's bedroom and he tries not to wince at the gruesome sight.

Oh yes, Orochimaru was desperately close to needing a new body. The white haired man honestly didn't know what was keeping him alive right now. He didn't want to know. But it was disturbing to see anyone like that, even someone as twisted as Orochimaru.

Suigestu decided if he was ever in that shape, he would ask someone to put him out of his misery. There was no point in living like that. Such a miserable existence, it must be. God only knows how many painkillers the Sannin must be on.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Orochimaru asks.

"Sasuke has been accepted back into the Leaf. It seems that Hinata was sent here to try to seduce him into returning. He found out about it and didn't take it well." He lies easily.

Lying was a skill that one honed to perfection in the Sound Village. Well you did, if you wanted to survive. Since Suigetsu had no intention of dying anytime soon, he had become a very good liar.

"That does explain quite a bit." Kabuto muses.

"The kidnapping idea seems a pointless strategy at this point. If he feels betrayed by her, he won't come to rescue her." Orochimaru sighs in frustration.

Damn it! Damn her! He had been so close. Now he had to get his vessel back and quickly. Orochimaru was not going to die. He was going to be the first person to achieve immortality! He was sure of it. No, the Sannin would not go out like this. There had to be a way to retrieve Sasuke.

"Is she pregnant?" Orochimaru asks Suigetsu.

"How the fuck should I know? Do I look like a medic to you?" The younger man demands.

"Well they were intimate before. It's possible. But we really don't have all those months to wait for the child to be born and to kidnap it. But if she was pregnant, he'd still come for her, even if he no longer trusts her." Kabuto muses.

"My thoughts exactly." Orochimaru says.

Damn. These two were obsessed, Suigetsu thought to himself. He had to come up with something plausible. He wanted that prick to die. It was clear he had more than one foot already in the grave. He just needed a little push and Suigetsu was going to give him one!

"I'm pretty sure if she was pregnant, we would know by now. She's an heiress of a major clan. They tend to announce that sort of thing pretty quickly." Suigetsu says.

"Perhaps you are right. Still we shall look into this matter. Did you discover anything else that might be of use to us, while you were there?" He inquires.

"Nothing. The Leaf is a pretty boring place." Suigetsu says with a shrug and Kabuto shakes his head at the water user's immaturity.

The next day, Hinata goes to find Sasuke. She heads into his District. Her father had given her "permission" to go and speak with Sasuke. She didn't need his permission. She would have gone anyway, but it was nice to have it all the same.

She heads into his house. Almost no one was brave or foolish enough to enter the Uchiha District, so apparently Sasuke hadn't felt any need to lock the door. Not that a locked door would have stopped her. She was a ninja. Hinata would be quite a sorry excuse for one, if she couldn't get by a locked door. Still, it was easier.

"Sasuke?" She calls out.

Frowning when she heard no response, she decides to look for him. She heads to his bedroom. She smiles when she saw him. Hinata had forgotten that Sasuke was not a natural early riser. He'd always sleep in when given the chance. He was still slumbering.

He looked so peaceful now. Hinata was loathed to wake him. After last night, he certain did deserve a rest. She still blushed just thinking about what they had done.

"He's a slow starter, but once he gets going…" She murmurs to herself.

She remembered Sasuke from the Academy. He definitely hadn't been interested in girls then. It didn't matter how many had a crush on him. At best he ignored them. As far as she knew, she had been his first…well everything.

Once he had been given permission though, he really went for it. He didn't seem to mind indulging her in her fantasies. She knew that her preferences were a little…exotic. But he had taken that in stride and taken her in…well every way possible.

"I'll just make breakfast, while I wait for him to wake up." Hinata says and she heads off to the kitchen.

Hinata wasn't really sure what he liked other than tomatoes. Tomatoes weren't breakfast food though. She settles on some eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Those were safe choices. She noticed that it took about an hour in all, but figured he needed his rest anyway.

The bluenette carries the tray of food back to his room. Sasuke's nose twitched in his sleep. He wakes, yawns, stretching, and looks around confusion.

"I'd say good morning, but it's already afternoon." Hinata says with a giggle.

"You are trying to spoil me." He murmurs and kisses her.

"What do you mean?" She asks after returning the kiss.

"Fantastic sex and then breakfast in bed. Why do I get the impression you are…buttering me up for something?" Sasuke asks as he bites into a piece of bacon.

"Well maybe a little. Don't be mad, okay?" Hinata pleads.

"That doesn't sound promising. What is it?" He questions her, suddenly feeling more than a little wary.

"It's my father. He's worried about me. I tried to reason with him. But he won't listen. He says he won't object to our relationship if you agree to have a psychological evaluation and if you pass it." She says in a rush.

"Your father…thinks I'm insane. He literally thinks I'm insane." Sasuke says.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"You don't ever have to apologize for what your father does or thinks. I don't like it. I don't like having people poke around in my head. But I know you love your father. I'm not going to come between you two over something like this. I guess I can get the evaluation done, just this once." Sasuke says.

"Really?" She asks.

Sasuke nods. Most ninjas got psych evaluations fairly regularly anyway. You didn't want to send someone into the field who didn't' have all their marbles. Being a ninja was not only physically dangerous, it was mentally traumatizing at times. So most villages, if they had the resources, mandated evaluations.

"Hinata, I love you. I'd do anything for you. I have something I need to talk about with you as well though." He mutters between bites of his breakfast.

"What is it?" Hinata asks.

"Are you on anything? We didn't use the Jutsu last night." He points out.

"I'm not." She admits and winces.

"It's alright. We both lost ourselves and honestly, I'd like to do that again and again. But still…I should at least ask you if you want to use the Jutsu?" He asks.

Hinata blinks. She was pretty sure that Sasuke was implying that he wanted a child with her or at least would be agreeable to the idea. She knew he wanted to restore his Clan. But there was still Itachi to consider. Had they reconciled sometime during the night?

"It'd probably be best to use the Jutsu for now at least. We really don't know what is going to happen with the Itachi situation. And I doubt that Orochimaru is just going to let us both escape so easily." She mumbles.

"I would never let either of them hurt you or our family." Sasuke promises her.

"I know." She says with a smile and kisses him.

Hinata didn't doubt his sincerity. For the millionth time, she wondered how it happened. How had she fallen in love with him? Even more shockingly, how had he fallen in love with her? But she decided she was done questioning it. Loving him was just part of who she was at this point.

"If we were…to you know? How many would you like?" He asks.

"If we were to what? How many of what?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"I mean if we did have children, how many of them would you like? You do eventually want them, right?" He dares himself to ask.

"Well yes. I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it much. I'd say at least two. It's almost mandatory to try to have two children if you are able to in our Clan, when you are one of our leaders." She mutters.

"In case one dies." Sasuke says.

"Yes." She says nodding her head.

"You said at least two. Does that mean you'd be agreeable to more?" The dark haired ninja asks.

"Maybe. Within reason." She says.

"What's within reason?" He continues.

"Sasuke…are you seriously trying to haggle over how many children we will have?" She asks in disbelief.

"Maybe…" He admits.

"You are unbelievable." She says with a smile and kisses him.

"And you're beautiful." He says, returning the kiss.

"Mmm now who is the one doing the buttering up?" The Hyuga woman asks in amusement.

"I am. Is it working?" Sasuke asks.

"Mmm maybe a little." She admits.

"I can work with that. At least three then?" He asks.

"SASUKE!" She says and blushes.

"With as much as I want you, three is easily achievable. I would say that six is probably my upper limit. After that we are outnumbered by a margin of three to one and it gets chaotic." He muses.

"S-ix?!" Hinata asks.

"Well as an upper limit. I can work with two, though I would say three would be better." He continues.

Hinata blinks. He was actually serious. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised, he had always said he wanted to restore his Clan. So obviously, he would have given this matter a great deal of thought.

Six seemed like a lot. Well he was a fantastic lover. Privately, she admitted that he could probably "talk" her into it, if he really set his mind to it. He was after all, quite gifted in the carnal arts and would likely only get better with practice. From the sounds of if it, he wanted to practice A LOT. And they say practice makes perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Lol looks like therapist Aoda is a hit. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Evaluation results, a bit of Jugo perspective, and yeah Sasuke asks Tsunade what everyone was thinking. Lots of swearing and two dirty jokes.

Chapter 16

"Are you insane?" Karin asks Suigetsu.

"Probably. But so is almost everyone else in this village. What's your issue? You like Sasuke. You should be happy he's happy. God knows that the bastard really needed to get laid. Maybe she removed the stick up his ass by letting him sho-" He's cut off by Jugo covering his mouth and the orange haired man shaking his head in disbelief at the vulgarity that Suigetsu likely would have unleashed, if he hadn't stopped him.

"Thanks, Jugo. It's good to see that at least SOMEONE has manners. I can't believe you were actually going to be so crude. Well actually I can. No wonder your chakra is so messed up, you are such a pervert!" She accuses him.

Jugo shakes his head. Honestly, he wished the two of them would just get together already. There was a lot of unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. It would be quite the violent makeup sex, he was sure. But maybe he would finally get some peace and quiet if they stopped pretending like they weren't in love with each other.

"Whatever! Would a pervert lie to Orochimaru, so his friend could get laid?" The white haired man says, once he removed Jugo's hand from his mouth.

"Perhaps a thoughtful pervert would." Jugo muses.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." The violet eyed man says.

"I never said that I was going to take sides." Jugo protests and decides perhaps it was best to get out of the danger zone, so he heads off.

"See what you did?!" Karin demands.

"I didn't do nothing! You're the one who scared him off." Suigetsu accuses her.

"I did not!" The red head protests.

"Did to!" He counters and Jugo was rather glad that he had moved because soon enough the two of them were locked in combat.

"What are they bickering about now?" Kabuto asks, as he walks over to Jugo.

"I don't know. Something about Suigetsu being vulgar." He offers.

"Ah well he can be quite vulgar at times. She does have a point there. Still both of them need to learn to control their temper." The silver haired medic observes and Jugo couldn't disagree with him there.

"Yes, he can." He agrees.

"I wanted to ask you how you are feeling. I know that you were close to Sasuke. Have you had any episodes since he left?" The other man asks him.

"Not yet." He answers honestly.

"That's good. Though understandably, Lord Orochimaru does have some concerns for your well being." Kabuto replies.

"Of course." Jugo says and suddenly, he wished he had left with Sasuke and Hinata.

He was in his right mind now. The large man was aware that Orochimaru and the words concern didn't go together. He was likely worried that Jugo would be a lose cannon without Sasuke.

Loose cannons could be tactically deployed in battle. But it was usually in a Kamikaze fashion. He'd be released onto the battlefield and take out a lot of people, but eventually he would die with them. The nature lover was almost certain this would be his eventual fate.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Sasuke says. He heads to the hospital to get his evaluation. He was really not looking forward to this one. But he was sure that Hinata probably felt guilty about this situation. He might get some "belly rubs" out of it.

"Welcome, Sasuke. I must say that you are long overdo for this." His evaluator says and he notices that it was Tsunade.

"Isn't this a conflict of interest? You already let me back into the Leaf. So you have reason to say I'm stable, otherwise it makes you look like you made a bad decision." He states.

"Perhaps a little. But I am also the most qualified." The busty Hokage answers with a shrug.

"Doesn't really matter. I'm not going to enjoy this, no matter who is the shrink." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Sasuke, I do hope you are planning to be cooperative." She warns him.

"I am. This is for Hinata." The youngest Uchiha says.

"I see. Well let's get started. I think it would be best if we started with you just talking about whatever comes to your mind for a few minutes and go from there." She says.

"Whatever is on my mind?" He asks skeptically.

"Yes, whatever it is." The Hokage tells him.

"I'd get slapped if I said what was on my mind. I don't think you really mean that." The dark haired ninja tells her.

"Sasuke, you can say whatever comes to your mind. I won't get angry. I'm here to see if you are emotionally stable and I can't do that if you are censoring yourself." She continues.

"Alright. I guess I've always been curious. Those can't be real right?" He asks.

"What can't be real?" The blonde asks.

"Your enormous breasts. That size can't possibly be natural. Hinata's breasts are large too, but not that massive. You must be using some sort of jutsu or had a surgical enhancement." He states and a loud SMACK is heard.

"Sasuke and of course they are real! How dare you?!" She growls.

"Owe. I told you that you would smack me. What? Everybody was thinking it?" He grumbles and rubs his now badly bruised cheek..

"Well I suppose I should be happy that you aren't censoring yourself. Odd that would be the first thing on your mind. The records indicate before Hinata you didn't really show any interest in women or girls." She muses.

"I was 12 when I left this village." Sasuke defends himself.

"Most other boys that age are getting their first crushes. Look at Naruto." She argues.

"You can't possibly be holding up Naruto as some standard for what is normal developmentally." Sasuke scoffs.

"Also your choice of breasts is fascinating. That does seem to indicate you were closer to your mother than your father." She states.

"How do you figure that?" Sasuke asks a bit warily.

"Well one nurses at their mother's breasts. Your mother died when you were young. It's perfectly natural response to develop a fixation on breasts for someone in your position." He says.

"Maybe I'm just like most men and like large breasts?" Sasuke says sarcastically.

"That's possible as well. You said you were doing this for Hinata." She asks.

"Yes, her father wants me to get a psychological evaluation and I don't want to drive them apart." He states.

"That is actually a good sign. It shows you are capable of empathy." She muses.

"Hinata must be rubbing off on me." Sasuke says and there was a slight tone of amusement that Tsunade picked up on.

"In more ways than one, I assume?" She asks.

"My sex life is NONE of your business." Sasuke snaps.

"But there is one to discuss. Interesting. It seems she was rather thorough in her mission. I am surprised you overlooked the nature of her mission so easily." Tsunade admits.

"It wasn't easy. But she was just following orders. Hinata was being a good ninja. I can't reasonably hold that against her and I liked the results." He says.

"How very logical of you." The Hokage notes.

"You sound surprised that I would be." Sasuke almost hisses at her, feeling rather defensive.

"You are known as being very intelligent, but you are also highly impulsive. You let your emotions rule you. I would have thought you would view it as a betrayal of trust." She continues.

"When she came to the Sound, we barely knew each other. There was no trust to betray because we were little more than strangers and I do not let my emotions rule me." Sasuke argues.

"Uh huh." She says skeptically.

"Alright. Fine…maybe I do." Sasuke concedes.

"Maybe?"" The busty blonde repeats in amusement.

"You are almost as bad as Itachi." The dark haired ninja states.

"How are you…processing that situation? I know it must be difficult for you." The brown eyed woman inquires.

"I'm still…trying to figure it out. He's even more of a victim than I am in some ways, but I can't just overlook him slaughtering our clan." Sasuke answers truthfully.

"You forgave Hinata because you knew she was just being a good ninja. Itachi was as well. He was preventing another Great Ninja War." She points out.

Sasuke sighs and nods. He couldn't really argue with her logic there. He just didn't know what to do about it.

"I would like you to fill out some forms. They will give me a good idea what we are dealing with when it comes to your mental health. While you fill them out, you will be wearing a ring. If you are being dishonest, it will be able to tell and it will shock you until you answer truthfully. Would you consent to this?" The medic asks.

"Yes. I've done a lot of horrible things, lying isn't one of them." He answers.

"I can't argue with that." She says and hands him the ring and the forms.

"How many of these fucking things are there?!" Sasuke asks two hours later.

"That was the last one." Tsunade answers in amusement.

Sasuke sighs in relief. His head was practically swimming with images of all the questions he'd been asked. At this point, he was pretty sure the only thing that Tsunade hadn't asked on those forms was his sandal size. (Because God knows, somehow that would have a psychological implication to!)

` "It will take me awhile to score all of these." She says.

"Would you like a blood sample as well?" Sasuke asks sarcastically.

"No, that won't be necessary today." Tsunade answers him.

Sasuke shakes his head. He heads off. God was he glad to be out of that damn hospitall He hated hospitals! They were after all, where he woke up the day after the massacre and the reality of the situation set in. He was all alone and his beloved brother was a murderous traitor!

Now, hospitals were even worse. His brother was getting treated for his illness. An illness which Sasuke wasn't sure if he should have just let finish Itachi off. It would have resolved his moral dilemma. Itachi hadn't wanted to kill their family, but he had still done it. Shouldn't he be punished in some way?

"Ah there you are, Sasuke." He hears a familiar voice say.

Kakashi? What was Kakashi doing in the hospital? It had been a long time since he'd seen his former teacher and had a proper conversation with him. He didn't really know how to react?

"What are you doing here?" He asks and it came out more sharply than he intended.

"Oh I was just getting my physical. I am glad to see that you have finally returned to the village. Sakura and Naruto are so happy to have you back." He says.

"Yeah. I know." Sasuke replies.

"I am happy to see that you have established what appears to be a healthy bond for once. Your friendship with Naruto is powerful, but you two communicate more through your fists than anything." The silver haired ninja observes.

"Was there a point to all this?" He demands.

"It has been a long time. Come on, let's have lunch together. There's so much we have to catch up on." The CopyCat ninja offers.

"Well Hinata is probably busy with her teammates right now anyway. I guess it beats sticking around here or waiting for her to return alone." Sasuke admits with a sigh and heads off with Kakashi.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Kakashi orders them their drinks. Sasuke was surprised that the older ninja remembered what he liked. He shrugs it off.

"So you and Hinata?" He asks.

"Yes, me and Hinata." Sasuke says and sips his drink, as if DARING Kakashi to object.

"I have to admit that I never saw that one coming. She was always so fond of Naruto and you were always rather…skittish around women." He muses.

"Skittish?!" The youngest Uchiha demands in outrage.

"Particularly, Sakura." He adds.

"Go ask Hinata how NOT skittish I am around women!" He growls.

"Now statement sounds makes it sound like there is quite a fascinating story involved. Would you care to elaborate?" His former Sensei inquires.

"Oh fuck you, Kakashi. You tricked me!" Sasuke grumbles.

"And you walked right into it." He says with a serene smile behind his mask, which Sasuke was very tempted to just yank it off of him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Damn him. Kakashi was so fucking sneaky and he had completely fallen for it.

"Besides, it sounds like you would rather do that with Hinata." The silver haired man says slyly.

"Already did and I'll do it again, as many times as she lets me.." Sasuke says and then winces, damn it!

Fuck. He really needed to stop walking into these traps. Kakashi was really good at fishing for information.

"Well that was fast. I take it the relationship is going well then. Should I be expecting to see an army of mini Uchihas in the near future?" He chuckles.

"After I figure out what I'm going to do about Itachi, yeah." Sasuke says.

"Hmm no hesitation at all. I guess opposites really do attract. Well I am proud of you for becoming a man. Now, as your Sensei…" He trails off.

"No. Just no. Don't even say it." Sasuke cuts him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Kakashi protests.

"You were going to offer me one of your books to help give me ideas on how to please Hinata. I DON'T need any help in that area." Sasuke scoffs.

"I'm not saying you need it. I'm just saying it is always nice to have a variety of ideas to choose from." He states with a smile.

"I highly doubt there is anything in your tacky books that is going to be useful to me or her." He replies and rolls his eyes at the very thought of such a thing.

"Oh, I think you'll find page 36 very interesting." Kakashi says and hands him the book.

"You are almost as big an idiot as Naruto. Fine, I'll read that page. But ONLY that page." Sasuke says and takes the book.

He reads it to see what held his former teacher's fascination so much. Sasuke blinks. Oh. That was…well that was actually interesting. He wondered if Hinata would agree to that.

"See what I mean?" Kakashi asks smugly.

"It has possibilities." Sasuke admits and finishes his drink, before heading off.

Back in the hospital, Konan shakes her head at Itachi's expression. She knew the F word had shocked his system. No, not that word. The other one. Fatherhood.

"I don't think someone like me has a right to expect such things." Itachi says simply.

"It wasn't your fault. You need to learn to forgive yourself for what happened. You were just born at the wrong time. We all were." She says.

"That may be true. But it doesn't erase what I did. My hands are drenched in the blood of my family. I don't deserve a second one. I am amazed that Sasuke hasn't killed me already. He has the right to." He replies.

"You two have to try to make amends." She says.

"I will try. I don't know if he feels the same way." Itachi replies.

"If he did forgive you and you lived, would you want to move to the village with me? We could start over. Having the Uchiha clan in two villages would be beneficial to preventing another…tragedy from occurring." She offers.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" He asks curiously.

"A clan with ties to two villages means that they will risk not only unrest in their village, but the ire of the other one." Konan reasons.

"That is a good point." The elder Uchiha brother concedes to his beautiful lover.

"Mmm I know. That's why I made it. I'm the brains in this relationship. You are the beauty." She teases him.

"I think it is the other way around and I'm a man. A man can not be beautiful." He argues.

"Yes, you can. It's a masculine beauty." Konan teases him playfully and Itachi rolls his eyes in amusement.

"I love you. Though you do truly have a strange sense of humor at times." He observes.

"I love you as well. Though you do truly play the part of a martyr too much. You don't have to suffer so." She tells him.

"Perhaps not. We shall see shortly." He tells her.

A few days later, Sasuke is called into Tsunade's office. He knew why. She wanted to discuss the results with him.

"Hiashi wants to see these, I told him he can only do so if you give him permission. As expected, you do have PSTD. Fortunately, despite what one might assume, it doesn't appear that you have the kind that would cause you to blackout. You have flashbacks, but you are aware of what is going on in your environment when you do." She begins.

"I already knew that." Sasuke replies.

"You do have issues with forming attachments for obvious reasons. It seems that once you do though, your desire to prove yourself is rather…strong. Obsessively so. That could possibly be a concern. But I doubt it would result in violence." The busty Hokage continues.

"What's wrong with wanting to prove myself?" He asks.

"It depends on what you do in order to do it. Continuing on. You're very possessive. Jealousy could be an issue. But that is true of most ninjas. My biggest concern isn't that you'd be violent. It's that you would make Hinata the center of your world and ignore everyone else, other than her and whatever children you might one day have." She muses.

"And that would be an issue how? I wouldn't be harming the Leaf." Sasuke counters.

"It's not particularly healthy. If something were to happen to her or them, you could snap. That's not even beginning to address your issues with Itachi. Still you are remarkably stable for someone who has been through what you have. Do you wish for me to let him see these results?" Tsunade inquires gently.

"I have no issue letting him see those results." Sasuke says.

"Good. I'll send them to him immediately. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" She asks.

"How soon can you tell if a woman is pregnant?" He asks.

"I knew that you and Hinata were already being intimate. Well it depends on what type of test you use. A chakra test would yield the earliest detection." She explains.

"And if you did a chakra test?" He inquires.

"Three days after the egg was fertilized." Tsunade states.

"Oh. It's too early then." Sasuke mutters.

"If she wishes to be tested, tell he that I am willing to see her anytime she is ready. She doesn't need to make an appointment." Tsunade tells him.

"I'll be sure to let her know." Sasuke says and he heads off.

PTSD he had expected. Still he doubt Hiashi would be thrilled to hear that. At least Tsunade didn't think he was likely to be violent. Surely, that would count for something? It was hard to tell with Hiashi though.

Sasuke couldn't blame him for wanting him to get tested. He knew that most people viewed him as a ticking time bomb and for good reason. But he would never hurt Hinata. She was his everything.

"I should at least try to be normal for her." Sasuke mutters and stops at the flower shop on his way home.

He was getting some odd looks. An Uchiha walks into a flower shop, he rolls his eyes. Sasuke could only imagine the punch lines to THAT joke. Still he wanted to do something nice for her.

Flowers were normal. Women liked flowers. He decides to go with the classical red roses. He carefully examines them for thorns.

"We always have the thorns removed." Ino tells him.

"Oh. Good." Sasuke says as he pays for his purchase.

"So who are these for?" She asks excitedly.

"I'm not telling you that. I don't need to lit the Leaf's gossip network on fire." He mutters.

"Oh come on! We've known each other since we were like five!" Ino protests.

"Exactly. Which is why I know you will tell everyone, if I tell you who these are for. Therefore, I'm not going to tell you." He says and walks off.

Ino blinks. Sasuke Uchiha just bought someone flowers. Red roses. So she doubted very much they could be for his family's graves. She wondered who they were for.

Sasuke had actually talked a little bit. Maybe he really was back for good. Miracles did happen once in awhile it seemed. But she knew one thing, she was going to find out who he bought the roses for. Curiosity would eat her alive, if she didn't.

"Hinata?" He calls out softly when he gets home.

"I'm here." She says and walks over to him.

"Good. I missed you." He says with a smile and kisses her cheek, presenting her with the flowers.

"Were the results bad?" She asks in concern, seeing the beautiful flowers and sniffing them.

"Better than expected. They weren't great. But they weren't bad." He assures her and kisses her.

"Good. If they had been bad, it wouldn't have mattered. I love you and my father will just have to learn to accept that." She says, after returning his kiss.

"I love it when my kitten acts like a tigress." He murmurs approvingly.


	17. Chapter 17

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, Hiashi sees the results. Orochimaru and Kabuto scheme. Oh and we see more of Team Hawk. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17

"Hiashi, I called you here to discuss the results of Sasuke's evaluation." Tsunade says to the Hyuga Patriarch.

"I assumed as much. What did they say?" He asks.

"He's suffering from PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He does have flashbacks, but fortunately he doesn't black out completely while having them. Sasuke is aware of his environment around him. I don't see it as a risk that he would black out and attack Hinata because he mistook her for someone else." She assures him.

"I expected PSTD. It'd be more of a shock if he didn't have it. Is there more?" The lavender eyed man inquires.

"He's the jealous and possessive type. I do have concerns he would make Hinata and any children the center of his world. And that's not healthy if something happened to them." The blonde says.

"But you do not anticipate he is likely to forget himself and hurt her accidentally or any of their children, if they have them?" The other ninja demands.

"No, I don't. Frankly, it's amazing he is as mentally stable as he is. He's not insane, Hiashi." She assures him.

"I suppose that's the best outcome that I could have hoped for. That and if I try to separate them…" Hiashi sighs and trails off.

"That will just make them want each other more and drive her away from you." Tsunade finishes for him.

"Exactly, Lady Hokage." He says and smacks his forehead in frustration, knowing that her words were entirely accurate.

"Here have some sake. You look like you are going to need it." She offers him her bottle.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. You are correct. Though I imagine I'm going to need something far stronger than this to deal with Sasuke Uchiha as a potential Son-In-Law." He says and takes a rather large gulp of the sake that she had so generously offered.

"Indeed." The blonde offers him a knowing smile, honestly she did not envy Hiashi Hyuga in this situation.

Sasuke and Hiashi were both extremely proud men. The Hyuga Patriarch was used to nearly everyone deferring to his wishes as he was the Head of his Clan. Sasuke well, Sasuke was Sasuke. He didn't follow orders well. This was definitely going to lead to more than one clash.

Did Tsunade think that the youngest Uchiha would seriously harm Hiashi? No. That would upset Hinata. Sasuke was capable of almost anything it seemed, short of intentionally upsetting her. But the verbal spats alone would probably be enough to shake the village to its foundation.

"Well I suppose at least the children will be strong. So there is that." He mutters.

"Yes. It's best to look on the bright side." She replies and offers him a consoling smile.

"With two powerful bloodlines, it's only natural that at least one of them would manifest themselves." Hiashi continues.

"Of course. Besides, it might be better this way. Sasuke is nothing if not perceptive. If you don't mind me saying so, it was somewhat painful to watch how oblivious Naruto was to Hinata's feelings." The blonde offers.

"Extremely so. Well at least she didn't fall in love with a fool." He says and shakes his head in disbelief at this entirely bizarre situation.

Tsunade nods. The busty Hokage decided it would probably be best not to mention the fact Sasuke had asked about pregnancy tests yet. Hiashi was clearly still adjusting to the news.

She really didn't want to have to redo her office. The first female Hokage had just finished redecorating it. And she knew Hiashi's temper. If the Hyuga Patriarch found out that they had already been intimate, all Hell was going to break lose.

Sasuke was powerful. But a father's love was never to be underestimated. It was truly amazing the feats that fathers were capable of performing when it came to protecting their daughters. Tsunade crosses her fingers and hopes that any children Hinata and Sasuke have would be sons. God only knows what Sasuke Uchiha would do to the first innocent village boy that had the misfortune of falling for one of his daughters.

"Tsunade, I can practically hear you fretting about something. What is on your mind?" He asks.

"It's nothing. An idle notion. Anyway, you should probably return to your Clan. They will be wondering where you are and I doubt you really want to explain that you went to see the results of Sasuke's psychological evaluation." She teases him.

"Good point. Good day to you, Lady Hokage. Thank you for performing this service so quickly and discreetly. I will not forget this kindness." Hiashi says, bowing formally, and heading off.

"Oh yes, I'm going to need more sake." She mutters to herself and sends Shizune on a "sake run."

A few days later, Sasuke wakes up with Hinata snuggled into his arms. He smiles and kisses the top f her head. It felt good having someone to wake up with. He wasn't alone now.

Frowning, he wasn't exactly sure, how to ask her. He knew that he had to. It was possible she was pregnant. He still knew the odds were low. It had only been one night.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Hinata murmurs when she wakes up and sees Sasuke frowning so heavily in concentration.

"It's not wrong. I just don't really know how to ask you this. I think you should get tested." He tells her.

"Tested for what?" The bluenette replies.

"Pregnancy. We didn't use protection." Sasuke points out.

"Ohhh. Do you really think that I am?" She asks.

"It's possible. I don't think so. But we should find out anyway. If you are, you'll have to be assigned safer missions for awhile." Sasuke replies.

"That's true. But if I am, my father is going to…" Hinata trails off.

"Have to deal with it. You can live with me. I can take care you and our child just fine. He's not needed. It'd be nice if our child had their grandfather in their life, but it's not required. It's purely up to him." Her lover informs her.

"You sound like you already think that I am pregnant." She says.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm just saying, if you are." The other ninja replies.

"Well I guess we should go find out now." Hinata says and crawls out of the bed, stretching.

Sasuke smirks. He took the moment to admire the form of his lover. It was a nice unintentional show that she was giving him. A very nice one. Actually, hew as tempted to just pull her straight back into the bed and maybe try out her handcuff kink.

"Sasuke, you coming?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. I just got a bit distracted." He says, standing up, and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck once affectionately.

"Mmm I've created a monster." She murmurs and leans back into his hold, sighing lightly in pleasure.

"We should probably go before I look to see if we have any handcuffs." Sasuke growls into her ear and holds her more tightly against him.

Hinata knew that they were supposed to go and do something important. But she was having a hard time remembering what it was exactly. The blunette just knew that she liked being held by him and she really liked that sexy growl of his. Oh and he had mentioned handcuffs…

"I could use the Jutsu this time." He offers.

Oh that's right. They were going to get her tested for pregnancy. Because they hadn't used the Jutsu last time.

"Later. Like you said, it's best to find out now." She says and offers him a smile.

Sasuke nods. He takes her by the hand and leads her to the hospital. Tsunade had said that Hinata could get tested whenever she liked without an appointment, so Sasuke decided to take advantage of that.

"Shouldn't we make an appointment first? She is the Hokage. Tsunade is a busy woman." Hinata says.

"She said that you could come and get tested whenever you wanted. So no, we don't need an appointment." Sasuke tells her and they head into her office.

"Well that was faster than expected. I assume you want your chakra examined?" Tsunade asks softly and the bluenette nods her head.

Tsunade nods and takes out the chakra testing paper. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. That would tell chakra affinity. But he didn't see how it would tell them if Hinata was pregnant or not. Still he doesn't voice his confusion. Tsunade knew what she was doing. She was one of the best, if not the best medic in the world.

"Normally this is used to see affinity. But mostly, I'm using it as a way to get a sample of your chakra. Then I will analyze it." She says.

Hinata and Sasuke nods. The youngest Uchiha decides that made more sense now. As a bonus, it didn't sound painful or particularly time consuming. Hinata touches the paper. He was surprised to see her fire affinity was apparently the strongest. It seemed out of place considering she came from such a…composed clan.

"If you look on the screen, you'll see Hinata's chakra. As you can see it's purple color." Tsunade begins.

The couple look up on the screen. Yes, there was a lot of purple. Sasuke's eyes scan the screen and he notices a tiny speck of blue at the bottom of the screen.

"Mostly, there's just a bit of blue." Sasuke observes.

"That's your son or daughter's chakra. It seems she is pregnant. Normally, if I saw blue, I'd assume water affinity. But you are both fire and lightning and lightning chakra can also be blue. So my guess is they probably have a lightning affinity." She muses.

Hinata blinks. She knew that it was possible. But the blue haired woman hadn't actually thought she got pregnant from their first time being together.

Sasuke pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. He knew Hinata. She would likely be panicking. His lover was probably worried about how her father would react to this.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you both. It doesn't matter how he reacts." Sasuke murmurs into her ear reassuringly.

Hinata smiles and leans into his hold. It was impossible not to feel safe in his powerful arms. He was always so warm too. Like her own sexy electric blanket.

"Okay." She murmurs.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you to." Hinata replies.

"Well I assume you two have a lot to talk about. Hinata come back next week and I'll have another look at you. Here are some prenatal vitamins. Follow the instructions. I'll have to change your mission load now that you are expecting of course. And don't worry. Hiashi will recognize his grandchild. He or she is blood." The blonde tells her.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Hinata says, taking the vitamins, and allows herself to be escorted out by the father of her child.

Sasuke scoops her up bridal style and carries her back to the District. Hinata giggles. Well it definitely hadn't taken him long to go into overprotective mode.

"Sasuke, I'm only a few days pregnant. I can still walk." She reminds him with a smile.

"I know. I don't want you to overexert yourself though." He tells her, carrying her to the bed, and lays her down gently.

"Sasuke, it's walking. It's not overexerting myself." Hinata tells him in amusement.

"Hinata, are you going to be difficult? I can get the handcuffs if you are going to be difficult. You need to take it easy for the baby." He says firmly.

"Well the handcuffs do sound fun." She mumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head and lays on the bed, pulling her into his arms, and snuggling into her. She was going to be difficult. Hinata might as well learn right now that while she was pregnant, she was going to take it easy. And that arguing with him about it was futile. He'd chain her to the bed if he had to. Actually, that sounded like a good idea to do anyway…hmm.

"Wanna try out page 36?" He asks.

"Huh?" His lover replies in a confused voice.

"Nevermind. Just something Kakashi showed me. Do you need anything?" He asks.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. I'm laying in bed with you, what more could I possibly want?" She asks in a giggle.

"Water, food, more pillows, extra blankets, whatever you want." He answers her.

Hinata looks at Sasuke and her eyes dance with laughter. He was really serious about this. She got the impression of a golden retriever who wanted to show off his fetching skills. She decides to humor him.

"Well maybe an extra blanket would be nice." She murmurs and blinks when Sasuke grabs that blanket in record time and wraps it around her.

"Sasuke, I think you may be the most sexy golden retriever in the history of the planet." She says with a giggle.

"I love you to, Kitten." He says, rolling his eyes, but smiles and cuddles against her.

She yawns cutely and enjoys her snuggle time. It was hard not to be lulled to sleep when you were cocooned so lovingly in Sasuke's arms and many blankets. Her last thought before she fell asleep was their child was going to be so damn spoiled.

Meanwhile back in the Sound Village, Karin and Suigetsu were still arguing. Jugo shakes his head and munches on some popcorn. He was idly impressed by their lung capacity. But in the interest of maintaining his sanity, he heads over to them. He needed to break this up.

"Will you two stop fighting? Sasuke is going to need us. I doubt Suigetsu's plan will fool him for long." He points out.

"You're right. Orochimaru's never really trusted me." The white haired man says.

"For good reason." Karin states.

"Whatever." Suigetsu huffs at the red head's taunts.

"Orochimaru is growing weaker. We could probably slip out now. I doubt he'd even notice." The orange haired man suggests.

"And you think the Leaf would just let us in?" Karin demands in disbelief.

Had Jugo lost his mind? He couldn't actually believe that they could waltz right into the Leaf Village and help Sasuke deal with Orochimaru. They were all listed as S Class Criminals and in the Bingo Book.

"Well we could disguise ourselves." Suigetsu suggests.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Let's do it." Karin agrees.

The three of them use Transformation Jutsus. Karin makes herself look like Sakura. Suigetsu disguises himself as Sai (arguing that Sai was so weird, no one would notice the difference anyway.) Finally, Jugo "becomes" Kakashi.

"That should do it." Suigetsu says.

"Let's get out of here and quickly." The now silver haired man states and they head off.

Karin still couldn't believe that Hinata had lied to her. She had lied about being Sasuke's cousin. But she understood why now. Who knows, maybe they had broken up? It had been awhile.

"He really needs to eat more." Jugo observes, looking at Suigetsu's bared midriff.

"Yeah. Guy is like one meal away from starving. But whatever. Who cares as long as it works?" He asks cheerfully.

Jugo nods. He couldn't really argue with that logic. They arrive in the Leaf soon enough. But now the question was, how could they get close enough to Sasuke to let him know that it was them?

"You've been to his house before, right?" Karin asks Suigetsu.

"Yeah. I can show you guys the way. We are his former teacher and two of his other teammates. I doubt he'd be that shocked that we would show up in his District. It should give us time to explain." He muses thoughtfully.

A few minutes later, the trio makes their way to Sasuke's house. Jugo knocks on the door. Sasuke hearing someone at his door, reluctantly gets out of the bed, and goes to answer.

"Kakashi? Sai? Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"We have important news about Orochimaru." They say.

"Alright." Sasuke says and lets his Sensei and teammates in, still feeling wary…something was off.

That's when they dropped their jutsus. Sasuke blinks. Team Hawk had come to the Leaf? But why?

"I doubt you are risking jail, because you missed me." Sasuke states sarcastically.

"Orochimaru is getting pretty desperate. He's going to need a new body and fast. We figured it was smart to get out of dodge. It's going to get really ugly there and soon." Suigetsu says.

"You're all S Class Criminals, you know you are going to be thrown in prison as soon as someone finds out who you are." He observes.

"We figured maybe you could argue on our behalf. You could say we helped to rescue Hinata as well. It worked for you." Karin says.

"I'll see what I can do. But NONE of you are to upset Hinata in ANY way or I'll kill you myself." Sasuke warns them.

Karin tilts her head to the side. They were definitely till together then. But the way he had said that, it was far too aggressive. It couldn't be…

"She's pregnant?" Karin asks.

"Yes, she is. That is why if any of you upset her, it will be the last thing you ever do. I don't want her stressed out in her condition." Sasuke hisses.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Hinata asks as she heads down the stairs and blinks when she sees Team Hawk.

"They were worried about us and Orochimaru is getting desperate. I guess they want to move to the Leaf. I'm going to argue on their behalf. The Leaf took me back. They might overlook their crimes. We can probably spin it as them having been forced to do what Orohimaru wanted them to do." He explains simply.

"Oh. Are any of you hungry? I could make something." She says with a sweet smile.

"Hinata, get back to bed. If they are hungry, they can make their own food." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, there is no need to be rude to our guests." She says.

"Hinata." Sasuke says warningly.

"Sasuke, you are being ridiculous. I'm only a few days pregnant." The bluenette points out.

"That's it. I'm going to find those cuffs." He informs her.

Hinata eeps and rushes back to the bedroom. Sasuke smirks smugly. That was better.

"The cuffs?" Suigetsu asks.

"None of your business. Anyway, Jugo come with me. We'll go talk to Tsunade about this. I don't want to take the chance of leaving you here with her, when your other personality might take control. Put your Kakashi disguise back up." Sasuke orders and the other man did as he was instructed.

"You are really bossy." Suigetsu points out.

"Shut it." Sasuke says and heads off with Jugo.

Karin shakes her head. She heads upstairs. The red head wasn't sure how she felt about the fact the other woman was carrying Sasuke's child. But she still had a right to know where he was going.

"Sasuke is going with Jugo to speak with Tsunade. He'll be back soon." Karin tells Hinata.

"Alright." She says and eyes the other female ninja warily, not entirely sure where they stood.

Back in the hospital, Konan and Itachi were doing their version of kissing and making up. Itachi was still very, very sick. But Konan smiles when she notices that he must be feeling at least a little better. He wouldn't kiss her so passionately, if he wasn't.

"I love you. You are still extremely manipulative and should learn to respect my choices better, but I do love you." He murmurs between kisses.

"I love you to. You are still extremely stubborn and should stop trying to become a martyr. But I love you." She answers.

"I suppose in a way, we are perfectly suited for each other because we are both being stubborn." He muses.

Konan couldn't help but agree. She wondered if Sasuke would ever truly forgive Itachi. She prayed that he would. The elder Uchiha brother wasn't going to forgive himself, until Sasuke did.

Honestly, never had she seen two people who clearly loved each other so much, hurt each other to this extent. The fact that none of it was by choice, made it even harder to understand. The world could be so cruel sometimes.

"I imagine that I will be an Uncle soon, if I live to see another year." Itachi muses.

"What?" She asks in surprise.

"It seems my foolish little brother at some point did figure out how to throw his kunai." Itachi chuckles.

"Oh you are horrible. That was as horrible pun." She says.

"It was not. It was most amusing. Besides, I'm certain that I'll think of something more poetic later on. I am just glad that he found love and isn't alone anymore." He says and Konan couldn't help but smile.


	18. Chapter 18

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, Hiashi finds out about the pregnancy. We begin to see Itachi and Sasuke mend things more. Oh and you will find out what is on page 36 eventually. (I know that was a big request XD). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 18

A few days later, Hinata smiles. She woke up wrapped in Sasuke's arms. But she knew she'd have to dart back to the Hyuga Estate soon. Her father was an early riser. They still haven't told him yet. The bluenette wasn't sure how her father would react to the news of her pregnancy and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't very eager to find out.

"Mmm don't go. Not yet." Sasuke murmurs and his eyes open when he feels Hinata begin to move around in their bed.

Yes, it was _**THEIR**_ bed. She didn't officially live with him. But as far as Sasuke was concerned, this was their room, their home, and their District. And he very much would prefer her to stay in their bed, preferably for the duration of the pregnancy.

"Sasuke, you know I have to. If I leave now, I should get back in plenty of time before he wakes up." She says.

"Hinata, you shouldn't have to sneak around like this. We didn't do anything wrong. It's GOOD news. It's nothing to be ashamed of. He's a hypocrite if he becomes angry because I got you pregnant outside of wedlock. We are hardly the first couple to do so and we won't be the last. Besides, I do want to marry you. I just…wanted to make sure everything was safe before asking." Sasuke says and reaches over into a drawer, pulling out a small box.

Hinata blinks. It couldn't be. That couldn't be a ring. Sasuke wasn't actually proposing, was he?

"Sasuke?" She asks.

"Hinata, I love you. I love our family. I want us to be together. You don't have to answer now. I know we haven't been with each other long. But I don't want you to doubt for one minute that I am committed to you. I don't want anyone else. Just you, me, and our family. That's all I need. Screw your father. That last part came out wrong. You know what I meant." He says and lets her see the ring.

"You're cute when you babble." She says with a giggle and pulls him in for a kiss.

"So is that a yes?" He asks after returning it and Hinata nods.

She smiles and cuddles into her lover. The bluenette glances at the ring and gasps. Sasuke didn't do anything halfway.

It was a stunning silver band with a large heart shaped diamond in the center and two medium sized round diamonds framing the larger one. You could probably blind someone if you reflected the sunlight off that thing.

"Good. I'm glad. I hope it fits. It was my mother's." He informs her, as he slides it onto her finger.

"Your mother's?" Hinata asks and Sasuke nods, kissing the top of the bluenette's head.

"Sasuke, are you sure? I know how precious this must be to you." She mumbles.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. You are my everything. No one else will ever deserve that ring as much as you do." Sasuke answers.

"You are very romantic when you want to be." The Hyuga Heiress says with a smile.

"You bring it out in me. Are we going to tell him?" Sasuke asks and gives his lover a meaningful look.

"We are going to have to soon enough anyway. Pregnancy can only go unnoticed for so long." She says.

"Exactly." Her lover says and helps her out of the bed.

Hinata sighs. She just hoped her father was in a good mood. The ninja really wasn't sure how he would take the news that she and Sasuke were now engaged AND expecting their first child within the next year.

"Don't worry." Sasuke tells her and offers her his hand as they set off for the Hyuga Estate.

Sasuke looks around the Hyuga Estate. It was beautiful but so damn sterile. He knew that hundreds of people lived here, yet there was not a single sound. He knew it was early, but people were up. He suspected they were Branch Members. But none of them made any noise. It was eerie.

Hinata leads Sasuke to the Dinning Hall. Her strategy seemed to be to catch Hiashi when he came down for breakfast. Sasuke was still really fucking creeped out and tries not to show it.

"Yes, it's always like this so early in the morning. The Branch Members don't want to wake the Main House while they perform their morning duties." The bluenette answers his unspoken question.

"I'm really glad our child is growing up in our District. This place is…bizarre. How can you stand it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's a bit louder during the day." She offers.

"It's so fucking quiet. It's disturbing." Her lover continues voicing his unease with the situation.

An hour later, Hiashi descends the staircase. He blinks when he sees Hinata and Sasuke there. Immediately, he knew something was up. Instinct told him that much.

"Hinata?" He asks.

"Father, there's something that we need to tell you. You might want to sit down first." She says.

Hiashi wisely sits down. When a ninja told you to sit down, you sat. If it was bad enough news that there was a real possibility of a ninja falling on their ass in shock, it was better air on the side of caution.

"Don't yell at her. If you want to argue with someone, we can go outside and do it." Sasuke says.

"That is not a promising start." The Hyuga Patriarch observes and braces himself for whatever news they had.

"Sasuke, you aren't really helping with an opening like that." Hinata mumbles and Sasuke shrugs, kissing her cheek in "apology."

"I proposed to Hinata and she accepted. She is also pregnant with our first child." Sasuke says simply.

THUD. Hiashi fell out of his chair. Hinata rushes over to her very shocked father. She quickly checks to make sure he was alright.

"I knew that you had feelings for each other. But I didn't think either of you would be so reckless. You are supposed to be a genius! How could you not think to use some sort of contraception?!" He demands.

"We got caught up in the moment. But I don't regret it. Father, I'm happy with Sasuke. He's happy with me." Hinata tries to reason with him.

"I can't say that I'm pleased about the relations outside of marriage. But you have forced my hand here. I will not have my grandchildren be considered illegitimate. It would be the ultimate humiliation for them not to be formally recognized by their father. Getting pregnant before marriage is becoming more common. But these are Clan Children. They need the protection of your name. I would not know where to place them without it." He mutters.

Hinata blinks. She swiftly gets between Sasuke and Hiashi. She knew what that meant. He was implying that there was a case for them to be Branch Members. That wasn't going to be taken well by Sasuke.

"You would seriously consider making your own grandchildren Branch Members?! You would make them little more than slaves?! Have you lost your mind?! What kind of grandfather are you?!" Sasuke hisses at him, his Sharingan instantly activating.

"Most children born out of wedlock are Branch Members. You are not a Hyuga by blood and most of the time that alone would merit them being Branch Members. But Hinata is the Heiress. Her children should be Main House by default. It would be a sticky situation. Which is why them having your last name, is ideal. It means that we wouldn't have to worry about such…considerations." Hiashi says.

"Hinata. Move." Sasuke says.

She shakes her head. There was no way she was letting Sasuke within striking distance of her father right now. Sasuke would never hurt her. Thus she was using her body as a human shield.

"I would be loathed to do it. That is my grandchild. But I am the Head of this Clan and sometimes that means doing things that you would not otherwise. I would of course argue to make the boy or girl a Main House member if it came down to it." He offers.

"If you ever even suggest that our child might be a Branch Member again, I'll cut you down where you stand." Sasuke practically snarls at him and Hiashi sincerely believed that Sasuke was more than willing to carry out his threat.

"Well I suppose it is good to see your paternal instincts are fully functional." Hiashi muses.

"Father, please don't. Sasuke, he approves of our marriage. We told him. Let's go home." She says and looks up at him.

She scarcely recognized this man. The Sasuke she had come to know was extremely loving and gentle. He was playful and sarcastic. The look in his eyes was nothing short of demonic. The bluenette had no doubt that he would make good on his promise to _cut Hiashi down where he stood._

Sasuke was seething with rage. How dare he?! How dare he even THINK about making their child a Branch Member? The younger Uchiha brother was well aware of how Branch Members were treated.

They were barely more than slaves. They were branded with a curse mark and their very lives could be ended at the mere whim of their other clansmen and clanswomen. It was a fate worse than death, in the youngest Uchiha brother's mind.

"Yes, let's go _**home.**_ " Sasuke agrees.

He put emphasis on the word home to taunt Hiashi. This was no longer Hinata's home. She belonged with him and their family. Not this…place. His lips curled in distaste.

"Sasuke, you can't just threaten to kill my father." She says once they had left the Hyuga Estate and were on their way back to the Uchiha District.

"He threatened to make our child a slave. He deserved worse than a threat." Sasuke replies.

Hinata sighs. She kisses Sasuke's cheek. She knew that he had only done it out of a place of love. But his violent impulses were concerning to say the least.

"I'd like our child to know their grandfather." She says.

"Alright. I won't kill him then." Sasuke mutters and kisses her forehead.

Logically, Sasuke knew that he was being overprotective. She was barely a week along. If she got upset, he highly doubted she'd miscarry. Still he felt like if the slightest thing went wrong, he'd lose them both. He couldn't allow that. So he wasn't willing to risk upsetting her, no matter how much he wanted to wring Hiashi's neck for that suggestion.

"It's still early. Why don't we go back to bed?" She suggests.

Sasuke nods and leads her back into the house and their room. He scoops her up and gently lays her on the bed. Soon enough, he joins her and wraps his arms around her protectively.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" She asks, deciding it was probably best to get his mind off the spat with her father.

"I hadn't really thought about it. If it's a girl, she'll be beautiful like her mother. If it's a boy, I'll show him how to use the Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke answers.

"Why wouldn't you do that for our daughter?" Hinata asks.

"It's something of a traditional. Mothers teach their daughters. Fathers teach their sons." Sasuke says.

"You're better at it than I am though." She argues.

"One of your affinities is fire. I know you can do it. But if you feel better about it, I would teach her." He promises and places a light kiss on her neck.

Hinata smiles and nods. She looks reassured by this. The future mother leans back into the arms of her lover and relaxes.

Sasuke was enjoying hold her and calming down. That's when he smelled it. _Fire._ It was coming from the kitchen.

"Hinata, we need to get out of the house now. I smell fire!" He says and quickly gets her out of the house, before darting back inside.

He blinks when he saw Team Hawk in the kitchen. Apparently, Suigetsu had tried to cook something. But it didn't go so well. Sasuke thought the blackened objects at the bottom of the pan might have been pancakes.

"Sorry, this idiot thought it'd be a good idea to try to make breakfast. But he doesn't know how to cook for the life of him." Karin says.

"We've already put out the fire." Jugo says reassuringly.

Sasuke shakes his head. He walks outside. Honestly, for a group of Criminal Ninjas they could be so hopeless sometimes.

"It's alright. Just a cooking accident. No one was hurt. We can go back inside now." Sasuke says.

"I told you that I should cook for our guests." She says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Did Hinata seriously just imply, _I told you so?_ It sounded like she did. He was almost certain of it.

"And I told you that you need to rest. They can get their own damn food." He says.

"I should be a proper hostess!" The bluenette insists.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. A proper hostess for them? He very much doubted any of his teammates cared about proper.

"Fine, if you want to make something, you can. Just don't overdo it." He says and kisses her forehead, causing Hinata to smile.

Later that day, Sasuke goes with Hinata to visit Itachi. He brought Hinata with him because he didn't want to let her out of his sight. Hinata was amused at this but decided to humor him.

"Sasuke." Itachi says softly.

"Itachi." He says and never had two simple words held so much meaning.

Sasuke, Hinata realized normally wasn't the most expressive person. But everything he felt about his brother was somehow woven into just speaking his name. The anger, the fear, the guilt, the wariness, and just a bit of hope.

"Perhaps we should give them their privacy?" Konan suggests to Hinata, who nods and heads off with the other woman.

The medics had grown shockingly accustomed to the Akatsuki woman. Hinata suspected that Tsunade may have said something to the medical staff. She wasn't sure though.

"They'll have a better chance of reconciliation, if we aren't watching them." Konan says.

"That's true." Hinata admits.

She did hope that eventually Sasuke would be able to forgive Itachi. It seemed they were both victims of circumstances far outside their control. Each Uchiha brother had suffered horribly. But it wasn't too late for them to overcome it.

"I believe that was a ring that I saw on your Princess's finger." Itachi muses.

"It was." Sasuke answers.

"I would have greatly enjoyed to see how you proposed to her. That would have been most amusing, I'm sure." He says.

"She's pregnant." His younger brother tells him.

"That was fast. You must be quite…attentive." Itachi replies with a knowing smile.

"Our sex life is really none of your business. But I'm worried. I doubt Orochimaru is just going to forget that we left." He states.

All traces of amusement from his older brother were suddenly gone. Itachi knew what Sasuke was thinking. It was more than a valid concern. If Orochimaru found out that Hinata was pregnant, he'd try to kidnap her to get to Sasuke and use the child for his next vessel.

"Are you asking for my assistance?" Itachi inquires.

"Right now you couldn't provide much of it. But in the future, it might be necessary yes." He admits and looks away.

"I am impressed at the lengths you are willing to go to protect them. You'd even ask me for help. You must love them greatly. I will do what I can." Itachi says.

Sasuke nods. It was…the best he could hope for. He honestly didn't know if he could forgive Itachi. But he felt that his brother was sincere about feeling remorseful. It was still so damn confusing.

"I do not envy you when she goes into labor. She will likely chakra block your manhood." He offers.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

He didn't even know how to respond to that. Was that even possible? He shivers at the very thought of such a thing. Hinata wouldn't do that. Hinata was sweet and kind. She would never be that vicious. Would she?

"I can see what you are thinking. The pain of childbirth is something that can make even the most gentle of women, vicious." Itachi warns him.

"You don't know Hinata. She wouldn't do something like that." Sasuke argues.

"You don't know women. Yes, she would. I recommend staying out of striking range." The elder brother cautions him.

"I think I know women better than you. I'm going to be a father." Sasuke says smugly.

"Well…I see fatherly pride isn't going to be an issue with you. But don't delude yourself. Just because you got one woman pregnant does not mean you know women." Itachi counters.

Meanwhile Hiashi heads to the Hokage Tower. He couldn't believe this. Well he could, but still.

Hinata was pregnant with Sasuke's child. They were going to be married. He was going to need a Hell of a lot of sake to process THAT information. And he knew just where to find it, Tsunade's office.

"Hiashi, what brings you here so early?" Tsunade asks in confusion.

"It is a very long story. I am badly in need of the strongest sake that you have, if you would be so kind." He states.

Tsunade blinks. She wondered what could possibly have stunned the Hyuga Patriarch so badly. He clearly wanted to get drunk. She decided to indulge him. It would be easier to get answers that way.

"Here you go." She says and pours him a glass, which he gladly takes and downs quickly.

"Sasuke proposed to Hinata. She accepted. She is also pregnant with my first grandchild." Hiashi explains.

"I can see why you wanted that sake now. Well that's good news, isn't it? Aren't you excited to be a grandfather?" She asks.

"I am. But I am also concerned. Sasuke's temper and his history are still…troubling. I do not think for one moment that he would ever intentionally harm Hinata or their child. It is everyone else that I am concerned about." The middle aged man clarifies.

"You do have a point." Tsunade concedes.

Well if nothing else, she knew that Sasuke would be a devoted father. Likely obsessively so, she winced as she imagined some possibilities. God help this village the first time that child skinned a knee or something.

It was good news though. Nothing would strengthen Sasuke's ties to the Leaf faster than a wife and a child. Knowing Sasuke, probably many children. He did seem rather eager to restore his clan. Apparently, Hinata didn't have any qualms about helping him in that matter.

"We'll have to organize a wedding. I know little about Uchiha weddings and I doubt that Sasuke is feeling particularly conversational towards me at the moment." He mutters.

"Hiashi, what did you do?" The busty Hokage demands.

Hiashi sighs. He wasn't proud of it. But he had only been bringing up a very real concern. If Sasuke didn't marry and give the child his last name, he honestly didn't know where his grandchild would be placed. The Main House or the Branch House?

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't tell him that the kid might be put in the Branch House." She pleads.

"I indicated that it would have been difficult to know where to place my grandchild. It doesn't matter since they are getting married. But still he was far from pleased with me." Hiashi admits.

"Hiashi, of all the stupid things you could have said. Oh boy. We are going to need stronger sake." She says with a sigh and the Hyuga Patriarch couldn't help but agree with the assessment.

"Are you hoping for a large or a small wedding?" Tsunade asks.

"As large as they will allow. Our Clan has a certain reputation to uphold. We must showcase our strength after all." He adds.

"Very well. Perhaps it would be in your best interest to give Sasuke a few days to calm down before broaching this subject with him." She suggests and Hiashi nods.

A short while later, Hinata and Sasuke were back in the Uchiha District. Sasuke summons Aoda. Hinata wasn't sure why at first, but then it became clear. Oh you had to be kidding her.

"Aoda, Hinata is pregnant. As you are aware Orochimaru will likely come looking for us. She needs to be protected at all times." He says.

"Of course, Master Sasuke. I am so happy for you and your mate. When is the hatchling due?" He asks.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She pats Aoda lightly on his scales. Only Sasuke would think of a guard snake. Oh well, that was just who Sasuke was.

"Not for awhile Aoda." Hinata says with a smile.

"Oh of course. Well I suppose I should have guessed that. You are still rather tiny." Aoda says knowledgably.

Sasuke shakes his head. Apparently, Aoda fancied himself to be some sort of medical doctor or something. It didn't matter though.

What mattered was keeping Hinata safe. And one sure fire way to do that was to have a massive snake guarding her. Sasuke was not taking any chances with this pregnancy. This was especially true since he knew that Orochimaru was out there somewhere. Biding his time and planning his next move.


	19. Chapter 19

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter we find out what was on page 36 and get the drama really rolling. Major time skip.

Chapter Notation: I know I have some readers whose first language isn't English. So if you aren't sure what a banana split is and are curious, go to google and click images. Type in banana split and you'll see what it is ;)

Chapter 19

"Sasuke, what's on page 36?" Hinata asks curiously as she snuggles into the loving arms of her husband one early morning.

Hinata was now about five months along and had been married for four. She was definitely showing now and their son was already making his presence known by kicking regularly. Maybe there was something to this super baby thing. Because she was almost positive he kicked more when he was mentioned by either of his parents, as if to say, _I'm here._

She giggles when she remembered the day that they found out it was a boy. That was a day she'd never forget. Sasuke's reaction had been so hilarious. She should have taken a picture of the expression on his face. It would have been a wonderful keepsake.

 _"Well she's far enough along that we should be able to tell the gender, if you want to know. Or did you both want to be surprised?" Tsunade asked the newlyweds._

 _"Hinata?" Sasuke asked._

 _"It'd probably be better to know. That way we know what color clothes to buy him and how to decorate the nursery." Hinata answered with a smile, eager to find out if they were having a son or a daughter._

 _"Alright. Now this is going to feel rather cold. But you will be able to see their picture on the screen. You can have copies of the ultrasound pictures. Most parents do." She said and applied the cream to Hinata's belly, which caused the bluenette to shriek._

 _"That's cold!" She whined._

 _"I did warn you. Well let's see what we have here. The fetus looks to be developing perfectly normally so far. Their moving around a lot. Must be a little shy. I guess they take after you, Hinata. Hard to get a look. Ah ha! There we go. It's a boy." Tsunade told them._

 _"I'll say. Is it normal for fetuses to be that…size?" Sasuke gestures looking at the his son's arm and mistaken it for another body part._

 _"Sasuke! That is his arm. That's not his…equipment." Tsunade said in exasperation._

 _"Oh. I was going to say…" Sasuke said and Hinata laughed at her lover's silly mistake._

 _"Right. Well…as I said, it's a boy." The busty medic repeats herself and tries to shift the conversation back to a less awkward place._

 _"We have a son." Sasuke said proudly and kissed the top of Hinata's head affectionately._

 _"Yes. We do." Hinata replied and smiled, holding Sasuke's hand_

"Oh. Hmm I'm not sure if we could do page 36 right now. He might not like the cold." Sasuke muses.

"The cold?! What are you planning on having sex in the Snow Country or something?" Hinata asks.

"Not exactly. Besides, I hate the Snow Country. Way too cold. Probably just because I'm from a fire clan. Anyway…" Sasuke says.

She shakes her head. Hinata was going to find out what was on page 36 one way or another. Idly, she thought that Sasuke might just be making this up. It might be his version of a joke. Maybe there was no actual page 36 and this was just his way of teasing her.

"You are going to tell me right now or you are sleeping on the couch." She warns him.

Sasuke blinks. He wondered if she would actually do that. Hinata enjoyed cuddling up just as much as he did. Not to mention the other activities that had resulted in their son in the first place. Was she serious? Oh well better safe than sorry.

"You sure you really want to know?" The dark haired ninja asks and enjoys taunting her.

"Yes! I really want to know and you should tell me because you love me." The bluenette says.

"Basically, we would cover each other in ice cream, melted chocolate, sprinkles, banana slices, whip cream, and maybe some cherries. We'd turn each other into a sexy banana split." He says.

Hinata blinks. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. But it hadn't been that. That did sound cold, but at the same time really hot. She knew how talented Sasuke could be with his tongue…It definitely had possibilities.

"Oh…well that could be fun." She says.

"Very." Sasuke says with a smirk and cuddles up to his beautiful, very pregnant wife.

She smiles. Hinata had been a little worried that maybe he wouldn't want to be intimate when she was pregnant because she was getting "fat" or he'd be worried about hurting the baby. That hadn't turned out to be the case. If anything, Sasuke seemed even more "attentive" than usual. (Which was impressive considering that Sasuke tended to be a pouncer in the first place.)

"So I told you. No couch?" He asks and kisses her neck in the precise way that he knew would drive her crazy.

"Mmm no couch. And you know it's not fair when you do the necking thing." She says.

"You married a former S Class Criminal, you should have known fair wouldn't be in my vocabulary." He says with a smirk.

"Key word there is FORMER." She reminds him and shakes her head, Sasuke seemed to enjoy making jokes about his former status.

He shrugs at this and places his hand around her belly. Sasuke smiles when he felt a kick. Hinata gives him a dirty look for "triggering" that one.

It seemed there son was going to be daddy's little boy. He'd almost always kick when Sasuke touched her belly. Yes, she was beginning to think there was something to this super baby thing.

"Well Karin and Suigetsu found a house. I guess that means Karin finally moved on. Jugo is still looking for a place. He's doing much better now. I think being away from the Sound soothed his other personality a lot." Sasuke says, deciding to distract Hinata from wanting to kill him.

"Oh that's good. I still can't believe Tsunade allowed them into the village. I mean they were S Class Criminals as well." Hinata points out.

"Oh she had her reasons." Sasuke says with a smirk and remembers that day.

 _"You want me to what?!" Tsunade demanded and she looked at Sasuke like she sincerely thought he had lost his mind._

 _"I want you to allow my team to become Leaf citizens. You overlooked my past crimes. I don't see why you can't do the same for them." Sasuke reasoned._

 _"Sasuke, this is NOT the Sound Village! We don't just let in every S Class Criminal who comes along. That's dangerous. You saved Hinata. I was able to use that to explain why I pardoned you. What possible excuse could I come up for pardoning Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo? It would need to be a damn good one. They are rather well known." She asked._

 _"You can say they helped me to help Hinata escape. That they've seen the error of their ways. Besides, think of all the useful information you could get out of them when it comes to Orochimaru and the Sound. You could probably spin it from the Intelligence Gathering angle alone. You can make this work." He answered._

 _"Assuming that I could pull it off, why would I want to?" The Hokage inquired._

 _"Because of the Intelligence. And it would make me happy. You want to keep me happy and from becoming the second coming of Madara, don't you?" He asked with a smirk._

 _"You do have such a sadistic sense of humor." Tsunade mused._

 _"Thank you. So will you do it?" He replied._

 _"I'll see what I can do." She relented._

"Sasuke, did you threaten her until she agreed to let them stay?" Hinata asks.

"No. Well not exactly. She knows it was more of a joke than anything. I might have told her she wanted to keep me happy to prevent me from becoming the second coming of Madara." He says.

"SASUKE!" Hinata protests.

"Relax. It was only a joke. I have no reason to go down that path again. I have you and our son. Our son who by the way, is going to need a name." Sasuke muses.

"Do you have any ideas?" Hinata asks.

"I'll think about it. You?" Sasuke returns her question and Hinata shakes her head.

It was hard to process that she was a wife and she was going to be a mother soon. She felt him kick daily now. But still it all felt a little surreal. The bluenette hadn't even begun to think about names. Though Sasuke was right. He was going to need a name eventually.

"We'll come up with something good." Hinata says.

"Yes, we will." Sasuke agrees.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Itachi was now up and able to walk. Though he was still under close observation. Some extremely close observation by some of the nurses.

"I swear if one more nurse offers you a sponge bath…" Konan trails off.

"I do enjoy seeing you jealous. But you have no cause to be. They are just flirtatious, nothing more. Now that the truth is out, I suppose my former reputation is slowly coming back." He says with a smile.

"And what of you and Sasuke?" She inquires.

Itachi sighs. Things with Sasuke were still complicated at best. There were moments, when he was sure each of them briefly forgot about the past. In those precious few moments, they were just a normal pair of brothers. But Sasuke still had his guard up around Itachi most of the time. Itachi had certainly given him many reasons to be wary of him. He couldn't blame Sasuke.

"Things are slowly improving. They aren't getting better as quickly as I would like, but it will take time." He answers and Konan nods.

He was grateful she wasn't the type of woman to pry too deeply. Was she a meddler? Absolutely. But she wasn't nosey for the sake of being nosey.

"How are you feeling, physically?" She asks.

"Much better. I'm still weaker than I would like and my chakra hasn't returned to anywhere near it's maximum level, but better." He answers with a smile and they go to the cafeteria to have lunch.

He ignores the whispers that followed when they entered. It seemed that some things would never change. The Leaf Villagers always loved to gossip. Seeing him with an S Class Criminal, well that was quite the excellent excuse to gossip.

"I still can't believe your favorite food is cabbage and rice balls." She muses.

"What's wrong with cabbage and rice balls?" Itachi demands.

"Nothing…if you are a rabbit." She teases him.

Meanwhile, Jugo was looking for a place. He had been staying at the inn for months. It was a nice inn. But he would like some more privacy and quiet. This is of course why he hadn't moved in with Suigetsu and Karin. They were anything but peaceful and quiet.

"A big strong man like you would be a great help in my shop. I have an apartment over it that you could use." The elderly shopkeeper tells him.

"That's very kind of you to offer. You don't mind my…history?" He asks the candy shop owner.

"Oh no. You've been here for months. If you were still that way, we would know by now. Everyone needs second chances. And I'm afraid I'm getting on in my years. I can barley manage to sweep the floor, much less to lift those barrels candy." She says.

"Then I accept your generous offer." He says with a smile.

Jugo follows the old woman to the apartment. It was fairly small. But it was much larger than the cell he had been in for years. It was cozy. The apartment really had everything he would need to be comfortable. This would do nicely. He wondered if he'd get a discount on the sweets.

"I love it. Thank you." He tells the woman before she leaves to go deal with some customers.

What a strange turn of events. He had gone from being an S Class Criminal to working in a Candy Shop. Then again, he supposed it was no more different than Sasuke going from being an avenger to a doting father.

Later that day, Hinata goes shopping. Sasuke was out training with Naruto. It was a miracle. She loved Sasuke and she enjoyed his doting. But honestly, sometimes he was just a little too overprotective. She was pregnant, not crippled!

She smiles as she heads into the butcher shop. Her pregnancy cravings had been driving her crazy lately. Apparently, her son was going to be a major carnivore.

"Ah what can we get for you miss?" A man asks behind the counter.

"Some steaks would be wonderful." Hinata says with a smile.

The man nods and reaches to pull out some of them. Hinata had no idea that it was really Kabuto. He smirks and hands her the foot, his hand touching hers. He had a needle hidden in the palm of his hand that was filled with a powerful sleeping agent.

It was very fast acting. Hinata passed out almost instantly and Kabuto caught her. He darts off quickly. Lord Orochimaru couldn't wait much longer. They would have to alert Sasuke to the fact they had taken her. Time was of the essence.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke, the two were only using taijutsu. At this point, almost anything else would have meant they'd probably blow up the village accidentally. Both had become enormously powerful.

"So how's it going with Hinata?" The blonde asks as tries to hit Sasuke with a left hook.

"Pretty well. I think she's getting a bit annoyed with me. I have been…overprotective. But I can't help it. I always feel like something's going to go wrong." He admits and dodges the punch.

"Well she's five months pregnant. So I'd say the most dangerous phase is probably over. Don't worry bastard. I'm sure it's normal for first time fathers to be anxious. So it's a boy?" He asks and winces when Sasuke gets in a powerful kick.

"Yes, it's a boy. We still have to come up with a name. I don't want my son to have a stupid name. I can't believe your parents named you after ramen. No wonder you are obsessed." Sasuke scoffs and rolls his eyes at the very idea that his child could receive such a stupid name.

"Hey! My name is awesome and so is ramen! It totally fits." Naruto protests.

"Uh huh." Sasuke says skeptically.

"I'm just happy you are happy. I mean I didn't see that one coming. You and Hinata are total opposites. But it seems to work somehow. Kinda surprised Sakura took it as well as she did." He muses.

"I'm glad she got over it. I was never interested in Sakura. I definitely wasn't going to risk having a pink haired son. Can you imagine the mocking that kid would go through?" Sasuke asks.

"That is a good point. Well hopefully your son takes after Hinata in personality. If he's a bastard like you, well I don't think the world could handle it." Naruto taunts him.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke growls at him and the two continue their spar, unaware that Hinata had just been kidnapped.

Kabuto swiftly returns to the sound. He restrains Hinata in the dungeon. Then he heads to Orochimaru's bedroom. The silver haired medic couldn't wait to tell his Lord the good news. Finally after months of waiting, Sasuke was within their grasp again.

"I got her. I'll send a letter to alert Sasuke immediately. Don't worry. We'll get you your vessel and likely not a moment too soon." He tells him.

"Excellent. I knew that I could count on you." Orochimaru says and then launches into a coughing fit.

"I'll go check on the prisoner." He says and heads to the dungeon, knowing that Hinata was after all a Jonin and there was a chance that maybe she'd find a way to escape again.

She was still sleeping. That was to be expected. He had shot her up with quite the powerful drug. At five months, her pregnancy was certainly showing. He heads over to get a closer look at her and suddenly cries out in pain when he is "Chidoried."

"What the? Did Sasuke teach her the technique? Couldn't be. She's unconscious." Kabuto mutters in utter bafflement.

Unbeknownst to Kabuto, Hinata might be unconscious, but her son wasn't. He just knew that they weren't safe. So he reacted instinctively. He wouldn't let these people hurt him or his mother.

Every time he tried to get close to Hinata, he'd get "sparked" again. It was getting rather frustrating. Damn it.

"She's unconscious. Hinata can't be performing doing this. But that would mean…" Kabuto's eyes widen as he finally understands.

It wasn't Hinata. It was the baby. The baby was somehow radiating a primitive version of Chidori from the WOMB. How was this even possible?

"It seems that Sasuke has sired quite the gifted child." Kabuto muses.

Instances of chakra usage from the womb were almost unheard of. But it had been recorded a handful of times in the past. This child was surely a prodigy.

As fascinated as Kabuto was he decides not to press his luck further for tonight. He had no idea how much chakra this fetus had. He might have already done irreversible damage to it, just by making the child perform the "jutsu" multiple times already.

"Lord Orochimaru will be quite pleased with this development." Kabuto says, leaving Hinata and prodigy alone.

 _Tired. So tired._ The baby shifts inside Hinata and settles in for a nap. He was relieved the bad man left. At least no one was trying to hurt his mommy anymore.

Back in the Leaf a messenger hawk arrives at the training grounds. It flies straight to Sasuke. Sasuke blinks and reads the message.

 _ **Dear Sasuke,**_

 _ **We have Hinata back in our custody in the Sound Village. If you want to see her and your child alive, you will come as soon as possible and consent to being Orochimaru's vessel once again. Should you do this, we will let them both go unharmed.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Kabuto.**_

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke roars and punches a tree, shattering it instantly.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"Hinata's been kidnapped. She's in the Sound. I got to go." He says and darts off.

"Shit! Sasuke, wait! You are running right into a trap!" Naruto calls out, but it was too late.

Sasuke had already gone. Naruto growls and heads to the hospital. He had to alert Tsunade and Itachi.

"Sasuke, just got a letter. It looks like Hinata was kidnapped by the Sound. He's racing there now! We have to help him. He's not thinking clearly and he'll be an easy target." The blonde explains in a rush.

"I'll go with you. We have to act quickly. There is no telling what they will do to her and the child while she's there." Itachi says.

"Itachi, you aren't in any shape for life or death combat!" Konan says.

"That is my nephew and my sister-in-law. I will manage." Itachi says and heads off with Naruto, with Konan not far behind.

Sasuke flits towards the Sound Village. How could he have let this happen?! He had let his guard down. He should have known better. The younger Uchiha brother should have just strapped Hinata down to their bed and kept her there until she had their son. It would have been safer.

Now she was in the middle of a village full of Criminal Ninjas. At least two of which had a sick fetish for human experimentation. And she was pregnant! Horrifying possibilities. Each was more gruesome than the last.

"Hinata!" He cries out.

Was she not answering because she couldn't hear him? Maybe she was too weak to respond? What if she was dead?! His blood ran cold at the very thought.

"Foolish little brother, did you actually expect her to be able to answer you?" Itachi says as he appears, alongside Naruto.

"Itachi? He asks in disbelief.

"Of course, I'm here. Naruto told us what happened. I would be quite the horrible uncle if I allowed my pregnant sister-in-law to remain kidnapped." The elder brother states.

"Well yeah." He replies.

"Awe group hug!" Naruto says.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke says with a twitch.

"Naruto, now is not the time for comedic relief. We have to find Hinata and quickly. We should split up into two groups. That way we will cover more ground." Itachi says.

"I will go with Itachi." Konan says.

"Alright, I guess that means it's you and me, bastard, Just like old times. Come on. Let's go kick some perverted snake ass!" Naruto says cheerfully.

"You really are such an idiot." Sasuke says with a smile and they all flit off in different directions.

The Sound Village was only so big. Surely, they would find Hinata soon. They had to get her out of there. God only knows what Orochimaru had in mind for all of them.


	20. Chapter 20

The Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Now onto the rescue mission! Oh and Sparky will get his name.

Chapter 20

"Ah Sasuke, so good of you to join us." Kabuto says as he emerges out of the shadows.

"Where are they?" Sasuke hisses and Itachi flits off, he knew that his foolish little brother could handle Kabuto and would use the fact that the silver haired ninja was distracted to his advantage.

His plan was simple. Let Sasuke tear the other man to pieces. That would mean one less ninja he'd have to worry about as he searched for his nephew and Sister-In-Law.

"Oh don't worry. As I said in my letter, they are perfectly fine. They'll stay that way as long as you consent to be Orochimaru's vessel." He says reassuringly.

Sasuke's eyes bleed red. He had never felt such a searing white hot rage flowing through his veins in his life. How dare he act as if he was going to be Orochimaru's vessel, after he kidnapped his wife and unborn son?!

"I'd be lying if I said that telling me where they are would spare your life. But it would make your deaths significantly less painful. But if you want to die screaming, that's fine by me." Sasuke says and unsheathes his sword.

"You are rather glorious in your parental rage. Yes, you'll make the best vessel that Lord Orochimaru has ever had." Kabuto muses.

Naruto darts around the Sound Village. He'd never actually been to this hideout before. He didn't know it. So the blonde was searching desperately and shooting in the dark so to speak.

"Hinata!" He cries out again and again.

Yes, that might not have been the wisest thing that he'd ever done. That just alerted more Sound Ninja to their presence. Soon the blonde was locked in combat.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yells and about a dozen Narutos form.

"Careful. This one has the Nine Tails." One of the Sound Villagers says and the others nod.

A flurry of punches, kicks, and jutsus could be seen. The combat was fierce. Say what you want about Orochimaru, but he generally didn't bother with weaklings.

His minions were all powerful ninjas in their own right. Naruto wasn't dealing with any amateurs, he thought as he dodges another ninja's sword. If he had been just a few seconds slower, his head would have been cut of.

Konan flits alongside Itachi. He was insane going on this rescue mission. Clearly, he was trying to get himself killed. Well that's what she got for falling in love with a martyr, she supposed.

"My best guest is she will be in one of the dungeons." Itachi murmurs.

"More than likely. After all, a pregnant woman is too much for him to handle." She mutters in disgust and Itachi couldn't help but share his lover's feelings.

"We'd cover more ground, if we split up." He says.

"That is not going to happen. It's bad enough you decided to come on this mission. If we split up, you are a signing your own death warrant!" She protests.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming. It truly warms my heart." He says dryly and grabs her, pulling her out of the range of an explosive tag that had just been set off.

"You two bicker like an old married couple." A Sound ninja says.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt someone's conversation?" Itachi asks and flings a kunai straight into the other ninja's forehead, killing him instantly as it pierced through his skull and brain.

"I know. It is like everyone has lost all sense of decency and manners." Konan says.

Itachi nods. The two resume their search. Konan forming her wings and looking above the hideout. The blue haired woman explained that this was to see which area was more heavily guarded. Her assumption was the more guards a place had, the more likely Hinata would be inside it. Itachi couldn't disagree with the logic.

Meanwhile Sasuke stabs Kabuto in the lung. He glares hatefully at the other man. The soon to be father smirked when he noticed the green grass was now rapidly becoming stained with red. Kabuto's blood.

"You are going to tell me where they are now or I will make this as painful as possible for you. I might not be a medic but one thing I'm good at is torture." He snarls.

"She's in Lord Orochimaru's bedroom." Kabuto hisses the lie through gritted teeth and Sasuke removes his sword, before cutting off Kabuto's hands, and slamming it into his ribcage, pinning the man against the ground.

Sasuke darts off in the direction of Orochimaru's bedroom. He had to get to Hinata before something terrible happened. He was so panicked, that the thought that this could be a trap, never occurred to him.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru says, drawing out the s's like an actual snake would.

"Orochimaru. Where is Hinata?" He demands.

"Oh she's safe. Does this mean you have consented to be my vessel once more? I have no desire to harm her or your child, not really." He tells him.

"Fuck no, it doesn't." Sasuke snarls at him and goes to attack the dying Sannin but has to jump back to avoid the snakes that were now emerging from Orochimaru's body.

"I am sorry to hear that. This would have been so much easier if you would have cooperated. Oh well." The yellow eyed man says with an exaggerated sigh, as if he was dealing with a naughty child.

"I would have left you die naturally or find another vessel. I didn't care. But now I'm going to send you straight to Hell." Sasuke promises as he fights the many snakes, his sword slicing one of them in half.

Orochimaru screams in pain and the snakes all attack Sasuke together. He summons Aoda and casts a fireball jutsu. Those snakes weren't trained to deal with fire. The fire should cause a natural panic in them. That was not the case with his snake Summon. He had trained with Aoda for years.

There were so many of them. Sasuke had to use all his speed to dodge their lethal fangs. Aoda was grappling with two or three of the serpents. The sheer size of the snake had meant the room got crushed and they were now "outside."

"Take this!" Sasuke yelled and slashed off one of the snake's head, racing towards Orochimaru, who opened his now massive jaws and tried to swallow him.

He slams his sword into the roof of his mouth, yanking it out, and quickly piercing his heart. Orochimaru bit him before he died. Sasuke screams in agony, feeling the venom racing through his system.

"Sasuke!" Itachi says, hearing his brother scream and racing towards the sound.

"Ve-nom." Sasuke grits out and coughs up blood.

"I'll try to suck it out." Itachi says and finds the puncture marks from the fangs, sucking on it hard and spitting out some of the poison.

"K-abuto. Still alive. P-robably knows where an anti-venom is." Sasuke pants out and his vision was rapidly blurring as he struggled for breath.

Itachi nods. He forms a clone to find Kabuto. He couldn't leave Sasuke like this. He continues trying to suck out as much venom as he could.

"You are going to tell me where the anti-venom for Orochimaru's bite is." The clone says to Kabuto only a few minutes later.

"Why would I do that? I'm going to die anyway. I have no reason to want to help him." The medic snarls.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi says as he traps the silver haired medic in a world entirely of his own making.

"In this reality, I control everything. That includes even our perception of time itself. You will tell me what I want to know." He says, pulling out a sword that he had created in this realm and begins to skin Kabuto alive.

Unlike Sasuke, Itachi had more medical knowledge. He knew exactly how far he could push Kabuto's body. He would always bring him to the brink of death and then stop. The medic thought he had died and gone to Hell.

"In my lab, on the largest cabinet. The bottom shelf." Kabuto hisses in agony and Itachi releases the jutsu.

He rushes off to the lab, quickly grabbing the antidote. There was no time to waste. The elder Uchiha darts back to Sasuke and administers the anti-venom. It wasn't a moment to soon. Sasuke's eyes had gone unfocused and his body was convulsing.

Hinata was still asleep. Her son though had heard his father's cries. Daddy was close! He had to let him know where they were. Much like a cub, crying out for their parent in the wild…he releases his own distress call of sorts.

The fetus fires off another chidori, sending it flying through the window. It was more blue lights than lightning at this point. He had used too much energy protecting himself and Hinata from Kabuto earlier. But the sparks were brilliant in color and Naruto saw them.

"I think I found them." Naruto mutters and races towards the dungeon.

He heads inside the dungeon and gets Hinata out of the chains. Naruto was confused. Hinata was unconscious. But someone had clearly sent off a flare. It couldn't be, could it? It had to be.

"Guess we are nicknaming you Sparky." Naruto says with a smile and scoops Hinata up, carrying her outside.

Konan had found Itachi and Sasuke by now. She watches with worried eyes. The convulsions seemed to have stopped. Though Sasuke's eyes were still unfocused.

"It will take a few minutes for the anti-venom to fully run through his system. But he should be okay now." Itachi explains.

"ITACHI! KONAN! I got them!" Naruto says, carrying Hinata and racing over.

"Good. Let's get out of here. I do not wish to fight the entire Sound Village." Itachi murmurs, picking Sasuke up and flitting off with the rest of the group.

"What about Kabuto?" Konan asks and gestures at the man writhing against the ground.

"I'd be grateful if you could kill him. We have to get them to a real hospital as soon as possible." He murmurs and Konan nods, walking over to Kabuto.

Naruto and Itachi flit off with Sasuke and Hinata in their arms. They barrel towards the Leaf. Once inside, they quickly rush into the hospital.

"My brother was bitten by Orochimaru's snake form. I have administered the anti-venom, but the effects still haven't left him completely. Hinata was kidnapped by Kabuto. She's unconscious. I do not know what is wrong with her. They both need medical treatment, immediately." He states and the medics nod, taking both of them and hurrying off to care for them.

"It's going to be okay. We made it just in time." Naruto tries to reassure Itachi and he nods.

He wouldn't show his uneasiness outwardly. That would just make the situation worse. But God only knows what Sasuke would do if Hinata and his son didn't make it out of this okay. He winces as he images the sheer carnage his brother would cause in his grief.

A few agonizing hours later, the medics inform the trio that Sasuke and Hinata were fine. Hinata had finally woken up.

It seemed she had been "poisoned" with a powerful sleeping chemical. The baby was fine. Sasuke was awake and asking to see his family, which included Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Itachi calls out softly, when he enters the man's hospital room.

"Itachi." He hears his brother reply.

"How are you feeling?" The elder Uchiha asks as he walks over to him.

"I've been better. But I would be dead if it wasn't for you, I would never have gotten to see my child born. I fo-rgive you." He coughs out.

"Foolish little brother. You should rest." Itachi says with a smile and pokes his forehead affectionately.

"The medics said Hinata and the baby are alright?" He asks desperately.

"Yes, they are fine. Kabuot just drugged her with something that made her fall asleep. Naruto has given your child a nickname by the way." Itachi states in amusement.

"What did that loser come up with?" Sasuke inquires.

"Sparky. It seems that he has quite the powerful lightning affinity even from the womb. Somehow he produced a mild form of Chidori and the lights could be seen through the windows. It was likely an instinctive stress signal. But you should be proud. Your son is already strong. It's very rare to hear of cases where children can use chakra from the womb like this." Itachi states.

"Sparky. That's not bad." The younger Uchiha brother says as he lays back down on his bed.

"Yes, I was surprised as well. Naruto strikes me as the type of person who is not good at coming up with names." The older man comments.

"I'll talk to Hinata about it. But I think I finally have a name for him." Sasuke says with a smile.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi asks.

"I'll tell you later. Hinata should know first. " He answers.

"Of course. That is only logical." His brother says and leaves to let Sasuke get some badly needed rest.

Meanwhile, Hinata wakes up. She immediately asks about Sasuke and the baby. The medics reassure the panic stricken woman that her son was fine and her husband was in recovery.

"Their okay?" She asks.

"Yes, they are. Relax. The stress is not good for you or the baby. We aren't exactly sure what happened. But Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru in his snake form. The anti-venom was administered and he seems to be recovering just fine." They assure her.

"Oh good. Can I see him?" She questions them.

"We'll send someone to check on him and see if he's well enough to walk to your room or at least be wheeled there." A medic answers kindly and Hinata nods gratefully.

Not long after, Sasuke is escorted to Hinata's room. He immediately gets in the bed with her and pulls her into his arms. The medics leave the room. It seemed wrong to intrude on such a private, personal moment as this.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine. What about you? I heard you were bitten by Orochimaru!" She replies in a horrified voice.

"Itachi saved me. He got the antidote to me in time. I was so worried. I thought I lost both of you. I never should have let you out of my sight. I should have known that Orochimaru would try something. I'm so sorry." He murmurs and kisses the top of her head, while holding her tightly against his chest.

"Thank God for Itachi. It wasn't your fault. It was Orochimaru who kidnapped me. You shouldn't have to feel like you have to be by me every second of every single day. Is he dead? Is Orochimaru dead? What about Kabuto?" She inquires desperately.

"Orochimaru is dead. I don't know about Kabuto. Though after what I did to him, I imagine he is. I'll have to ask Itachi. You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore." He promises her.

"I know I'm safe. I'm with you. I love you, Sasuke." She murmurs.

"I love you and Sparky more than anything." He says and cuddles into her.

"Sparky?" She asks in confusion.

"Naruto nicknamed our son. Apparently, he is capable of performing a minor version of Chidori from the womb. The lights from it came through the window and that is how Naruto found the both of you." Sasuke clarifies.

"He performed…Chidori from the womb?!" She asks in disbelief.

"According to Naruto, yes. I don't think he has a reason to lie about it. Even Itachi was impressed." Sasuke says smugly.

Hinata smiles and shakes her head in amusement. Well Sasuke was a very proud father. No one could say anything differently.

"Why do I get the impression if he ever has a child, you two are going to "compete" at who is the better father and who has the stronger kid?" She asks.

"Because you know us?" Sasuke replies with a smile.

"Yes, that might be why." She says with a giggle.

Their peaceful moment was soon interrupted. Aoda sticks his giant head through the hospital window. He looks at them up and down as if making sure they were okay.

"Master Sasuke! Lady Hinata! I was so worried. Are you alright? I lost track of you after they carried you off of the battlefield.." Aoda says with a frown. (Well as much as a snake could frown.)

"We're fine, Aoda. Thank you for your help." Sasuke says.

"Is the hatchling alright?" He continues asking questions.

"Yes, he's fine and I might even have an idea for a name for him. Hinata, since he has such a strong lightning affinity, what do you think about the name Arashi?" He inquires.

"Arashi? Storm? Well I guess it fits. Storms sometimes have lightning. Arashi Uchiha, it flows rather nicely. I like it." She says with a smile.

"I demand to see my daughter!" Hiashi roars from the hallway and both Uchihas rub the back of their head sheepishly.

It looked like Hiashi had been briefed on what was going on. The poor medics were terribly frightened. A Hyuga Patriarch on the warpath was a most frightening sight indeed.

"Lord Hiashi, please lower your voice. They have both been through such a traumatic experience and need their rest." One of the braver medics requests.

"I will lower my voice when you tell me where my daughter, grandson, and son-in-law are!" He thunders right back at the poor, innocent medic.

"Room 328, sir." Came the voice of a rather frightened, young medic.

"Thank you. At least someone in this hospital has some brains." He mutters and quickly heads to that room.

"Hinata, are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Hiashi asks his voice full of concern for his family.

"We are fine father. We were very lucky that Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Konan got there in time." Hinata assures him.

"I'm fine as well. Thank you for asking." Sasuke mutters.

"Well I knew you would be fine. You are virtually indestructible." The Hyuga Lord reasons.

Sasuke shakes his head. He supposed it was a compliment of sorts. He was too exhausted to really correct the inaccuracy of that statement. He had come so close to death today, thanks to that damn venom.

It didn't matter though. Hinata and Arashi were safe. They were all safe. That was the only thing that really mattered. Sasuke had come so close to losing everything and it only made him more grateful for what he had.

"Hey, bastard! Hinata! You okay?" Naruto asks as he peeks his head into the room.

"Yeah. We're all fine. Thanks loser, for everything." Sasuke replies with a soft smile.

It was at that moment that Naruto truly realized how much Hinata had changed Sasuke. He could see his old teammate back. It was if all those years that he had spent away had never happened.

It was definitely going to take some time to get used to Sasuke in such a domestic role. He was a husband and about to be a father. Like was strange sometimes.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Are you guys alright?!" Karin, Jugo, and even Suigetsu ask.

"What the Hell is going on here?! Look we only allow so many visitors in a room at a time!" A medic protests upon seeing Team Hawk make an appearance.

"Oh shut it. We are worried about our teammate, you damn harpy. You're almost as bad as Karin." Suigetsu says, ignoring the howls of outrage from the healer.

"Yes, we are fine. Thank you for asking." Hinata says with a giggle and as she had grown accustomed to the antics of Team Hawk over time, so she wasn't surprised at all that the white haired man would pick a fight with the unsuspecting medic.

"Jugo, why do you smell like candy?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow at the large haired man.

"The candy shop owner is letting me stay in the apartment above their shop, in exchange for some help around the store." He answers.

"Ohhh." Sasuke says and nods.

"I still can't believe his ass is working in a candy shop. We are going to be a laughingstock. There goes our reputation as badasses! You might as well have become a nanny." Suigetsu says and rolls his eyes.

Karin gives her lover a good whack upside the head for that one. Jugo was making marvelous progress. He hadn't had an episode in months.

It was strange that he was working in a candy shop, but no more strange than Sasuke being a devoted husband. Suigetsu really had to learn when to shut his big fat mouth!

"Owe! What was that for?!" He protests.

"You were being an idiot. Who cares where he works, as long as he's happy?" She demands.

"They fight like an old married couple." Hiashi whispers to Itachi, who simply nods.

Itachi had grown somewhat used to Team Hawk's antics as well. Sometimes they were in the hospital with Sasuke. Suffice to say that his foolish little brother had chosen a team that ensured he would never be bored. There was never a dull moment around that lot.

Hinata smiles. She was so relieved that everyone was safe. She snuggles into the loving arms of her husband.

"When we get home, do you want to try out page 36?" She asks.

"I'd love to." Sasuke says wit a smirk.

"What's page 36?" Suigetsu asks.

"The banana split ice cream fantasy." Itachi answers automatically.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

"Foolish little brother, do you honestly think that you and Kakashi are the only ones who have ever read Jirayia's books?" He asks.


	21. Chapter 21

The Mission

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. The last chapter was really fun to write. Well this story seems to be wrapping up. My best guess is it will be this chapter and then an epilogue. But fear not, I have a surprise for everyone ^^.

 _ **My Angel:**_ I just posted a new Sasuke x Hinata story for those interested. Basic idea is Sasuke finds out the truth about Itachi and just can't handle it. So his mind "shuts down" to protect him. He gets a severe case of amnesia and is found by Hinata's team. What Sasuke would be like if the massacre had "never" happened. Check it out if you are interested.

 **Chapter Notation:** Here comes Sparky (who also appears in _ **Fatherhood and That's My Boy**_.) I tried to find the physical description I gave him in That's My Boy, but couldn't seem to do it for some reason. So he might have gotten a makeover.

Chapter 21

A few months later and they were back in the hospital again. Hinata had gone into labor. Sasuke was to put it mildly a wreck. Idly, he mused that Itachi had been right about the chakra blocking thing. In the interest of protecting his manhood, he swiftly exited the delivery room.

"I told you so. It doesn't matter how sweet the woman is beforehand, women always turn vicious during childbirth. I'm told it is the worst physical agony that a person can experience." Itachi says.

"Fine, you were right." Sasuke says with a sigh and Itachi just nods smugly.

"SNAKE!" Someone cries out seeing Aoda's head peek through the window.

Sasuke sighs. That was Aoda for you. He wanted to be right where the action was.

"Relax. He's my Summon. He's not going to hurt anyone." The younger Uchiha brother informs the terrified medical staff.

They look skeptical for a few moments, but seem to decide to take his word for it. Soon enough they return back to their regular duties. Itachi chuckles and goes over to pat Aoda on the head.

"Human labor can take a long time. It's likely she'll be in great pain. So don't fret if you hear her cry out." He explains to the giant serpent.

"Humans have evolved such a strange reproduction strategy." Aoda muses and Itachi couldn't help but nod.

Sasuke winces as he hears Hinata scream. It sounded like he was in utter agony. He wanted to go to her, but Itachi stops him.

"It's probably best you wait out here. The medics know what they are doing." His elder brother reassures him.

Hiashi soon arrives. He raises an eyebrow when he sees that Sasuke and Itachi were in the waiting room. Why was his son-in-law not with his daughter?!

"You don't want to go in there. I tried." Sasuke mutters bitterly.

"Pft. First time fathers are always so pathetic. I know my daughter. Unlike you, I won't get kicked out." He states arrogantly and marches inside the delivery room.

"I bet you dinner he gets kicked out in 10 minutes." Itachi says.

"You're on. I say five." Sasuke replies with a smirk.

"Deal." His brother agrees to the bet and they both glance at the clock to see who would win.

 _The pain! It was unbearable!_ That was the only thought racing through Hinata's mind as yet another contraction hit. Unfortunately for Hiashi, that was when he entered the room. He got a face full of not so Gentle Fist.

He blinks and looks at his daughter in disbelief. She had attacked him?! Hinata had certainly never done that before. But he supposed it was merely a reflex. She wasn't in control of herself at the moment.

"Your technique has…improved as of late." He mutters.

"Sorry, father. It just hurts so much!" Hinata says.

"Childbirth is always painful." Hiashi says and he gets a rather dirty look from one of the female medics for pointing out the obvious.

"If you are going to be an idiot, then leave." The medic orders him.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. Did this woman not know who he was? He was Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga Clan! Today was the day that his first grandchild was going to be born. And she had the NERVE, the unmitigated gall to try to banish him from the delivery room?!

"AHHH!" Hinata screams as another contraction hits and she almost smacks Hiashi again.

"Hinata, remember that it will be worth it in the end. I love you, my daughter." He says and makes a hasty exit, returning to the waiting room.

Sasuke smirks at Itachi. He had so won that bet. Itachi sighs and nods as if to say, _"You win."_

"Unbelievable. Banished from the delivery room by my own daughter." He grumbles.

"How do you think I feel? I'm her husband." Sasuke sulks and Itachi pats him on the back consolingly.

Naruto heads into the waiting room. He heard that someone saw Sasuke taking Hinata to the hospital. She was nine months pregnant, so that could only mean one thing. His Godson was about to arrive!

"Hey, bastard! Is Sparky here yet?" The blonde asks cheerfully.

"If he was here, I would be in the delivery room with Hinata. You idiot. Women don't just magically teleport the baby out of their womb instantly." Sasuke scoffs.

"You are always such a bastard. But I'm gonna let that one slide because today is the big day. You nervous?" The blue eyed ninja asks his best friend curiously.

"Me? Nervous? Ha!" Sasuke says.

"Is that why your hands are shaking, little brother?" Itachi asks in amusement.

Sasuke glowers at Itachi. He didn't particularly appreciate the other ninja pointing that out. He just couldn't get his damn hands to stop shaking.

Hours later, at about half past midnight, Sasuke heard a rather loud cry. He gets up and immediately bolts to the delivery room. That was his son, he was sure of it. (It didn't occur to Sasuke that he was in the maternity ward and it could have easily been someone else's child, he just instinctively knew.)

"Congratulations, Mr. Uchiha. You are the father of a perfectly healthy baby boy." The medic says, smiling at him.

"Thank you." He mutters quickly and darts beside Hinata's bedside.

She looked so exhausted. Her hair was a complete mess and she was panting. Sweat covered her face. But she was smiling and it was a glorious smile of complete contentment. He noticed she had a white bundle in her arms.

He frowns. Sasuke couldn't see what his son looked like. He was wrapped too tightly in the blanket.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke asks and kisses her forehead.

"It hurt so badly. I'd rather face Pein a thousand times over enduring that pain. But it was worth it. He's so sweet, Sasuke." She says with a smile and hands him the bundle.

"Remember to support the back of the neck." The medic instructs the new father.

Sasuke nods and places one arm around his son's back and the other behind his head. He moves the blanket just enough so he could see his face. He smiles.

 _Adorable._ His son was truly adorable. He had Hinata's lavender eyes. Definitely Hyuga eyes. The most adorable biggest bubble eyes that Sasuke had ever seen in his life. He had also inherited Hinata's skin tone and her little button nose. His hair though he'd definitely gotten from Sasuke. It was midnight black and already showed the telltale signs of being naturally spiky. His son definitely had his facial features. You only had to take one look at him to realize who his father was.

"He's perfect, Hinata." Sasuke says and rocks Arashi gently in his arms.

Hinata was about to tell Sasuke that he damn well BETTER be perfect after what she went through. But she smiles when she sees the look on her husband's face. Sasuke clearly already adored their son. It was so cute, that she couldn't be angry.

"Yes, he is." She says with a smile.

"And you are going to be rather spoiled, I'm afraid." Sasuke muses as he plays with Arashi's tiny little hands.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"Most women don't have breasts as glorious as yours." Sasuke says with a smirk, smiling down at his son.

"SASUKE!" Hinata shrieks and blushes scarlet red.

Arashi coos. He knew this voice. So this must be daddy. He yawns cutely and enjoys being rocked. He was tired. It had been a long day.

"I think he's falling asleep." Sasuke murmurs and gently hands him back to Hinata, who nods.

"You should get some rest too, kitten." Her husband says and caresses her cheek affectionately.

"I can't until the Welcome Committee is done with their greetings." Hinata says with an exhausted smile.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I WANT TO SEE MY GRANDSON, RIGHT NOW! MOVE OR ELSE I WILL LOCK UP ALL YOUR CHAKRA POINTS, YOU OLD HAG!" Hiashi roars at the medic.

"Excuse me?!" The medic fires right back at him.

"You heard me. You will move or be moved." The Hyuga Patriarch informs her.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Well her father was definitely excited to meet his grandson. That had to be a good sign right? She just wished he wouldn't agitate the hospital staff so much.

"It's alright. Please let him in." She calls out softly.

She hears the medic muttering less than flattering things under her breath. Hinata couldn't blame her. Her father could be difficult to deal with at times. Hiashi didn't need to be told twice, he races inside the room.

"Let me see him. Is he healthy?" Hiashi demands.

"Perfectly healthy." Sasuke answers and Hinata shakes her head in amusement, handing Hiashi the little bundle of joy.

Hiashi smiles. He looks down at his grandson proudly. Ah ha! He had Hinata's eyes, maybe that was a sign he'd only display the Byakugan? Maybe he'd have both. Maybe it was just his natural eye color. He wasn't sure. He didn't care.

He continues his physical assessment of the baby. He definitely had Hinta's skin and her nose. The rest of this child though was purely Sasuke. Hmm that was quite a bit of hair for a newborn and it looked like it was going to be just as spiky as Sasuke's.

"He is truly a wonder, Hinata. You did so well. I am proud of you my daughter. And I am surprised at you, Sasuke. You sired such an adorable looking child. I half expected him to be born with fangs and claws." Hiashi muses.

"I think the world is going to end. Did your father just tell a joke?" Sasuke asks Hinata.

"I think he did." Hinata says and giggles.

Naruto heard the commotion. There was no way he wasn't going to see the bastard's kid! He darts into the delivery room, much to the medic's dismay.

"Is that him?" Naruto asks, looking at Hiashi holding the baby.

"No, loser. It's the other baby in the room." Sasuke says sarcastically and Naruto shakes his had at Sasuke's bastardlyness. (He didn't care that bastardlyness wasn't a real word because it fit!)

"Awe he's so cute. Guess he took after Hinata. God knows your ass isn't that cute!" Naruto muses.

"Actually, Sasuke does have a very nice ass." Hinata says.

"I didn't need to hear that! I really didn't need to hear that. Hey, Sparky!" Naruto says happily and tries to avoid being traumatized by thoughts of Sasuke's backside.

"Thank you." Sasuke says to Hinata, smugly.

"I would like to see my nephew." Itachi says as he walks in with Konan, who apparently had shown up at some point during all the chaos.

Itachi walks over and looks down at Arashi. He smiles. He definitely had Hinata's eye color, but Sasuke's bubble eyes from his youth. Oh and he had the famous Uchiha mane as well. Itachi wasn't an expert on babies, but he figured that was a lot of hair for a newborn.

"Truly, he is a wonder." Itachi marvels.

"Hey! What about us?!" Suigetsu grumbles as Team Hawk makes their way inside the delivery room and the medic shrieks about it being overcrowded.

"Awe. He's such a cute little rugrat." Suigetsu says looking at the baby.

"He looks just like you, Sasuke. Well he has Hinata's eyes." Karin adds as an afterthought.

"When he gets his teeth, I'll take him to the candy shop and he can pick out whatever he wants." Jugo comments.

"What?! My grandson is not going to get fat off of candy!" Hiashi protests.

"Oh boy." Sasuke mutters as Jugo and Hiashi square off on the merits and demerits of candy.

"Can I see the hatchling?" Aoda says, peering in through the window.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and holds his son by the window. He let Aoda get a look. Aoda smiles rather pleased to be included.

"A good hatchling. He'll have many females who will want to have clutches with him in a few years." Aoda observes.

"The snake…is thinking about my great grandchildren." Hiashi states.

"Aoda, really likes kids." Sasuke says with a shrug and pats the giant snake on the nose affectionately before handing Arashi to Hinata.

"EVERYONE OUT! This room is way too crowded! Everyone out besides the mother, father, baby, grandfather, and uncle." The medic puts her foot down and everyone scrambles out of there.

"I see what you meant by the Welcome Committee." Sasuke muses to Hinata and kisses her.

"Mhm." She agrees and kisses back.

"Aoda is right though. I imagine he'll be quite the heartbreaker. I remember how the girls used to chase Sasuke." Itachi muses.

"Oh God. I hope not. Fangirls were the bane of my existence back then." Sasuke mutters.

Itachi chuckles. It was a most amusing thought. He smiles at his nephew. Arashi was truly the spitting image of his father, in more ways than one…as the medic was about to find out.

"I have to give him his vaccinations." She states and the parents nod.

Arashi looks up at the healer. He didn't know her. Hmm…what was that thing she had in her hand? He soon finds out what a needle was and lets out a wail. His body suddenly turned blue with a crude version of the Chidori and sparked the ever living Hell out of that medic.

"AHHHH!" She cries out in pain.

"I don't think he likes needles." Sasuke observes.

"You think?!" The medic asks and couldn't wraps her mind around the fact that a NEWBORN had just ELECTROCUTED her!

"Oh yes, he definitely takes after you." Itachi says and Sasuke smiles smugly.

"Arashi, be nice to the nice doctor." Hinata murmurs at her son.

The medic clearly hadn't learned her lesson. She tries to give Sparky a second vaccination and he sparked her again. Hinata and Sasuke rub the back of their head sheepishly.

"He'll wear himself out soon. I doubt a baby can keep that up for long. Didn't you say Sasuke that when you first learned the Chidori, you could only use it twice?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, I did say that. Poor thing is going to wear himself out." Sasuke states.

"Poor thing?! He electrocuted me, twice!" The medic says in outrage.

"He's just a baby. He thinks you are attacking him." Sasuke says, shrugging it off, as if it was perfectly normal for a newborn to spark someone.

Three years later, Hinata smiles as she sees Sparky get into _Pouncing Position._ Sasuke had just returned home from work, having taken a position as Naruto's bodyguard. (Which most of the time was more of an adversary role. Let's face it, who was dumb enough to attack Naruto at this point?).

Sparky liked to try to sneak up on his father. It was his favorite game. Sasuke happily indulged him by letting the boy THINK that he had managed to sneak up on him. In reality, Hinata doubted that very many people could have managed it.

"Hinata, I'm home UMPF." Sasuke says as a black, white, and red blur lunged at him from behind the corner in the closest thing a three year old could manage to a tackle. (Sparky was wearing a red shirt and matching pants, hence the red part of the blur.)

"Daddy!" Sparky says happily and Sasuke shakes his head in amusement, wrapping his arms around his son.

It had been a close call, but he manages not to get toppled over. Sparky was growing rapidly now. Pretty soon his little bundle of joy was going to knock Sasuke on his ass one of these days.

"Sparky." He says with a smile.

"The baby kicked!" He says excitedly.

"Oh did she? That's very good news." Sasuke says and scoops up Sparky, letting him ride on his shoulders as he makes his way to Hinata.

"I missed you." Hinata says and kisses Sasuke.

"I missed you to. But someone has to make sure the loser doesn't run this village into the ground. There never was a ninja with such a bad case of A.D.D. I swear if a butterfly lands on his desk, he's distracted the entire day." Sasuke says

"Kissing! Yuck." Sparky declares and settles into his favorite "chair," Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke smiles in amusement. He gave it about ten years, maybe a little more before Arashi changed his mind. Sparky, as Naruto had so affectionately nicknamed him, was your typical three year old.

He enjoyed his piggyback rides. Loved to play, particularly the _pouncing game._ And he was extremely proud of his ability to make what he called, _Spark sparks!_ In reality, it was an unrefined version of the Chidori. It seemed to work almost like Gaara's sand. It was an instinct as much as anything else.

"There's my favorite nephew." Itachi muses as he walks through the door and pokes Arashi on the forehead.

"Owe! Silly Uncle Itachi. I'm your only nephew." Arashi says and rubs his forehead.

"It still counts. You're getting so big, soon you won't be able to ride on Sasuke's back." Itachi replies with a chuckle.

Arashi looks horrified at the thought. Sasuke reassures him that he had at least a couple more years before he was too big. The younger Uchiha brother had decided 6 or 7 was the oldest he was going to indulge Arashi in these rides. By then, he hoped he would outgrow them. As adorable as it was, at some point it would just look odd. He definitely wasn't going to piggyback ride him around the village when he was a teenager.

"How is Konan and Yumi?" Sasuke asks.

"Both are fine. Yumi is babbling more. I think she'll say her first words soon." Itachi replies.

Yumi was Konan and Itachi's daughter. She was two years younger than her cousin. She had blue hair and black eyes. Yumi also had Itachi wrapped around her little fingers, Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"That's good." Sasuke says.

"You didn't wait too long before getting her pregnant again. I see my brother is very…attentive." Itachi muses.

"Page 36." Hinata mumbles with a blush and Sasuke sets Arashi down, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, and nuzzles her affectionately.

"Ah. Well that explains that. Fun night, I take it?" He asks.

"You have no idea." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"What's on page 36?" Arashi asks innocently.

"You'll find out when you are older. MUCH, older." Sasuke tells his son.

"Awe. Why does everyone always say that? I can read! I'm smart!" Sparky protests.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Itachi was very much a doting uncle and was teaching Arashi to read. Though he doubted the three year old could read anything more complicated than a children's book at this point, it was still impressive. He was going to be significantly ahead of most of his peers when he finally enrolled in the Academy. But still, he definitely wasn't letting Sparky find out about page 36 for a long, long time.

"He is very articulate for a three year old. Just don't let them have him graduate the Academy early, like I did. That never ends well." Itachi mutters.

"Got it." Sasuke agrees.

Hinata smiles and leans into Sasuke's hold. She never would have imagined her mission would end up like THIS. The bluenette never got over how warm Sasuke was physically. Being from a Fire Clan had its advantages, she supposed.

"Mind if I hang out here for awhile?" Suigetsu says, walking inside.

"What happened this time?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Eh. I got Karin a sexy maid outfit for her birthday. I guess it just isn't her thing." Suigetsu says and rubs his bruising cheek.

"Sexy maid does have possibilities." Itachi and Sasuke muse.

"What's a sexy maid?" Arashi asks.

"You are too young to know." Itachi says and pokes the little boy's forehead again.

"WHY DOES NO ONE EVER TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Sparky grumbles.

"We will explain it when you are older, much older." Sasuke says and scoops up his son, spinning him around.

Sparky liked to be spun around. Honestly, Sasuke had no idea how his brains hadn't been scrambled yet. But as he seemed to enjoy it, well Sasuke was nothing if not an indulgent father.

"Can we go to the candy shop, now?" Sparky asks.

"Alright. Alright. Hinata, do you want to go?" Sasuke asks.

"Mhm. I'm craving sweets lately." The pregnant woman admits and heads off with her husband and son, leaving Suigetsu and Itachi to house sit, along with Aoda.

Aoda was their guard snake. Because honestly, who better to watch your house than a snake the size of a two story building? Suffice to say, they never had to worry about robbers.


	22. Chapter 22

The Mission

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. This is the final chapter and epilogue to this story. I wonder if we'll hit 200 reviews on this story, O.o? Probably not. But let's see what happens. Anyway, this takes place nine years after the ending of the last chapter. So Sparky is 12. Everyone knows what that means…it's time for the Chunin Exams!

Uchiha Children: I did bring Mini Mikoto back. This time though, she's the youngest instead of the oldest. So she and Arashi are the familiar faces. The rest are fairly new to the Uchiha family tree. (Though I might have used the name Kenji before as a grandkid.)

Chapter 22

Sasuke smiles as he heads to the arena with his family. His youngest child, Mikoto was piggyback riding on him. She was only two.

Mikoto had been named after her paternal grandmother because she so greatly resembled her. She had Hinata's lavender eyes and Mikoto's long silky black hair. Her skin was the same shade of ivory as her father though.

She was such a sweet child. It was rare for her to throw a tantrum. Truly, Mikoto was daddy's little girl. That was a very good thing, because they were in a very crowded stadium today.

"Where's Arashi?" Yumi asks, walking with the _Uchiha Procession._

The young girl was expected to graduate the Academy next year. Even at the age of 11, Itachi's daughter was well…exactly like you would expect. Like her father, she was a prodigy and excellent in Genjutsu.

Unlike her father, who never got to enjoy his childhood, she had a normal upbringing. Well as normal as you could when you had two ninjas for parents anyway. So she her playful nature had not been squashed.

Yumi was forever getting into mischief with Naruto's son. Once they had switched Itachi's shampoo with pink hair dye. The results had been rather hilarious. Sasuke still teased his elder brother about it, every chance he got.

"Arashi's match isn't scheduled for another fifteen minutes. We better get to our seats soon though." Hinata says with a smile.

"Mother, there's Uncle Jugo! Do you think he has candy for us?" Yoko asks with a smile.

Yoko was their second child and eldest daughter. Her name meant child of the Sun. She had been born during the most beautiful sunrise that Sasuke had ever seen. So he had though that the name suited her.

She was nine years old and Sasuke could already foresee that in the very near future the village boys were going to be extremely annoying. She had inherited Hinata's beautiful blue silky hair and sweet smile. Sasuke's genes had asserted themselves in her obsidian eyes and fair skin.

"You really shouldn't assume that he will always have candy for you every time he sees you." Itachi says, smiling fondly at his niece.

"I do actually have candy for them every time, I see them though." Jugo says as he heads over.

Itachi shakes his head. Konan laughs and so does Yumi. Honestly, these children were going to become so spoiled at this rate, he thinks to himself. Itachi was hardly any better though. Yumi was his only child with Konan. They hadn't want to risk a second due to Konan's age.

He was well aware that he was easily manipulated by his daughter. He still couldn't deny her anything. He was utterly horrible at disciplining her. Itachi had even let the pink hair incident go unpunished.

"Kenji, what is in that backpack?" Hinata asks her youngest son.

Kenji was six. He had midnight blue hair, that looked almost black unless the sun was striking it and had styled it much like how Sasuke did when he was that age. He had inherited his mother's skin and his father's face. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.

Sasuke had taken one look at his youngest son and named him Kenji. His eyes looked exactly like his grandfather's. The doting father had no idea how the recessive trait of blue eyes had been reactivated. As far as he knew no Hyuga had blue eyes. But his grandfather had been famous for his.

"Nothing, mother." He says.

"You are a very bad liar." Sasuke says with amusement and opens the backpack.

"EEP!" Rio calls out and slinks to the bottom of it.

"Rio, you had Kenji smuggle you inside?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"Maybe. I mean Master Kenji is very kind! I don't want to miss the show. I'm sure Master Arashi will do great!" The garden snake says.

Rio was just one of Sasuke's many summons. He was a harmless garden snake. Which made him good for intelligence gathering.

Most people were either too terrified of snakes in general to mess with even a harmless one or they didn't view him as a threat. That meant they'd ignore him and he could gather the intelligence. Though he also loved to cause mischief. He should have known the tiny snake would try to weasel his way into the Chunin Exams.

"He's family! Rio, should be able to watch big brother fight if he wants." Kenji protests.

"Oh alright. Just this once. But try to stay out of sight. Some people might not take too kindly to a snake being in the stands." Hinata says with a giggle.

Sasuke looks around. Naruto was supposed to meet them here. He smirks when he sees Naruto heading over to them with his wife, Tenten, and their son. They had named the kid, Jirayia.

Jirayia was the same age as Yumi. He had Naruto's blonde hair, though it was styled like Minato's. His eyes were chocolate brown like his mother's. Sasuke shakes his head. He secretly thought that Yumi and Minato would one day get together.

That meant there could be a blonde Uchiha at some point! The horror! Blasphemy! But that was at least a few years off into the future, so Sasuke tried not to let that thought traumatize him too much.

"Hey, sorry we are late. We stopped on the way to get some ramen." Naruto says cheerfully.

Jirayia dutifully bounds over to Yumi. She smiles. The two of them were soon engaged in animated conversation. Sasuke wasn't sure what they were discussing. They were whispering. He suspected it would be their next prank. Oh boy.

"Hurry! Big brother is making his way onto the stage." Yoko cries out.

The Uchiha procession, Uzumaki family, and Jugo head to their seats. Naruto was now Hokage. So they got special seats. Their were advantages to being friends with a Kage, Sasuke noted.

Soon enough they were seated. Yoko had been right, Arashi was on the stage. Shino and Ino's daughter, Kaiya, was making her way onto the stage as well.

Sasuke still couldn't wrap his mind around THAT match. But whatever. Lots of people thought he and Hinata were complete opposites and they still had a wonderful marriage with four children. Maybe it was the same for the insect and flower lover.

"Sparky doesn't look too happy about the match." Naruto says.

"Idiot. He probably just doesn't want to beat up a girl." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Foolish little brother. Just because you were emotionally stunted at twelve, doesn't mean everyone else was." Itachi muses.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He gives Itachi a look that clearly told him to spill it.

"Arashi has his first crush. It's unfortunate for him that he has to battle her in the Chunin exams." His brother tells him.

"Sparky and Kaiya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kenji and Yoko start singing.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement at her children's antics. Well there was one thing for certain. There was never a dull moment in the Uchiha household.

Arashi observes Kaiya. She had brown hair like her father though it flowed like silk all the way down to her slender waist. She had her mother's beautiful blue eyes and was already beginning to "blossom," as it was called in the Leaf Village.

She was wearing a purple high collared shirt and white shorts. He felt his Sharingan activate, there was just something very exciting about seeing her legs. (Sasuke was a breast ninja, later Arashi would realize he was a leg man.)

"You ready for this, Uchiha?" She asks.

"I was born ready." He replies with a smirk.

Sasuke blinks. You had to be kidding him. His son was twelve. His Sharingan shouldn't be activating for anyone! He knew kids grew up fast these days, but this was ridiculous!

"She has wings!" Yoko gasps, when the match starts and a large pair of butterfly wings appear on the girl's back.

"She's really taking that whole insect affiliation thing to a new level." Sasuke muses.

Kaiya used her wings to try to stay out of range of Arashi's fireballs and punches. Sasuke could tell that his son was holding back though. Damn, Itachi was right.

She dove at him and tried to punch him in the face. Sparky takes that opportunity and grabs her by the hand. Mikoto giggles at this.

"Spark sparks." She says with a smile and sure enough, Arashi radiates the Chidori all along his body to shock her.

"He's trying to stun her, so he doesn't have to really hurt her." Naruto observes.

Hinata couldn't disagree with this assessment. It was cute in a way. Her son had his first crush. She smiles at the knowledge. (Though she was going to have Sasuke have a talk with him soon, she was far too young to be a grandmother right now!)

It didn't work though. Kaiya howls out in pain. But she summons a swarm of bees. Arashi's eyes wide and he backs up, keeping the Chidori around him and it acts as a bug zapper. There were so many though and he really didn't fancy getting the shit stung out of him.

"For a genius, you miss the obvious sometimes." Kaiya says as the one in front of him turns into a log and she gets behind his back, delivering a major kick that sends him flying.

"Damn it. Substitution Jutsu." He grumbles and gets up.

He was irritated now. Falling for that was embarrassing. Arashi rushes at her and pins her. The two of them spin around and around, each vying to pin the other down. But neither able to maintain control for long. It was a flurry of punches, kicks, and tangled limbs.

Somehow, their lips locked during the fight. The crowd gasps. Then there was loud applause, laughter, and well some teasing. The two Genin pull away from each other, both blushing furiously. Sasuke noted that Arashi had inherited his mother's blush.

"Well…let's just call that one a tie then." The announcer says, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Sparky says flailing.

"It's okay. I liked it. You're cute when you blush. It would have been nice if it wasn't in front of a crowd of thousands, but I guess the other girls will know to leave you alone now." She says with a smile.

Arashi tilts his head in confusion. Wait she liked it? She liked him? He grins when she places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"But you still got off way easy there, Uchiha. don't think just because you are cute that I'm going to go that easy on you next time." She says with a smile and darts off to join her parents.

"What a woman…" Arashi mutters.

"Speaking of women, I suppose it's time we had a little talk." Sasuke states in amusement and shakes his head at his son's expression.

Oh boy. His son was in DEEP puppy love. He better educate him on a few things. Arashi had always been an early bloomer and he was almost a teenage boy. Naturally, he'd be curious and well Sasuke was just not ready to be a grandfather yet. He drags Arashi off, despite the young boy's protest.

Twenty minutes later and Sparky was thoroughly traumatized, for life. Sasuke didn't believe in sugarcoating anything. He gave him rather detailed explanations about "kunais and pouches." (Ninjas didn't say the birds and the bees, that was just stupid. The kunai metaphor was much more accurate.)

"And that should cover the basics. You are still far too young for the advanced version." Sasuke says.

"THAT WAS ONLY THE BASICS?!" Arashi demands in disbelief.

"Of course. I didn't want to overload you. But no son of mine is going to remain ignorant about things like this. Now that you have a girlfriend, your mother and I figured you should know…these things." He says.

"…" Arashi is speechless.

God only knows what the advanced version entailed. Though he suspected it might have something to do with those books Kakashi was always reading. For some reason, his father wouldn't let him look at them. Sometimes he heard his mother giggle whenever page 36 was mentioned.

"Good. So do you have any questions?" Sasuke asks.

"No. Um I think you covered everything. Can we go home now?" He asks, still traumatized.

"Yes, we can. Believe me, it was even more awkward for me than it was for you." Sasuke says and soon they rejoin the rest of their family.

The results for who became a Chunin wouldn't be available for a few days. Arashi didn't have to fight again. So really in their mind there was no reason to stick around longer.

Later that night, Sasuke smiles. He watches Hinata make dinner. He enjoyed doing this. It was a lovely view and sometimes he'd make his presence known. Though he only did this when she wasn't cooking anything on the stove. He didn't want her to get burnt.

"If the kids weren't around, I'd suggest you should just wear an apron. I'd enjoy the view even more then." Sasuke says with a smirk and sneaks up behind his wife.

"Eep! Sasuke! Don't sn-eak up on me like that." She squeaks and leans into his hold once he wraps his arms around her.

"It's fun to sneak up on you though." He says and kisses her cheek.

"How did the talk go with Arashi?" She asks curiously and honestly wasn't sure how Sparky would react to THAT.

"Awkward. But I was as thorough as I felt it was reasonable to be with a twelve year old. I think he gets the general idea. He's likely going to be traumatized for awhile. But I'm told that's normal. You get to explain things to Yoko in a few years. I'm not explaining sex to our daughters. It's awkward enough to do so to our sons." He says firmly.

Hinata giggles. She smiles and kisses Sasuke's cheek back. He could be such a child sometimes. But she loved him with all her heart.

"He really seems to like he though. His Sharingan activated and everything." She muses.

"Yes. Puppy love. He's got it bad. Really bad. It's kinda cute, but kinda embarrassing at the same time. I can't really complain too much though. You certainly led me around by my dick for awhile." Saskue mutters.

"I did not!" She protests.

He raises an eyebrow. The implication is clear. " _Yes, you did. Don't even bother to deny it."_

"Alright. Maybe a little." She mumbles.

"A little? Did you completely forget about the waterfall incident?" He asks in amusement.

Hinata blushes deeply. How could she ever forget that? It was her first really romantic kiss and she had been completely naked at the time. She still couldn't believe how outrageously bold she had been that day. But one couldn't argue with the results. She now had a very handsome husband and a beautiful family that she adored completely.

"No. I don't think I'll ever forget that day, as long as I live." She tells him and snuggles into his hold.

"Mom! Aoda's at the door." Kenji cries out.

Kenji really was a natural with animals. He already had a summoning contract with dogs, more specifically with wolves. That was probably why his snake Summons would try to butter him up, when they wanted something.

"Alright. Alright." She says with a giggle and goes to see what Aoda wanted.

"Would you mind if we placed our clutch inside your home this year? The frogs spawned early and took all the good spots." He grumbles.

"Well how many eggs are there and how big are they?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh 92 this year." He says.

"Ninety-two?!" The dark haired ninja asks in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a few less than usual. But it was a bit of a lean year. Still we are very happy to have managed a clutch at all." He states.

"You think ninety-fucking-two kids is a SMALL CLUTCH?!" The Uchiha inquires in utter shock.

"A little on the small side. Usually we have a hundred or more. But I'm still happy that we managed to breed this year. Many didn't." Aoda continues on.

"Alright. Well that's a lot. How big are the eggs?" He asks.

"About the size of rice balls." The giant snake says.

"Yeah. We can manage that." Sasuke says and marvels at how strange life could be sometimes.

"Thank you, Master Sasuke. I appreciate this very much." Aoda says and darts his head out of the door for a moment, before returning it, with a large basket in his mouth.

Sasuke shakes his head. He has Yoko grab the basket. Those must be Aoda's future hatchlings. Idly, he was impressed that Aoda and his mate still seemed to be going just as strong as Hinata and him after all these years. She must really give good belly rubs, he thought with a smirk.

"Alright. Dinner is ready!" Hinata says and that was the magical word, all Uchihas assemble to the dinner table fast as lightning.

"Yum yum!" Mikoto says sitting on her chair with a booster seat.

"Mhm." Hinata says, smiling at her youngest daughter and helping her eat.

"You never did tell us father, how you and mother got together." Arashi says.

"It's a long story." Hinata says and sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

"Yes, it is. But I'll tell it anyway. It all started with a mission." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, don't you dare!" Hinata warns him and Sasuke looks at his flustered wife with a smirk, that told her he was going to tell the story anyway.

Knowing Sasuke, he was probably going to tell the story to embarrass her as much as anything. She gulps. Hinata really hoped that her husband toned it down a bit. Their eldest child was only twelve and their youngest was two for Godsakes!

"Your mother is adorable. She actually thinks she is going to stop me from answering your question. Now as I was saying, it all started with a mission." Sasuke continues.

"A mission?" Yoko asks curiously.

"Yes, your mother was assigned to infiltrate the Sound Village under cover and to try to get me to go back to the Leaf Village. That's another long story about why I was in the Sound in the first place." Sasuke mutters.

Hinata squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. She was well aware that those were dark days for her husband. He'd rather forget them, if it were possible. Still he continues their tale.

"She convinced Orochimaru that she wanted to get stronger so she could take over her Clan. He was an idiot and actually believed her. I was somewhat of an idiot, I almost believed her. But at that time, I only cared about achieving my own goal. So it didn't really bother me that I didn't fully believe her reason for being there." He says.

"You and mother didn't know each other before then?" Kenji asks curiously.

"We knew each other in passing. We were in the same year in the Academy. But no, we didn't talk much. I kept to myself back then and she was horribly shy." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"He's become much more social over the years." Hinata says with a teasing smile.

 _Now how do I explain that she led me around by my dick in a way that is appropriate for children,_ Sasuke mused. He also didn't want to make it too obvious that he had been an idiot. The Uchiha had completely fallen for the oldest trick in the book, seduction tactics.

"I saw her at a waterfall, underneath the moonlight. We ended up kissing. There are three things that will get a male ninja in trouble, no matter what. It doesn't matter how strong he is. Any one of these things can distract us. They are gambling, alcohol, and women." Sasuke explains and smirks when he notices Arashi looked a little embarrassed at that last one.

Hinata sighs in relief. At least Sasuke had left out the part about her being naked. She was grateful for that.

"Your mother is the only woman who could make me fall for one of the Big Three Downfalls for male ninjas. I fell for her and rather quickly. Eventually, she told me the truth. That she was there for a mission, but not exactly what it was. I found out though. Not long after that, Konan found her." He continues.

"Aunt Konan? What'd she do?" Yoko asks.

"She told her the truth about Itachi. A long time ago, I was very angry with Itachi. I didn't understand the real reason why he did something horrible. Konan told Hinata the truth. Hinata told me. We went back to the Leaf where we confirmed what your aunt had told us. Naturally, I informed the village of the situation." He continues.

"Then what happened?" Kenji asks.

"Itachi received medical treatment. It took a long time for me to trust him again. He saved my life, when we went on a rescue mission to bring Hinata and your brother back. Hinata was pregnant at the time. Thanks to Arashi firing off a Chidori from inside the womb, uncle Naruto was able to find them. He nicknamed Arashi, Sparky and it stuck." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Who kidnapped mother?" Yoko inquires in a horrified voice.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto." Her father answers.

"But you beat the bad guys?" Kenji asks with baited breath.

"Yes, we most certainly did. Come on, it's late. Time for bed." He says with a smile and the couple make sure everyone is settled in for the night, before going to their room.

"Thank you for making the story suitable for children. I was worried that you might tell them EVERYTHING." Hinata says with a blush.

"That you completely seduced me by standing naked under a waterfall? It's the truth, but no. I couldn't tell them that. Arashi would never respect me if he knew I was that easy to manipulate." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Something like that." She says with a smile.

"Now, I have a new mission for you kitten." Her husband says with a seductive purr to his voice that made Hinata shiver.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Well it involves you taking off all your clothes, maybe a clone or two, and soundproofing this room. Can you guess what the mission is?" He asks.

"To be your willing sex kitten for the night?" Hinata says with a squeak.

"Exactly. Beauty and brains, I'm a very lucky man." He says and pushes her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

Hinata returns the kiss with equal fervor. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Moaning in pleasure when his clothed erection brushes against her core and he seduces her with his tongue. Yes, this was definitely going to be a very enjoyable mission, indeed.


End file.
